Frozen Night
by cold.obsession
Summary: Bella is recruited to play volleyball at Rigby Academy, a boarding school. What happens when she becomes teammates and best friends with Alice and Rosalie? Better yet, what happens when she meets the god like Edward Cullen? And then Jake shows up... BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first FanFic, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1 –

I opened the door to my dorm, room 238 Sterling Hall. It smelled stuffy and of old wood. I looked around and found two sturdy looking beds, with two desks and at the foot of each and two built in closets. Connecting the desk and closet was a 6-drawer dresser with a mirror over it that covered three-fourths of the span of the dresser while the other fourth was covered by a bulletin board. The blue carpet looked fairly new and the white walls and ceiling had been freshly painted. The window was parallel to the door and looked out upon a little courtyard with a few picnic tables and trees.

I padded across the room and immediately opened the window to let some air in. I noticed there was a large tree right next to my window with a few sturdy looking branches that just reached passed my window. _Perfect for sneaking out_ I thought as I grinned to myself.

"What are you smiling about, kiddo? Are you really that excited to leave me?" asked Charlie grinning as a flicker of sadness twinkled in his eyes but immediately flashed away just as quickly.

"You know I'm not dad, but Rigby has one of the best volleyball teams in the country. The fact that they even thought about recruiting me to play here is an honor in itself."

Rigby Academy, a beautiful place for an even better education; their famous slogan. It was true though, the place was amazing and most people from here usually went onto Ivy Leagues and then later to become big business owners. Along with their students beyond impressive GPA's their athletics program was almost as equally impressive. Their football and baseball teams were ranked #6th in the country and #1 in the state of Washington. There volleyball team, and the reason for me even being here right now, was ranked #4th.

The setter for the Rigby Rams had graduated last year and went on to play at some Division 1 school out east. The coach had somehow found out about me and came to watch me down at Forks High School, where I lived for the last year up until this morning. He offered me the chance of a life time, to come and be the starting setter for the #4 volleyball team in the nation. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. I mean I knew that I was good, but I didn't think that good.

"I know I know, Bells. I'm really proud of you. I mean I can't believe my little girl, being the starting setter at a big school like this!"

I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks, something that occurred very often, and I looked down at my feet. I didn't like being complimented that much. I mean I had a lot of confidence, but I didn't see myself as others did. It was just strange.

"Well Bells, I should get going, I'll let you unpack and stuff. God I'm gonna miss you," Charlie started getting the littlest bit teary-eyed. I'd never seen him like this before.

"Oh dad, I'm only 3 hours away," I said walking over to give him a hug. Right on queue, I tripped over my own feet and stumbled. Luckily I caught my footing and didn't completely wipe out.

"How can someone be so athletic yet so clumsy? It really makes me wonder…" laughed Charlie. At this I had to laugh. It was true, I was just about the biggest klutz you could ever meet, barely able to walk over a flat surface without finding something to trip over (it usually ended up being my own two feet.)

I continued walking over to Charlie and hugged him. He held my tightly, almost as if it seemed he didn't want to let go. "Love you, Bells. Have fun this year. You'll do great. I'll definitely be up soon to watch you play."

"Love you too, dad. I'm only a phone call away." And with that he let me go and walked out the door. I closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh.

Classes didn't officially start for another week but fall sports had to come a week earlier then everybody else to start practicing. The campus was pretty empty and it seemed sort of ghostly having the entire building to myself. That is until my roommate came which was supposed to be sometime tonight. My roommate was also a junior and is on the team too. She'd been coming here since freshman year and played on JV then but moved up to Varsity during sophomore year. Her name was Alice Cullen.

We talked a little over the summer, emailing and stuff as soon as we got room assignments. She seemed like someone who was always cheery all the time, always adding like 5 exclamation points at the end of almost every line in an email.

She had two brothers that went here too, Emmett and Edward Cullen. They had all been adopted by the Cullens when they were just babies. Emmett played football and Edward played soccer.

Her best friend was Rosalie Hale, an outside hitter on the team (standing at a good 5 foot 8 inches.) Her twin brother was Jasper who went here too and played soccer with Edward. Rosalie was living in a single in the dorm room next to us and the boys were all sharing a suite in the next building over.

_Buzz buzz_. My phone interrupted my thoughts. I glanced at the screen to see that my mother was calling me. Crap. I forgot to call her when we got here.

"Hey, mom. Sorry I forgot to call you I've just been busy getting settled and stuff. I've only been here for like a half hour though, swear."

"That's alright sweetie. I just wanted to know how you're doing. What's it like? Tell me everything!" my mother gushed.

Renee could only be described as one thing, crazy. She always was lively and bubbly. Her thoughts would all string together into each other, never really forming a coherent thought. She married a much younger guy, Phil, two years ago. He's a baseball player and was traveling a lot when they first got married trying to get signed. My mother would stay at home with me, but she missed him. Being the selfless person that I was I packed up my life and moved to Forks, Washington with Charlie. Phil eventually got signed down in Florida, where he and my mother currently reside.

I began to tell her about my dorm and the campus and everything I knew so far, which wasn't much. After about another half hour on the phone we finally hung up. I realized that I hadn't unpacked a thing a decided to get started. It'd be better if I was done before Alice got here so I could the help her, or get out of her way, whichever she preferred.

I unzipped my bags and began shoving my massive amounts of clothes into the closet and dresser. _Wow, I really do like to shop _I thought and smiled to myself.

When I was done I pulled out my lime green comforter to go over the twin bed. It was extremely comfortable, and not to mention green. I had an odd obsession with green. It was my absolute favorite color of all time and a lot of what I owned was green.

I set up my book shelf which where a few bookshelves that were over my bed with the few worn classics that I brought from home. I left the other shelf space for textbooks and other school related books. I finally set up my laptop, printer, lamp, and other items on my desk and flopped down on my bed. It had taken me nearly 2 hours and a sticky layer of sweat covered every part of my body.

I got up and tried to figure out what I looked like, not wanting to be a mess when Alice got here. I examined my 5' 4 ½" body. I was slender and muscular from playing volleyball so much. My pale ivory skin glistened from the sweat and my brown hair was a wreck from my attempt on blowing it out this morning. I pulled it into a high side ponytail, figuring it was the best I could do. My chocolate brown eyes scanned my body once more and I noticed that my black nail polish on my right index finger had chipped. Damn. I quickly grabbed the bottle out and fixed it.

I checked the digital clock on my desk, it read 4:32. Where was Alice? Didn't she want to unpack before it got dark out? I pulled my phone off of my desk where it was charging. I quickly flipped open my dark gray KRAR and texted her.

**Hey, just wondering when you're gonna get here...can't wait! –B**

A second later the door swung open. "I'm here!!" sang an angelic high-pitched voice. A beautiful pixie-like girl walked through the door. Her dark hair was cut short and spiked in every direction. She stood at about 5 feet (a back row player I presumed) and had a stick like figure. Her cheek bones were soft and her nose came to a perfect slope. The line of her muscular legs showed through her jeans. She could probably kick my ass in wall sits. "HI!" she practically yelled. She came over and tackled me in a hug.

I was right, she was overly excited. "Hey Alice!" I said back with lots of enthusiasm. Ok yes, I was extremely excited too.

"Oh my god Bella, we're gonna have sooooo much fun this year! I can't wait!" She grabbed me into another tight hug.

"I know! I'm so excited too!" I replied with again, equal enthusiasm.

"Knock knock," said a velvety voice. Through the door came two boys carrying so many bags that I couldn't see their faces.

"Hey guys, just put those by my bed," said Alice. They boys followed orders and dropped the bags at the side of her bed. One boy was extremely muscular, the football player I guessed. The other was muscular too, but nothing compared to his brother. "Guys, meet Isabella Swan, Bella for short," said Alice as they turned around.

Woah. They were both gorgeous. The muscular one had curly brown hair and a perfectly chiseled face. But the other, oh he took my breath away. He looked more boyish. He had wild bronze hair and green eyes. Oh the eyes. Green, my favorite color. They seemed to go on forever. They sparkled in the light that was coming through the window that cast across his face. I couldn't move, I was absolutely intoxicated by the sight of him.

"Bella," said Alice snapping me back to reality, "this is my brother Emmett," she said motioning to the more muscular one, "and this is Edward." Edward, oh lord. The god-like creature standing in front of me was Edward. What a beautiful name.

Emmett pulled me into a tight, bear-like hug. "Nice to meet you, Bella!" he said.

"Can't breathe Emmett," I choked out. He, Alice, and Edward laughed, but he loosened his grip and finally let go. "Nice to meet you too Emmett," I laughed.

Next came over Edward who hugged me. Oh my god! I blushed a thousand shades of red. I inhaled, memorizing his scent. It smelled better than anything in the entire world. He didn't wear any cologne, or any that I had recognized. "Nice to meet you, Bella," he said pulling away. He flashed me a crooked grin that melted my heart. God he was beautiful.

"You too," I managed to say, smiling back. I couldn't form a coherent thought with him around. I managed to break my gaze from him and I began to play with my many bracelets that where on my wrists. I mean I didn't want the guy to catch me gawking over him after meeting him a minute ago.

"Ok boys, out, out, out! I've got a lot to do and Bella and I need to bond!" Alice pushed them out. I noticed Edward look back once as he was being pushed out of the room at me and smile. I was beat red before he even looked away.

**Ok, that's chapter 1. I have more chapters written, I just want some feedback first. So please read and review! Thanks!**

**cold.obsession.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed !**

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Alice and I unpacked her room. She had about twice the amount of stuff that I did, but with two people it managed to go much quicker. We were done by 6, however, I had a fresh new layer of sweat covering my body.

I learned a lot about Alice and her life, boy could she talk. She'd been playing volleyball since 6th grade. People always asked her how she could play if she was so short, but she managed to prove them wrong whenever they saw her play.

"We're gone meet Rose and the guys for dinner at 7:30, so let's go shower and then I can give you a makeover!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "Sure." I quickly grabbed my toiletries and headed into the showers. I hope these 'makeovers' don't become a regular thing in Alice's mind.

I let the hot water relax my tense muscles. After about 15 minutes though the water started to get cold, it was a dorm though so what did I really expect.

I hopped out of the shower with a red towel wrapped around me and walked down the hall and back to my dorm. Ok, well I more like squeaked back to my dorm cause my shower shoes scrapped against the linoleum floor. Good thing no one was in the dorm yet otherwise I probably would have gotten funny looks. I blushed just thinking about it.

When I got into my room I saw that there was already an outfit laid out on my bead for me, ironed and everything. "Alice?" I questioned.

"Oh, Bella you'll have to bear with me. I absolutely _love_ shopping and fashion and all that. Sorry but that outfit was just _too_ cute! Plus, Edward will absolutely _love_ it on you," she said stressing the last part.

_Wow, someone who liked shopping more than me! This is awesome! _I thought.Then I remembered what she had said last. "What?" I said startled. "Why would Edward love it on me? And what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement, but failing because my voice cracked at the end.

"I knew you liked him! It was too obvious, the way you both looked at each other. I almost wanted to leave the room to give you guys some alone time."

"Alice I've met him once for less than 5 minutes, I wouldn't go that far." I couldn't help but grinning, I mean a girl can dream, right?

I glanced at the outfit one more time, a blue tank top with a light pink cami underneath and a white skirt that came to about mid thigh and white flip flops. I admit, it was cute. "Well it's really cute, thanks Alice."

"No prob, now go do our hair and come back and I'll do your makeup and then we can go."

I followed orders and proceeded to blow out my hair. Alice simply squirted some gel in her hand and messed around with it in her hair. My look took 20 minutes while hers didn't even take 20 seconds. Lucky pixie.

"Oh, Bella! You're hair is really pretty! And it has red in it! I didn't notice that before. Now sit and let me do you're makeup," Alice commanded.

I walked over to her chair and mirror, stumbling on the way, and let her work her magic. When I opened my eyes I didn't even realize who I was looking at. I had done my own makeup, but not like that. I usually just applied black eyeliner and mascara. Alice applied green eyeliner to my top and bottom lids, mascara, light pink and gold eye shadow blended together and a light, non-sticky lip gloss. It barely looked like I was wearing any makeup, yet I looked so much better than I normally did!

"Wow, Alice," I breathed, "Thank you so much! It looks great!"

"You're welcome, Bella. Now go and get dressed. We only have a couple minutes. Go!"

I quickly changed in my dorm, not caring if Alice saw me in my bra and underwear. I put on a push-up bra, just in case. I did another once-over of myself in the mirror. The tank top showed off my slender but muscular arms and the skirt somehow elongated my legs. I grabbed my bag that held my phone, keys, money, and other necessities and headed out the door with Alice.

I noticed she was wearing a light wash jean skirt with a cute, ruffled dark blue top. She had on dark blue flats and a white bag. Her makeup was amazing, too. She was wearing a thin layer of gloss on her lips and she gave herself smoky eyes. The black eyeliner and shadow matched her dark hair which created a beautiful contrast against her almost translucent skin. God, she might even be paler than me!

Alice sauntered over to the dorm room next to ours and lightly knocked on the door. "Rose it's me," she called. "Get your tiny ass out here now!"

I laughed as the door swung open. In front of me stood a tall girl with wavy blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She had an amazing figure and a breath taking face. Her ice blue eyes were soft and welcoming. I winced a little as my confidence took a tiny hit. On top of it all, she really was 5'8" and would probably be an amazing outside hitter.

She was wearing a short sleeved black sun dress with black flats on. I guess she really didn't need to be that much taller. In her hair was a thick red headband that had white polka dots on it.

I quickly recovered myself and flashed a toothy smile. "Hi!" I squealed, feeling like Alice. She pulled me into a little hug and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Hey, Bella! I'm so glad that we're finally meeting! You're gonna love it here! I heard you're an awesome setter, too. I'm so excited for this season! It's gonna be so much fun! We're gonna kick ass!" We instantly clicked. I could tell that the three of us were going to be great friends.

We rambled on all the way out of the building and into the parking lot. I started heading towards my midnight blue Mercedes convertible, but I felt a tiny hand and grab my upper arm and gently tug me back. "Bella, you don't know the area yet, why don't I drive?"

I laughed. "Sure, Alice, whatever you say."

"Shottie!" called Rose.

"Not if I beat you!" I called after starting to run towards the yellow Porsche.

Rosalie beat me to the car, so rightfully got the front seat. "Not fair," I complained pouting my lips, "I'm a klutz and can't run without tripping!"

We all erupted with laughter and drove of campus toward town. _So What_ by P!nk came on and we all squealed. "I absolutely _love _this song!" said Roalie. We all began singing as loud as we could, completely off key. I was having so much fun that I barely noticed Alice's impossibly fast driving, which normally would have me yelling at her to slow down. When the song was over we, again, erupted into laughter and pulled up to a little Italian restaurant.

I carefully made my way out of the Porsche and onto the stone sidewalk, being very careful not to trip, even in flip flops. I stood up and adjusted my skirt. When I looked up I caught my breath.

There in front of me stood my knight in shinning armor, extending his hand for me to take.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2...sorry if it's a little short, but I needed to end it there. It just makes it more fun and leaves you guys in suspense (maybe?) i don't really know**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think ! I like criticism too, it let's me know what I have to work on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. **

**A reader recently brought to my attention that Bella sorta seems superficial. I have to agree she sorta does. Let me know what you think. I mean I don't want her to seem that way, but I already kinda have the story mapped out in my head, so let me know if you have any suggestions or whatever.**

**Also, let me know if you can think of any chapter names. Chapter 1, 2, and 3 just seems so boring.**

* * *

Chapter 3 –

"Hey, Bella," his angelic voice called for me, still extending his hand. He was grinning that crooked grin I loved so much and his green eyes sparkled in the light coming from the restaurant.

"H-hi," I managed to stutter. He grinned more and grabbed for my hand. I met him half way and interlocked our fingers. I walked by his side into the crowded restaurant.

Alice went over to the hostess and let her know that we were here. The hostess eyed all three boys and grinned wide while arching her back and sticking her chest out a little. She batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair. Alice, Rose and I all glared at her before sitting down to wait for our table to be ready.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. Rigby looks awesome. What about you?" Wow, I formed a somewhat coherent sentence, well technically sentences, around him!

"Now," he said glancing at our hands that were still intertwined with each other, "Now I'm great." I smiled back at him, not helping the blush that was definitely creeping into my cheeks. "So how's Alice, she's not being too crazy is she?"

I chuckled. "No she's great. I feel like her, Rose and I have already clicked. You should have heard us on the way here, we were singing so loudly to the radio. We must have sounded awful!" Oh god! What was I telling him? He probably thinks I'm some sort of freak.

To my surprise, he threw his head back and laughed. "I would have loved to see that. I thought maybe you would have mellowed out the two, but clearly you are as bad as them," he said still chuckling.

Maybe he was right. I never acted this way in front of my friends back home. I mean I knew who I really was on the inside, but I was always to shy to show it to any of my old friends. Maybe here at Rigby I could really be myself and break out of my shell. I mean I was already doing stuff with girls I've know for a matter of hours that I didn't do with friends back home that I had known since I was little.

I grinned and nodded my head. I opened my mouth to say something but was but off by the hostess. "Alice, party of 6."

"That's us," Edward said, still holding my hand, standing up and pulling me out of my chair. I realized that the waitress had said 6, and that I hadn't met Jasper yet. I looked up ahead of me where Rosalie was heavily flirting with Emmett and Alice doing the same with another tall blonde boy who I assumed to be Jasper. I'd have to ask Alice about that later.

We sat down at a comfy table near the back of the restaurant. Alice sat next to Jasper with Rosalie on her other side who was sitting next to Emmett, which left me sitting next to Edward. I went to pull out the chair next to Emmett but was interrupted by Edward. "Let me," he said, "You haven't seen him when he's around food." We all started laughing and I took my place between Edward and Jasper.

I looked at my menu and decided on getting ravioli and a sweetened iced tea.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Jasper, I don't think we've really met."

I let out a little chuckle. "Hey, Jasper," I replied. Alice then cut in and the conversation flowed smoothly from there. Emmett must have made me laugh 100 times and I almost spit my drink out over the whole table. I must say, he does a kick ass impersonation of Rose.

Edward had his arm casually slung over the back of my chair. He began to stroke his long fingers over my upper arm. It sent chills down my spine. I smiled and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with that crooked grin that I loved plastered on his face.

I wanted to jump up and kiss him. I envisioned myself jumping into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. I could almost taste him. _No, Bella. Stop it! You've known him for what, 4 hours? He would never fall for you._ I quickly recovered myself, feeling the heat rise into my cheeks as I looked away and joined the conversation again.

After a little while the waitress came back over with her food, flashing her clearly fake white teeth and poorly dyed blonde hair. Her voice was high pitched and irritating. It wasn't just me who noticed this cause Rose and Alice gave her maybe the worst looks I've ever seen and Jasper and Edward winced every time she talked. The best by far though was Emmett. Every time she turned her back he would make funny faces and move his head around, in an attempt to imitate her. It was hilarious!

When we were done, I was beyond stuffed. I can't help it, I like to eat! I reached for my bag which was resting comfortably at my feet. Edward swiftly grabbed my wrist and I felt an electric shock go through my body. He stroked the underneath of my wrist in gentle circles. His long pale hand was comfortably cold. "I got it," he whispered.

I blushed. He was so gorgeous! "Edward, really it's ok."

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let the lady pay? Please, I insist."

He's to perfect! "Thanks," I said blushing again.

We stood up, hugged our goodbyes, and were off back to the campus. I hugged Edward for a little longer than necessary, but he didn't seem to mind. It almost seemed as if he didn't want to let go either. I would have stayed in his arms forever if I could of.

Oh my god! What was I saying? I've known this guy for a couple hours! But he was just so gorgeous! No, stop it! He's Alice's brother! This is not good, no Bella! But he was just so beautiful!

Alice and Rosalie's squeals interrupted my little rant as soon as the door to our dorm room was shut. "Oh my god you two were so cute!" said Alice.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I played along.

"You and Edward!" said Rosalie as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I've never seen him look at any girl the way he looks at you! You two are just so perfect for each other!"

"Relax guys, we've known each other for a few hours." I tried to suppress my excitement, but failed miserably. I couldn't help but smile.

"She likes him, Rose!" squealed Alice.

"Alice, I can't like him. He's your brother," I demanded.

"So? Even more reason for you to get together with him! We'd be sister-in-laws!"

Oh god, now she was talking about marriage. "Alice, Rose, relax. We've known each other for a day, barely anything close to marriage. Plus he would never like a girl like me…" I trailed off.

"Oh please, Bella. You definitely don't see yourself clearly. I bet every boy will be _drooling_ over you on the first day of school," replied Alice.

"Won't matter, she'll already be Edward's," said Rose winking and nudging Alice. They both cracked up.

I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject to someone else. "Well what about you two? Rose, you with Emmett. Alice, you and Jasper!"

"Well about that…" started Alice. So I wasn't the only one who didn't like talking about themselves. Ha.

"Oh, they've always sort of liked each other, but never really acted on it until tonight. I've actually never seen them like that before. _Major_ flirting going on. And me and Emmett? We've always been together. I mean we know we're together but kinda without the title. Plus, he's a really good kisser. I don't know, I mean I guess he's my boyfriend," said Rose.

"Oh my god, Rose, you've never called him your boyfriend before! I'm so happy for you! He always tells people that you are his girlfriend, but never says it in front of you cause he doesn't know how you'll react! He's gonna be so happy!" said an overjoyed Alice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but laughed it off. "Shut up, you little pixie." Now I cracked up. Alice narrowed her eyes at Rose in an attempt to look intimidating, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. This had me in hysterics! I was clutching my side gasping for air.

Alice now turned and 'glared' at me now. "What are you laughing at you hippie," she said jokingly, eyeing my peace sign necklace and bracelet that I never took off, only with the exception of practices and games. I felt almost lost without them on.

I attempted to narrow my eyes at her this time, but failed. We were all laughing hysterically in a matter of seconds.

When the laughter finally died down Rose said, "Can I be a vampire? I always thought that they were awesome!" We were laughing again.

"The pixie, the hippie, and the vampire; what a combo!" said Alice.

With one last laugh Rosalie left to go to sleep. "We have practice tomorrow," she reminded with excitement while leaving.

I quickly pulled on pale green boxers with a dark green trim and strings and a white tank top. I left my hair out to, free to knot up during the night while I tossed back and forth. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

That night I dreamt of the most amazing thing, Edward.

**Ok, I admit. I had a little too much fun imagining Emmett impersonate Rosalie. And writing the last part. A pixie, a hippie, and a vampire. Don't ask me how I came up with that one. And yes Bella's black nail polish (Chp. 1), peace sign obsession, and many bracelets on her wrist (Chp. 1) are a reflection of me (I know...I'm a loser lol)**

**Tomorrow's a little busy so I'm not sure if I'll have time to update, weekends are always better for me. I'll try to respond to all of your reviews though.**

**Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for reading and reviewing. I put some more of the sports action into this chapter, however, there is still Edward. **

* * *

Chapter 4 -

I groaned as the shrill of my alarm clock interrupted the most perfect dream. I was with Edward and he was about to kiss me, but right before our lips met I woke up. I groaned again and flipped over onto my stomach, throwing the pillow over my face and trying to cover my ears.

"Get up, get up, get up!" shrieked Alice as she started to shake me and the bed. "It's the first day of practice!" Oh god, she was a morning person.

I groaned again and took the pillow from my head and hit her with it. She laughed. Then she grabbed the pillow, hit me with it and started shrieking again.

"Alice!" I managed. "Go away!"

"No! Get up, Bella. Let's go, let's go!"

I forced myself out of the bed, and quickly checked the clock on my desk. It read 8:30. "What the hell am I doing up, Alice? It's 8:30 and practice doesn't start until 10:00!"

"Well we need to get breakfast, Bella. Now go brush your teeth. We'll go to breakfast in our pajamas." I looked down at my wrinkled shirt and boxers. Oh well, who would really be up this early?

I quickly grabbed my toiletries and trudged towards the bathroom. I heard a few noises from other dorm rooms and saw some doors that were decorated with roommates names. I turned into the bathroom and the fluorescent lights made my eyes hurt.

I carefully brushed my teeth, letting the minty taste linger in my mouth as long as possible. Then I washed my face. The citrusy bursts exploded on my face and immediately made me feel more awake. My hair was a mess so I threw it up into a side ponytail and clipped my bangs back.

I walked back to my room to find Alice and Rosalie and we headed out. "Well, Bella, you look rested," commented Rosalie.

"Really?" I said smiling, "Guess I just had a good nights sleep." I knew why I had a good nights sleep, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

We walked into the dining hall and I noticed that it was about half full. Crap. "I can't believe you let me out looking like this, Alice," I complained.

"Learn to love it, she doesn't do that often," laughed Rosalie.

"Well look at everyone else, they're all in there pajamas too, so we all fit in just fine," added Alice.

We walked over and grabbed out trays. I just had cereal sine I wasn't that hungry, I usually wasn't up this early. I grabbed the small, off white porcelain bowl that had a small chip in the top of it and a silver spoon. I went over to the Cinnamon Toast Crunch and pulled the lever, releasing the cinnamony goodness into my bowl. I then added a little too much 1 milk into my bowl. I liked a lot of milk.

I found Alice and Rosalie again and we started walking towards a table to sit down.

"Rose, Alice, Bella," we heard someone call. "Over here!" We turned and saw Emmett motioning for us to go over and sit with him. I noticed Jasper was sitting next to him and Edward across from Jasper. Damnit. I didn't want Edward to see me like this.

I tried to think of a way to get out of it, say I didn't feel well or something, but I was too late. Alice was pulling me over towards there table. Alice took the seat at the head of the table between Jasper and Edward and Rosalie on the other end next to Emmett and the empty chair. Once again, I was stuck next to Edward, not like I minded anyway.

"Hey," he greeted me, smiling.

"Hi," I breathed back. His eyes looked somewhat greener today, if that were even possible. We just stared into each others eyes, smiling for a few moments before somebody cleared their throat. I wasn't sure who it was but I was a little pissed they interrupted my moment with Edward.

I then realized that we'd been caught staring at each other and the blush crept up my neck into my cheeks and settled there for a while. I just stared down at my cereal and began to take very tiny bites.

Jasper then started to tell a story about when they got back to their dorm last night. Emmett decided that he wanted to make up a dance. He decided to make the dance to _Tearin' Up My Heart _by NSYNC.

We all started cracking up when he told us about the song. "I really have to show you guys the dance. I mean, it's fricken awesome! At one point I do this awesome move, I mean it's really awesome. I can't even like describe it. I really wanted Ed and Jazz to do it with me, you know so we had that whole boy band effect going, but they refused."

"I wonder why," I muttered with a smile. Everyone started cracking up again, and he childishly stuck his tongue out at me, which I gladly returned.

Edward had his arm around my chair again and he brushed his fingers up and down my arm just like last night. Again, it sent chills up and down my spine. I liked these chills. Before I even realized what I was going I leaned my head down on his shoulder.

"You okay there Bella?" he asked with concern.

I chuckled a little. "Yeah I'm fine, Alice just woke me up to early." Alice attempted glaring again, but everyone else laughed.

"You'll get used to her, but I'll warn you, she doesn't let up," he said jokingly in a pretty low voice. I was pretty sure I was the only who was supposed to hear, but everyone did too. Alice shot him a glare, but he grinned out of innocence at her and she let up. "I only mean it out of love, little pixie."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah , yeah," she smiled. "Alright girlies, let's go. We've got practice!" she squealed again.

We got up and walked back to our dorm. I tripped over my own feet at least three times on the way back. I changed into a black sports bra, my black low rise Asic spandex and a dark and light pink tie dye shirt that I'd gotten back home at a tournament I went to. I threw on a pair of knee length white Nike socks and slipped into my Adidas sandals. The bumps on the sole were perfectly molded to my feet, and they were extremely comfortable. I put my sneakers, ankle guards, knee pads, and 2 Gatorades into my gym bag and we headed out.

It was about a 5 minute walk to the gym and on the way there we passed the boys soccer field. I saw Edward and Jasper passing the ball back and forth, seeing who could do a better trick with it. Edward looked up at me, smiled, and waved. I smiled and waved back.

Alice squealed. "Jeez, Al. What was that?"

"You and Edward!" replied Rosalie for her. "He's totally into you, and you are definitely into him. It's too cute!"

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Alice pouted.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes. "You guys don't know what you are talking about," I lied. Deep down I knew that I was falling for Edward; I just didn't know how I could be so fast.

By that time we were at the gym. It was a tan building with a flat roof. I saw that it was one story and had high ceilings. The windows were high up also.

We stepped inside and I felt a rush of cold. Thank god, it's air conditioned. Alice and Rosalie smiled and hugged some girls, while I just went to and sat down by where everyone else's bags where and I started putting my equipment on.

Alice brought over a really tall girl. "Hey, Bella, this is Angela Webber. Angela, this is Bella Swan."

"Hey Bella," said Angela. She seemed like a genuinely sweet girl, and someone I could definitely get along with.

"Hey Angela. How long have you been playing here for?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I've been here since freshman year," she said joining me on the floor to put on her kneepads and shoes. "I played JV freshman year and then moved up to Varsity as a sophomore with Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh, awesome. I'm really excited to start playing. Where do you play?"

"I'm a middle. This is the one place where being this tall comes in handy," she joked. I chuckled a little.

"Oh, well I'm a setter. I just recruited here from Forks."

"Oh, I know. The whole team knows about you. We've heard a lot. The coach has been talking about you since the beginning of last season."

I blushed. "Really? That's, I don't know, that's kinda weird." I let out an attempt of a laugh.

Angela quickly caught on and reassured me. "Don't worry; he's an awesome guy and an even better coach. He knows everything there is to know about volleyball." Wow, she really was nice. I could definitely be friends with her.

By that time girls had started to warm up. "Bella! You're peppering with me!" said Alice as she sauntered over and helped me up. **(Peppering: warming up in volleyball; passing, setting, or hitting the ball back and forth)**

Alice really was a good passer. Every time I would hit it at her she could easily dig it up and place it so I could set it perfectly to her and she would hit it back at me. We were very intense when we peppered, but it was so much fun.

It was good being back in the gym again. I missed it. I missed the squeaking of sneakers against the ground, the sound a ball made you hit it just right, or the light, barely audible thud made when your fingers made contact to set the ball. All of my reflexes came rushing back to me.

The coach finally blew the whistle. He was about 37 and he had chestnut colored hair with light brown eyes. His legs and arms were muscular and fairly tanned. He was wearing Rigby green nylon shorts that came just to the middle of his knees and a gray shirt that read Coach Marbury in green stitching on the top left corner of his shirt. The back said Rigby Volleyball around a picture of a volleyball, also in green.

I had met him a few times before, but he seemed much less formal coaching now. "Welcome back girls. I'm looking forward to a great season. I know we'll go great. Ok, I'm gonna cut the crap. You all know me; I'm serious but a huge goof. Well almost all of you know me. Girls," he said motioning to me, "This is Bella Swan, our new setter." I felt blood start to pool in my cheeks as I tried to smile. There was a chorus of _Hey Bella_s and a few people cheered. The pool in my cheeks deepened.

"Let's get to practice!" said Marbury. I was told most people just called him by his last name, never coach. We quickly ran three laps around the gym and then stretched out.

We started with serve receive. Girls would rotate in and out of the back row, passing balls that other girls where serving. I then set the ball to one of the hitters, either Rosalie hitting outside, Angela hitting middle, or a girl named Jessi hitting right side.

Every pass was perfect; it was a setters dream! Each pass landed perfectly over my forehead so I could push it out to my hitters.

After about 10 minutes of doing the drill the boys soccer team came in. Right outside of the open doors to the gym where three orange coolers filled with Gatorade. The boys had a water break and stopped in the gym to watch girls running around in spandex. I noticed a bronze haired boy among them. He'd been checking out my ass, but I guess I couldn't get offended, I mean I _was_ wearing spandex. _Well, I guess I could show off for him a bit._

We'd been practicing quicks, where the sets are lower and faster and the hitters run quickly towards the net and slam it down into the ground, well, quickly. I started jump setting, throwing my whole body into it and making sure that each set was perfect.

"Ok, defense now," called out Marbury. He called out three girls names to come and hit at the three positions. He set to them as the hit them down at us and we had to try and return the ball back to the other side. The boys where still watching.

On about the 5th ball the outside hitter decided to tip the ball to my right almost

out of bounds, but still managing to keep it in the court. I dove, letting my arms go out first. I arched the ball up in mid air and hit the floor hard. I was sure to have the imprints of the wood in my leg. I quickly scrambled to my feet in time to see Alice hit it over the net from the back row.

All of the boys cheered and clapped, including Edward. I saw a smile spread across his face as he clapped some more. I waited for the blush to come, but it didn't. I was on the volleyball court, the one place where I actually felt confident. Plus, my cheeks where probably already red from running around.

"Ok boys, get out. We need to practice," Marbury called to the rowdy boys, "Something that you should be doing." Some boys groaned, but hurried out to the field again.

We practiced more drills for the next two hours until I was so tired, I just wanted to go take a nap. Alice, Rosalie, Angela and I went to grab some food and then we went our separate ways back to our dorms. I collapsed onto my bed. I drifted off to sleep and when I awoke it was 3:30. Most teams would be starting there second practice of the day in a half hour, but we only had one a day. Another perk of playing volleyball.

I felt a little guilty that we got off so easily, and I did feel a little winded today at practice. I decided that I'd go run a little. The track here was awesome and needed to be put to use, even if I just ran a mile or two. I was still in my volleyball clothes and spandex, but I didn't' really care.

I grabbed my iPod, water bottle, and bag with phone and keys and headed out after leaving Alice a note telling her where I was.

The track was where the boys where practicing earlier today, but if I hurried I'd be out of their way by the time practice started. I wasn't really in their way, but I'd be too distracted by Edward to actually concentrate on running.

I finally reached the track and set my bag and water bottle down on the side on the grass. I strapped my iPod on my arm and set the playlist labeled 'Workout Mix' and began jogging.

After the first two laps I was dripping with sweat and I took my shirt off. I was just in a sports bra and spandex and probably looked a bit slutty, but it was I _way_ to hot. I was just finishing my first mile when the boys soccer team showed up. Damn, it was only 3:50.

I first noticed Edward, of course. He was following me with his eyes. I'm sure I looked just gorgeous all sweaty like that, not. I passed the soccer team which was gathered near the edge of the grass, not making eye contact with them. Some of them were nudging each other or saying things, but I couldn't hear what because of my iPod.

After two miles, I stopped. I went over to my bag and took a long sip of water and proceeded with putting my shirt back on.

"You know, we really don't mind it off," said a musical voice behind me.

"What the f-," I said turning around to see who the asshole was. I stopped mid sentence when I realized who it actually was. "Oh hey Edward, what's up?"

"Nothing really. How many miles did you run?"

"2," I replied.

"You know it's really not fair."

"What's not?" I asked confused. Had I done something wrong?

"You running around all sweaty like that," he said leaning in closer and whispering in m ear. "It's way to distracting, Bella. I can't keep my eyes off of you, let alone on the ball." He laughed as I blushed a deep scarlet. "Although, you really should here what some of these guys are saying about you, it gets me so pissed."

"Oh, protective are we?" I said in a flirty tone, although, I really didn't mind at all.

"Only of you." He winked and flashed me that crooked grin. He turned around, jogging back to his practice.

My heart melted right there. I was dazzled by the very thought of him. He was just too perfect!

**If you don't understand some of the volleyball terminology, just ask me in a review or something. I'll gladly explain it to you. Sometimes it can be difficult to understand.**

**Please read and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. There is definitely some Bella Edward action in this chapter, so go read! Oh there's cursing in this chapter and probably will be more throughout this story. So if you don't like that, too bad.**

* * *

Chapter 5 –

The rest of the week flew by. I was so busy with volleyball and getting ready for school. Our team was beyond kick ass, I wouldn't be surprised if we were number one in the nation after this season. Every day we made new plays to fake out the opposing teams. It was sick.

I was so busy that I didn't even get to see Edward that much. I mean, I still saw him at meal times where he would brush my arm with his fingers which was so cute, but never really any other times.

When I came home from my run the first day of practices Alice and Rosalie could tell I was on a high. They demanded that I tell them why. As I began, they both squealed. I finally admitted that I might be falling for Edward, which made them squeal even more.

Finally by Saturday everyone who went to the school had moved into their dorms, since school started on Monday. The thought gave me knots in my stomach. I already was best friends with Alice and Rosalie, and I was pretty good friends with Angela and some of the other girls on the volleyball team, but what would everyone else think of me? Would I measure up to their standards? Or would I sink, remaining the shy, small town girl that I was? I wanted change so badly. I needed change so badly.

That night there was a major party that some seniors where throwing. When you are a senior you can live in an off campus house, sort of like a sorority or fraternity, but with less pledging and the party was being thrown at one of them.

Alice insisted that I wear my new baby doll dress from Forever 21. It was a soft, silky material and short sleeved. The top and sleeves where white and there was a green strap that completely wrapped around right under by bust line. The rest of the dress was black. I paired it with black flats, not daring to wear heels and being known as the school klutz on my very first day of school, although I was bound to get that title eventually.

Alice managed to let me do my own hair again tonight, but it took some major begging, insisting that it would look cute, and promising to let her do my make up. After I got out of the shower I brushed and parted my sopping hair. I blow dried my side bangs until they fell perfect. I then grabbed my Pantene ProV Curling Mousse and sprayed the foam into my hand. I evenly distributed it through my wet hair so my hair would hold the curl all night. I took the blow dryer and ran it over my hair a little to take some of the wetness out.

"Wow, Bella, you're right. Your hair looks so cute like that! I like the way it curled instead of waved and got all crunchy like most people's hair does when they scrunch it," said Alice approvingly.

"Thanks, Al. It's the curling mousse; I swear it works like a dream. And I told you I'd look good!"

"You do, you do. Now get your ass over here so I can do your make up!" I did as told. When I opened my eyes I was definitely pleased. Alice gave me smoky eyes like she had worn the first night. It highlighted my pale skin against my dark features. She added some blush and a light gloss. I actually looked somewhat hot.

After I slipped into my dress and flats and Alice was dressed we got Rosalie and headed out to the party. It only took about 5 minutes to get to the house, but I was getting increasingly nervous as the minutes passed by.

I had been to parties back in Forks, but never like this. I would always wear jeans and a t-shirt, never a dress. There would usually be a keg or two until that ran out and someone broke out the Busch Light, which tasted disgusting. After I got to drunk or bored of the party, I always had Jacob Black to take me home before I did something stupid.

Jacob was a family friend that followed me around like a puppy dog. He had a huge crush on me, but I never felt the same way about him. He actually got quite annoying at times. He was just always there, not knowing when enough was enough. When I was a little too drunk though, I valued his friendship a lot.

We finally pulled up to an off white house that had a banner across it saying Rigby Academy. There was a whole street filled with identical houses with the same banner. It made it feel more like a frat party. Rosalie pulled her red BMW convertible into a tiny space I thought she never would have been able to fit in. As I got out of the car I heard the bass of a song pumping through loud speakers. The door was open and I could here people yelling loudly over the music.

I spotted Emmett's jeep a little farther down the street. "Hey, Rose are the boys here?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward's here Bella," she replied giving a little laugh and ignoring my question about 'all of the boys' not just Edward.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed in response, knowing that I really was asking if Edward was here. My night just seemed to get a lot more interesting.

When we walked through the doors I saw in one room there was a bunch of food and variety of beer and hard alcohol set up on a table and another with a dance floor and huge speakers. There were 3 kegs, and about 5 thirty packs of Coors Light. Alice and Rose headed to the kegs and got a cup each, while I grabbed a Smirnoff Ice. I could see another room towards the back of the house where people were playing beer pong and flip cup.

"Let's go dance!" called Alice over the loud music. We headed to the middle of the dance floor as Rihanna's _Disturbia_ was blasting. We danced, we laughed, and we partied. We were having a great time, and we'd only had three drinks each so far.

"I need a refill," I said leaving them shaking to the appropriately titled _Shake It _by Metro Station.

As I crossed the room I finally was able to pass all of the sweaty bodies and made my way over to the kegs.

"Let me get that for you," a strange blonde haired boy said to me grabbing my red cup and began filling it.

"Thanks," I simply replied.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton," he said handing the cup back to me. "What's your name?"

I took a sip before answering him. It tasted really good, and I was beginning to feel a little tipsy, but still in control. "I'm Bella Swan." His body was inching closer and closer to mine.

"Bella. That's a really pretty name." He was whisper yelling in my ear and his breath smelled of vodka. Before I knew it his lips were crashing into mine. He forced my mouth open and slipped his grossly slimy tongue in. His handed roughly pushed against my lower back pushing me against his sweaty body. I tried to push him back but he pulled me tighter.

Before I knew it I was free and he was on the floor. I shook my head to make sure that it wasn't the alcohol taking over me. It wasn't. Standing next to me was a very angry looking Edward.

"What the hell, man?" said Mike rubbing the back of his head.

"I did what she was trying to do, man," said Edward in a mocking tone. "Leave her the fuck alone, Newton." Mike stood up and walked away muttering something like whatever and whore.

"Oh, Edward!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you ok, Bella? Newton's an asshole."

"Yeah I'm fine. The guys a real douche. He just came over, poured me a beer, asked me my name and started kissing me," I said.

"I know, I know. Maybe we should get you home." I pulled my head away from his shoulder and looked at him, making sure to keep my hands around his neck and his on my waist. I was still very aware of the electric currents surging through my body from our tight entanglement.

"No, really I'm fine," I said. "Just stay with me the rest of the night," I said hopefully. "I mean, do you mind?"

A smile pulled at his lips until they spread into that crooked grin I loved so much. "You don't realize how easy it is to keep that promise."

"Come dance with me," I blurted out. Crap I hadn't meant to say that. Might as well play it off like I did, though. A playful, seductive smile spread across my face as I grabbed his hand and led him out onto the dance floor.

We began dancing in sync with each other. Damn, he was a good dancer. Our bodies where touching and the electric currents rushed. He took my hand and spun me around so we were grinding. Yes, it was kind of slutty, but it was freaking Edward so I didn't mind. I reached back and threw my hands around his neck and played with his hair. His hands snaked around my waist pulling my moving hips closer to him.

God, I wanted him. I took my hands down and removed his. I faced him and whisper yelled in his ear to follow me. He gladly obliged.

I pulled him into the corner and rested my back against the wall. He realized what I was doing and he put both his hands against the wall on the side of my head. He moved even closer, causing my right leg to rest between his. He pressed his forehead to mine and we just stared at each other for an immeasurable moment. Our breathing was already staggered.

He bent down slowly, deepening the moment. Finally his lips met mine. The electric currents soured! I'd never felt something as amazing in my life as kissing Edward. I parted my lips and let his tongue explore my mouth. His wasn't slimy like Mikes had been.

I threw my arms around his neck and entangled them in his hair and his hands moved to my lower back. He tried to pull me closer, but there wasn't really any way of getting closer.

I moaned a little, which really got him going. We were roughly kissing now, and it was even more amazing than before. He nibbled at my lower lip and I moaned again. He went back to kissing me, this time my tongue was exploring my mouth.

After a couple minutes we each had to pull away. Damn oxygen. "Wow," I gasped.

"Wow is right," he gasped back. "That was something else." His green eyes stared down at me. I couldn't resist myself; I pressed my lips to his again. This time it wasn't as intense, but definitely still as passionate.

"Bella," he breathed as we separated again. He was talking in my ear. "Bella," he said again.

"I know," I said, not needing him to finish. "It was the same way for me." The way it felt when we were together.

Suddenly Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. I could feel it cause we were still close. I didn't want this to end. He removed one of his hands from my back and read a text. I noticed that his hair was all messed up, but it looked hot on him. Then again, anything did. I started to laugh.

"What is it?" he asked smiling.

"You're hair is all messed up," I replied still smiling. I began to run my fingers through it again He smiled too and held up his phone for me to read the text. It was from Emmett.

**You two love birds done? We want to leave. –Em**

I felt my face flush and I leaned into his chest, burying my face in my hands. I felt his chest moving and he was laughing. I lifted my head to look up at him. I looked to the door, where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stood watching us. Oh god. I groaned and leaned into his chest again.

"As much as I like this activity and would stay here all night, I guess we should be going."

"I guess we could," I complained. He smirked and took my hand, leading me through the crowd.

As soon as we reached them I was greeted by a squealing Alice and Rosalie. I could still here them, which was pretty impressive cause the music was still blasting.

Once we stepped outside the cold air relieved me, although I'd much rather be encased in Edward's arms. I was walking with Rose and Alice while the boys trailed behind.

"Atta boy," said Emmett who had him in a headlock and was messing up his hair. Edward was laughing but pushed him off of him.

Jasper was patting his back saying "Aw, my little boys all grown up! I'm so proud!"

The three of us just laughed at them as we approached Rosalie's car. Emmett grabbed Rose and kissed her goodbye, while Jasper kissed Alice goodbye. We all eyed the two with questioning looks. "Oh yeah," said Alice, "We're together now." She was grinning from ear to ear and I could tell she was truly happy.

Edward then came over to me. I didn't know what he was going to do! Kiss me? Hug me? Shake my hand maybe? Where did we stand now? He walked up and kissed my cheek. Well, at least I didn't have to reciprocate, cause I wasn't quite able to do that at the moment. "See you later, Bells," he whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"See ya, Edward," I managed to breathe back.

When we got in the car Alice and Rosalie bombarded me with questions. "So are you guys, like, together now?" Alice asked first. She was relatively controlled, for her.

"No guys, it was just hooking up. I don't even know if it'll happen again."

"Well what about when you see him tomorrow?" asked Rose.

"I don't know what it'll be like when I see him. I don't know if he feels the same way about me or not."

"Well why don't you ask him?" Alice asked this time.

"I'm not gonna ask him! He probably just thinks it's hooking up! Which, I mean, it technically was! He didn't say anything about how he felt about me, and I'm not gonna be the one to make the first move." I was beginning to lose it. Why tough? I mean it was hooking up, it wasn't supposed to mean anything more.

"I really think Edward cares about you Bella. I was taking to Jasper about it, and he said that all he talks about is you." I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. "I've never seen someone look at another person the way he looks at you. He definitely likes you Bella. He would've never hooked up with you if he hadn't."

"You probably made him just as happy as he made you," added Rosalie. The blush deepened in my cheeks.

By this time we were back at the dorm. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into pajamas, not even bothering to take my make up off. I needed a good nights sleep, tomorrow I was going shopping with Alice.

* * *

**Oh, can anyone tell me what the life column is for when you add a new document onto the site ? I'm new to this so I don't really know and I just don't want my story to be deleted after 60 days. Thanks**

**Read and Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the other chapters guys ! You don't know how much it means to me that you like my story ! Even if you don't, let me know why.**

**Ok, so we go to Edward's point of view for a little while here. It probably should have been in the last chapter, but that's ok.**

* * *

Chapter 6 –

EPOV

"Dude, you and Bella were all over each other!" said Jasper as we got into Emmett's truck. "You could barely break apart."

I laughed, ignoring his comments. It was true though, if we hadn't needed to breathe I probably would've still been kissing her in that corner. She was simply intoxicating.

The sound of the radio filled the car before Emmett spoke again. "So? What does this mean for you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "It was just hooking up, right? I doubt Bella wants anymore than that."

"And do you want more than that?" asked Jasper turning around from the passenger seat to see my reaction.

"Of course he does! I've never seen him hook up with a random girl before. Our little Edward here only kisses a girl when it means something to him," interjected Emmett. I leaned forward and smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey man, I'm driving here, watch it."

"It's true, Ed. You must really like Bella."

"So what if I do? It's not like she likes me back."

"Dude, are you kidding me? Alice and I were talking about how all you two do is talk about each other."

"What are you talking about?" I said with a little too much excitement in my voice. She likes me. Someone as beautiful and amazing as Bella could really like me. It wasn't possible.

"What he's saying is that she likes you, Dumbass," answered Emmett. "And you totally want her, too."

I couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted Bella, and now, for some insane reason, she wanted me too. Alice had been telling me constantly that we belonged together, but I just didn't see it. How could someone so precious and beautiful like someone like me? I was like a monster. I hurt girls almost every day of my life, always rejecting their invitations. None of them were like Bella though. I'd never met someone that felt so right next to me. I vowed right there I would never hurt Bella.

"I really do guys, I really do."

BPOV

The next morning we woke up at 10, later than usual because, Alice, along with the rest of us, had had a bit too much to drink and needed her sleep too. We quickly showered and dressed and where out on the road towards the mall by 10:45. We skipped breakfast but no one was hungry, just a little hung over. We promised that we'd stop in Starbucks to get morning after coffee that we all desperately needed.

Shopping with Alice should be an Olympic sport. She really outdid me. I _thought_ that I had loved shopping more than anyone, but I was clearly wrong. We went to at least 20 stores even before lunch. I had _at least_ one bag from each store.

I huffed as I practically fell into one of the chairs in the food court. "Jeez Alice, you can shop," I commented.

"Please," said Rosalie, "She isn't even halfway done. We'll be here for another 3 hours minimum."

"How is that even possible?" I said checking my phone. It was already 2:00. "We've covered every store on the first and second floors."

"We still have the third and fourth!" exclaimed Alice. I groaned.

"Now, aren't you glad I told you to wear comfortable shoes?" joked Rosalie.

I glanced down at my worn black Converse. They _were_ my most comfortable shoes. "Extremely."

"Speaking of, Bella," said Alice glancing down at my shoes like I had just done, "We need to get you a new pair of those. And maybe some dark blue ones slip-ons with out the laces; those would be adorable on your tiny feet!"

"Whatever you say, Alice."

After another long 2 hours and 45 minutes we were finished. I had bought 4 new pairs jeans, 2 skirts, 8 long sleeve shirts, 7 short sleeve shirts, 3 dresses, and 3 new pairs of shoes. I also got tons or new jewelry and make up. It was crazy.

My muscles were aching from all of the bags I was carrying. "Alice, are we allowed to go now?" I begged.

"Yes, but we are not going home just yet."

"Where the hell is there left to shop?" complained Rosalie this time.

"Relax! We're not going shopping. I think you girls earned a well deserved mani pedi." Rosalie and I squealed! We definitely needed some relaxation after this shopping trip.

We hurried to the parking lot, threw our bags in the trunk, and headed off toward town. We pulled up into the mini shopping center and parked as close as possible to the nail salon. It was wedged in between a pizza place and a pharmacy. The smell of pizza floated towards me and my stomach grumbled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"We'll go get food after, Bella. Remind me to keep you on a regular feeding schedule," Alice joked.

The warm water was swirling around in the tub from the jets. I placed my feet in and sighed in relief. Alice had me on my feet all day and this felt way too good. I chose my usual color, black, for my toes and nails. When I handed the lady my color she gave me a funny look, but I didn't care. I liked the way it looked and by now I was used to the comments people had made about it.

When my toes where done I moved on to get my nails. A lady in a gray apron came over and started to massage me head and back. It felt so good! The tension that was building in my neck all day was instantly relieved. It was kind of disappointing when it was over.

Alice had chosen a deep red for her nails and Rosalie chose a light pink. They both had such delicate looking hands.

After we dried and paid, we headed over to the pizza place next door to eat. Thank the lord.

I collapsed onto my bed shutting my eyes and hoping to fall asleep. My attempt failed so I just rolled over and flicked on the TV, not bothering to put on pajamas. Before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning refreshed. It was the first day of school! Since when was I excited for school? Oh, since I started an amazing boarding school and already had the best group of friends a girl could ask for.

I was excited, but nervous too. To nervous to eat, actually, which was extremely surprising considering I was _always_ hungry.

Alice and I headed off to the showers at the same time. There were already a few girls in there just getting out of the showers. How where 8 girls supposed to share 3 showers for this whole year? It was a mystery yet to be figured out.

I let the steaming hot water pour over my head as I relaxed. The steam awakened me completely. Today would be a good day, I could feel it. After my time in the shower was long overdue I stepped out and headed back to the room. There Alice had already done her hair and was working on her make up.

I wrapped a towel around me and proceeded to brush out my hair. My saturated locks looked almost a blue black color as it waved down to right below my shoulder blades.

I began the slow process of blowing out my hair. It really only took 20 minutes, but I didn't have the patience for that. Especially since it was my first day of school and I didn't want to be rushing.

To pass the time by I turned on my MacBook Pro and opened up iTunes. I was on an All Time Low kick this week. The first song to come on was _Remembering Sunday_. It was kind of a sad song, but the ending was so uplifting that it was definitely one of my favorites.

With my new found distraction, I finished up my hair, and moved onto make up. Alice gave me a look, but for some reason let me do my own make up. I simply but on the green eyeliner that Alice had given to me on my top and bottom lids. Then I just swiped some mascara across my lashes and strawberry gloss on my lips.

I rummaged through my closet to find the perfect outfit. Even in boarding school, you still need a first day of school outfit. I was so grateful that we didn't have uniforms. I was no Alice, but I drew the line there.

I decided on my new light wash flare jeans that had rips and holes in various spots. The price you pay for ripped clothing amazed me. I paired it with a dark blue baby doll v-neck tank top. I decided to wear the new dark blue Converse Alice had forced me to buy.

I rushed out the door, I had 5 minutes until class started and first period English was about a 4 minute walk. I had gotten pretty familiar with the campus in the past week. I made sure in the first couple of days that I knew where all my classes were so I wouldn't get lost and end up looking like a complete idiot on the first day.

I scrambled into my seat just as the bell rang. The teacher hadn't yet arrived yet and that guy named Mike from the party came over to talk to me.

"Hey," he greeted as if nothing had happened.

"Um, hi," I said coldly.

"Something wrong?" he asked with fake puppy dog eyes. Only I could pull those off so well.

"Besides the fact that you practically mauled me at the party last week and now you're trying to talk to me? No, there's nothing wrong." I knew I was making a bad first impression on my first day, but I didn't really want to be talking to this Mike guy.

"I'm sorry, what did I do? I tend to get a little pushy when I'm drunk."

"You could say that," I mumbled.

"I'm truly sorry for whatever I did. And for the record, I don't remember anything if that matters."

"It doesn't, but I'll forgive you anyway. I'm not looking for enemies on my first day."

"Great," he said flashing a smile at me. It made me nauseous.

As if on queue, the teacher came into the classroom. He droned on for the next hour about what we would be covering this year. Many of the books we'd be reading I had already read for fun at home. This should be fun. He ended the class with trying to learn our names. He forgot everyone's the second he moved onto the next student.

All of my classes, Trigonometry, Art, and Spanish, continued on the same way. Alice was in my Trig class and Rosalie and Jasper where in my Art class. Unfortunately, this kid Mike Newton was in most of my classes too. He clung to my side like a lost puppy dog. He was worse than Jacob, well almost. No one was worse than Jacob. **(Ha! Take that Jacob lovers.) **I met two other annoying boys throughout the day also, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. It was almost as if I was forming a fan club, one that I desperately did not want.

My only exciting class of the morning was Spanish, and only cause Edward was in it. Sadly, being the badass that he is he got there a little late and all the seats around me had been taken. Angela was on my right, and, of course, Mike was on my left.

Of course with my luck the teacher carried on the whole entire class, half in Spanish spoken too fast for me to understand. I had no time to talk to Edward.

Finally the bell rang for Spanish and I was free for the next 40 minutes to enjoy my lunch. My stomach growled since I had not eaten breakfast. God, I hope no one heard that.

"Hey, Bells, wait up!" I heard a voice call after me as I exited the classroom. _Leave me alone already, Mike!_

Thankfully Edward stepped next to me, playfully throwing his arm around my shoulders. I heard Mike's footsteps slow down behind me.

"So, Bella's got a stalker on her first day already. I must say, I'm impressed."

"Ugh, please," I said rolling my eyes. "He's _so_ annoying! He won't leave me alone. I would have much rather sat next to you in Spanish," I said at an attempt to flirt.

"Oh really? Well that can be arranged," he said with a playful grin. I started to turn left towards my dorm, but Edward pulled me right. "Lost on your first day already, new girl?" he joked. "Come on," he jerked his head, "Dining Hall is this way."

"Hey, pretty boy, I know that. I need to stop off at my dorm first." He nodded and we started walking off towards my dorm. "You don't need to walk me, Edward. I don't want to waste your lunch time."

"Now you don't think pretty boy here would let you fend for yourself with all of these I-Love-Bella stalkers out here now, would he?" His crooked grin spread across his face as I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say." Just as I said that, Eric and Tyler strode up to us.

"Hey, Bella," they said in unison. I turned to Edward whose face matched mine, his mouth was pressed into a hard line, obviously holding back laughter.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come to lunch with us," said Tyler. Edwards face turned into a hard glare. His eyes where burning holes into the side of Eric and Tyler's heads which were pointed at me. His arm, which was still around my shoulders, tightened around me.

"That's ok, guys," I said finally turning back to them. "I'm going back to my dorm and then I'll stop by lunch. I don't want to hold you back." I was trying to be nice, but Edward's glare didn't help.

Eric eyed Edward for a moment, but immediately turned back to me. He seemed a bit down from my rejection. "Ok then, see you later Bella."

They stalked off saying something like 'What the fuck was wrong with _him_?'

Edward immediately changed moods. He began chuckling. "So, stalker numbers 2 and 3, I presume?"

"That'd be correct." By this time we were back at my dorm. I led him upstairs and flung my bag down on my desk as soon as we entered. I couldn't help but realize that me and Edward where alone in _my room_. I distracted myself by emptying my bag and shoving my afternoon books inside.

He went to go sit on my bed. _Not helping Edward, I thought_. "You have biology this afternoon?" he asked eyeing my books. I simply nodded, not able to form a coherent sentence at this moment. "Next period, Mr. Banner?" I simply nodded again. "Me too!"

We stared at each other for a moment. "Bella, come here for a sec," he said in a seductive voice. I slowly walked over to him. I stumbled, but grabbed the desk for support before I fell flat on my face. I felt my cheeks burn as I looked down to the ground. He chuckled. "You're so adorable when you act like a klutz."

"Oh trust me, I'm not acting. I might just be the most uncoordinated, yet athletic person you've ever met." He chuckled more as I continued walking over to him.

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, I still think it's adorable." I breathed in the scent of his breath. It was minty. Our noses where just centimeters apart, getting closer by the millisecond.

I couldn't wait any longer. I pressed my lips to his cool, soft ones. I could hear angels sing. Our lips moved together. The minty scent tasted even better!

He slowly poked his tongue into my mouth. It moved around with mine. The kiss deepened as I tangled my fingers in his hair and his arms snaked even further around my waist. It was like I was in heaven.

We finally broke apart after a few minutes. "Damn oxygen," I gasped. He laughed at my little comment. He pressed his lips back to mine, but in a gentler way this time. I kissed back.

After a few more minutes I broke us apart. "Come on, we need to go to lunch."

"This is better than lunch," he said against my lips. I laughed, he was right, it was much better.

He rolled me over so my back was on the bed. He came down and hovered over me, not letting his weight crush me. Out lips met again. "So, much better," I said between kisses.

* * *

**So, you'll just have to wait for Biology class next chapter, and I have a few other things up my sleeve.**

**I guess from the way I keep on bashing on Jacob you can tell that I really hate him, even after reading BD. I'm not sure if he'll make an appearence in this FanFic. Haven't decided yet. Oh well.**

**Read and Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I had fun writing it !**

**I tried to add some music to it since, if you read my profile (which you probably don't lol), says that I absolutely love alternative music. I added like 3 songs or something.**Chapter 7 -

* * *

EPOV

My head was spinning. I was on a high, and nothing could knock me down. Well, so I thought.

My arm was slung casually around Bella's tiny shoulders. Her lips were a little chapped from our make out session. A smile grew on my face. I could just barely see down the top of her tank top. Her breasts where somewhat large, a small C maybe. She was beyond beautiful.

We were on our way to Biology when I saw her. Lauren Mallory. We dated for about 2 months last year. I realized that out relationship had no substance. I couldn't even remember one meaningful conversation we'd ever had.

"Let's go this way," I whispered in Bella's ear hoping to avoid Lauren.

"Edward!" Crap. I heard the shrill of her voice and tried to pretend I didn't hear, but before I knew it she was tapping on my shoulder. I couldn't help but turn around; I didn't want to be rude.

"Oh hey, Lauren," I said in a flat voice. I eyed Bella next to me. She looked as if she wanted to run and hide, or beat the shit out of Lauren. I was praying for the second one.

"Whose this?" asked Lauren who was now eyeing my Bella.

"Bella Swan," I replied. Saying her name burned my lips in a pleasurable way. "Bella, this is Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley," I said motioning to the two girls that stood before me.

"Nice to meet you," said Bella very sweetly. I could tell she faked her smile. She was just about as happy to see these girls here as I was.

"Hi," Lauren replied, not even looking at her. I glared at her. "Can we, like, talk?"

I glanced at Bella, trying to signal to her to get me out of this. She didn't quite catch on. She just motioned for me to go, faking a smile again. I saw pain and jealousy flicker across her eyes. She was jealous. I smiled to myself.

Wait, I promised never to hurt Bella. "Sorry Lauren, I can't right now."

"Oh come on, please," she begged. "I swear it will only take, like, 2 seconds." She grabbed for my hand, but I easily broke free from her grip.

"Go, Edward," said Bella. Her voice dripped with hatred.

"Fine, but save me a seat in Bio, ok? I'll be there as soon as I can," I promised. I looked deep into her eyes so she could see that I truly meant it. She gave me a quick nod, turned, and walked off towards Bio.

Lauren cleared her throat. "Um, Jess? A little, like, privacy please?" Who talked like that? Especially to there best friend? What had I _ever_ seen in this girl? Her hair was a fake blonde color and she was annoying cheerleader whose voice was so high pitched it almost hurt my ears. I definitely liked brunettes better.

As soon as Jessica turned her back Lauren lunged herself at my lips. I turned my head, just ducking out of the way, and pushed her back.

"What the hell are you doing, Lauren?"

"Well I want a kiss from my boyfriend, that's all," she said leaning in again. Again, I pushed her back.

"Excuse me? Boyfriend? Are you crazy? We broke up last March! I broke up with you. We have barely even talked since then."

"Oh, Edward. Come on, we both know you want me back. We know you had a, like, minor lapse in judgment, but I'm willing to forgive and forget." Wow, I'm surprised she new what minor lapse meant.

"Hell no, Lauren. Get away from me. I don't know why I _ever_ went out with you."

"Come on, baby, you know you don't mean that," she said this time reaching to put her arms around my waist.

"Don't fucking call me baby. Get the hell away from me, Lauren."

She just gaped at me. After she huffed and stomped away.

I smiled to myself. _The crazy bitch is gone. Now it's time to see my Bella._

BPOV

I headed off to Bio with my arms folded across my chest. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why was I so jealous? Yes I had just spent the last half hour making out with Edward on my bed, but that didn't mean we were together. As much as I wanted us to be, it still didn't. Maybe he had other…obligations.

I immediately tried to push the thought out of my head. He said he wanted to sit next to me in Biology, right? He must like me, at least a little bit.

I pictured the two fake blonde girls I had seen. Lauren was about my height, and Jessica was about and inch or so shorter. They both had terrible roots and really needed to re-dye their hair. Alice would have been appalled.

By the looks of it, and the way they talked, they seemed like the cheerleader type. Anyone who said like that many times had to be. I smirked to myself as I remembered a quote I had once seen on a volleyball shirt. _Be nice to cheerleaders, they got cut from last years volleyball team_.

I smirked some more as I entered the classroom and found an empty lab desk in the back. I put my bag down on the chair next to me. Edward said he wanted a seat, he was getting one. _Now whose being the protective one, Bella? _I thought to myself.

About 2 minutes later the god walked into the room. Everything seemed to get brighter when he did. The lyrics '_You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame_' popped into my head. They were from the song _Lullaby_ by The Spill Canvas.

He looked around for a sec before he saw me. When he found me he smiled and walked over.

I pulled my bag away so he could sit next to me. "So," I said, "What was that?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Oh, you mean the devil? I dated her for 2 months last year." I felt a pain spread through my insides. Of course I knew Edward would have had ex girlfriends, I mean he was beyond gorgeous, but I didn't think it would affect me that much. The pain spread as I pictured him kissing other girls.

He must have noticed because he took his long, pale finger and placed it under my chin so he could tilt my face up to look at him. I gazed deep into his eyes that seemed to go on forever. "There's nothing between me and Lauren anymore. The girl is a complete idiot. I don't what I _ever_ saw in her." I nodded my head. He must have not thought that I believed him. "I only like one girl now," he said as a smile grew on his face.

My mouth fell open. Had he really just said that? He liked me? It couldn't be. He must have thought that I didn't believe him. "Let me prove it to you, I'll take you out to dinner tonight."

"Like a date?" I asked attempting innocence.

"Exactly like a date. I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"Perfect," I replied. I couldn't contain my excitement. Edward Cullen, _the_ Edward Cullen, the guy who I dreamed about every night since I met him, was taking me out on a date!

Just the Mr. Banner walked in. He quickly introduced himself before going on and on about what we'd be doing this year just like the rest of my teachers. Well at least I wouldn't have homework tonight; I was a little busy anyway. I smiled to myself at the thought.

The rest of Bio and last period Gym flew by. I was way too excited for my date tonight! Before practice, which started at four, I stopped by the Dining Hall and got a snack bar and bag of chips out of one of the vending machines. I was so damn hungry!

I told Alice and Rosalie about my date with Edward at volleyball practice. They promised to do my hair, make up, and pick out an outfit for me. What would I do without them? Oh yeah, do it myself.

It was hard to focus during practice, but I managed to push Edward out of my mind for the 2 hours the best that I could. Our first game was this week against DelView Academy. Marbury was getting all intense and making sure that everything was perfect.

It was the first week of school and games, so very fittingly it was called Homecoming week. The soccer game was on Wednesday, our game on Thursday, and the highly anticipated football game was on Friday night. There was no Homecoming Dance like you here about on TV. There was never one at Forks High, either.

Finally I found myself in the shower, letting the hot water calm my nerves. The closer the clock ticked to 7:30, the more nervous I got. I couldn't help it, it was Edward freaking Cullen for crying out loud.

Rosalie insisted on blowing out my hair, even though I could handle that on my own, as Alice applied my make up. It was already 6:40. They scolded me for taking so long in the shower.

I insisted on choosing the playlist if they were going to play dress up with me. They handled the beauty while I handled the tunes. I decided to put on Metro Station. They were alternative music, while still fun to dance to. The lyrics of _Seventeen Forever_ filled the room.

_You are young and so am I  
And this is wrong  
But who am I to judge?  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

This song definitely summed up my night. Even in the first opening lyrics it described Edward and I. _You feel like heaven when we touch. _Hell yes he does.

Alice decided on me wearing my new jean skirt. It was a little short. She paired it with a dark pink t-shirt from Nordstroms. It had extra fabric that criss-crossed over my chest. It felt silky against my skin. I had on white sandals from Nine West and a white purse. I refused to take off my peace sign necklace or my bracelets.

Rosalie insisted that I wear my new push-up bra from Victoria's Secret. The cups were dark red and fire red zebra striped. The back was lace in the same fire red color.

At exactly 7:30 I heard a knock on my door. Wow, he was good. I jumped up to answer. He was breathtaking. He had on a pair of nice Levi jeans and a pale button down shirt. God he was beautiful.

The shirt set off his emerald eyes. I was mesmerized by them. I couldn't look away. We were both just standing in the doorway, drinking each other in. I finally snapped back to reality. "We should go," I said breaking the silence.

He cleared his throat. "Right, yeah, come on." He took my hand and he led me to his shiny silver Volvo.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I figured you didn't really get to see the town last time we went out, so were gonna go for dinner there. Then there's a river and a really nice pier that we can walk on."

"Really? How have I managed not to see this yet? I've been here for almost a week and a half." We both just looked at each other.

"Alice," we said in unison. We both started cracking up.

"She means well, but she moves to fast to appreciate the little things in life." I laughed.

"Very true." He pressed play on his stereo and _Stay Young_ by We the Kings filled the car.

"No way! I'm a total music loser too! Alice and Rose always make fun of me cause they know none of the songs I listen to!"

I smiled. "You should make fun of them. They'd much rather listen to the Top 100 then music with substance." He chuckled.

"I totally agree!"

By then we had pulled up to a restaurant. It was one of those Japanese Hibachi Steak Houses where they cook in front of you.

We went inside, hand in hand, where the waitress led us to a table that had two empty seats while the other eight were occupied by 5 older women having a 'girls night out' and three other rowdy boys.

"It's not as private as I would have liked, but I figured you would like it. Alice told me you liked to eat."

My cheeks began to turn pink. "Stupid pixie," I mumbled to him and rolled my eyes. "But really, this is perfect." He smiled back at me. Just then the waitress came to take our drink orders. I got a sprite and Edward got a coke.

"So," I said, turning to stare at him. "I wanna get to know you. Let's play truth?"

"Truth? Are we five?"

"Yes, now ask me something."

"Ok, I'll go easy on you at first," he said with a devilish grin. "What's your favorite color?" He didn't realize that might be one of the worst questions to ask.

"It's um, uh, green." I blushed scarlet.

He smirked. "Only you could blush at that." I smiled at him. "Why'd you blush though?"

"Well, it's always been my, uh, favorite color. But recently I like it more, because, uh, well, it's um…the color of your eyes," I finally managed out.

He smiled wide. "Oh, so you like the color of my eyes, do you?" He was still smiling.

"Edward, don't," I said innocently. I didn't know how much more blood my cheeks could handle.

"Ok, ok fine. I'm sorry, you're just too adorable when you blush." This made me blush even more as he smiled more. "You're turn to ask."

We continued on with this until the chef came to prepare our food. He learned about why I moved to Forks in the first place and a lot about my mom. He also thought it was hilarious that I was deathly afraid of clowns and snakes. I shuddered even telling him about it. I also told him about Jacob and how I was prone to stalkers even back in Forks. He had laughed and said "They can't help themselves, you're just too irresistible."

I learned all about his family to. His father, Carlisle, was a doctor, and his mother, Esme, was an interior decorator. He, Alice, and Emmett where adopted when they were just infants. His parents couldn't imagine having just one baby in the house, they wanted three! He and his family lived in Easton, a town about 20 minutes from Forks.

The chef was very funny saying things like 'egg roll' or 'remix' while playing around with our food on the table. It actually was really cool. I tried to imagine myself throwing knives around in the air, that would not end well.

I ordered the hibachi shrimp and Edward ordered the hibachi steak. It was delicious!

"I don't like the way those guys are staring at you," Edward said glaring at the three rowdy boys sitting across from us. They looked to be about our age.

"To be honest, I don't think they're staring at me."

"Have you not noticed it all night? They're practically drooling."

"Actually, I've been a little busy staring at you all night," I confessed. A smile tugged at his lips.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Don't tempt me, Bella." With that we got the check and left. We walked down to the end of the block and made a left. In front of me was a wide river that was lit up from the lights of the towns on either side of it.

"Wow," I said as I rested my palms on the railing of the pier. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," said Edward as he came up behind me and encased me in his arms as he rested his hands on the railing next to mine. I blushed and leaned back into him.

"You're too nice to me."

"I'm not nearly nice enough." I turned around so I was facing him and snaked my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. "Bella," he breathed.

I rested my head on his chest, inhaling. He smelled fresh and clean, I couldn't quite name it, but it was definitely my favorite smell. "Mmmm," I offered as a response. My eyes were closing and I was beginning to grow tired.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes popped open. Had he really just asked that? I've been waiting for this for what seemed like forever! Ok, it was a week and a half, but I knew it since the moment I laid eyes on him.

I couldn't speak; I was so excited! I simply stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I unraveled my arms and threw them around his neck. His own arms now snaked around my waist.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said chuckling against my lips.

I nodded my head. "Absolutely."

* * *

**Check out Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. It is like the epitome for Bella and Edward.**

**Read and Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to ****MilesOfSmiles13**** and ****HeartofTwilight**** for their extremely nice reviews ! Also, thanks to ****xx.nikteche**** for some of the ideas in this chapter !**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed !**

* * *

Chapter 8 -

**Wednesday**

Edward and I were rolling around on my bed making out. I hadn't planned on this happening, not that I was complaining. We were just coming up to my room so I could get changed and grab my volleyball stuff. I was mid pulling my shirt on when he grabbed me around my waist and threw me on the bed.

"Let's play a game," he growled as he came and knelt over me. He started tickling me all over.

"Edward! No! Stop!" I somehow gasped out while laughing hysterically.

"Well someone's ticklish, aren't we?" I somehow managed to get my arms out and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to my face. He immediately stopped tickling me and crashed into my lips.

He eventually flipped over so he was on his back and I was on top of him. "Mmm, I like this game," I said against his lips.

"We should play it a lot more," he said while kissing me some more. "Speaking of games, are you coming to mine today?"

"Do you want me to?" I asked and then kissed him again.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, of course I'm coming." I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, teasing him. I stood up and started to walk away. He quickly snuck a strong arm around my waist and pulled me back.

"Now we're go you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear.

"Pay backs a bitch," I joked. "You tickled me before, and now I'm not gonna kiss you." He reached out a long finger and tilted my face towards him. His lips pressed against mine again before I had a chance to argue. I felt myself getting dizzy as I kissed back. He was way too good at this.

"You were saying?" he mocked.

"That's not fair. You know I can't resist you!"

"Exactly."

"I really need to go, it's almost four," I said not really wanting to go to volleyball just yet.

He walked me downstairs and I gave him one last kiss goodbye.

"See you later, love," he called after me. Love? I could get used to that nickname.

When I was just about at the gym I felt someone tug on my arm.

"What the hell?" I said turning around ready to curse the person out. It was Lauren. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

"What do I want?" she said glaring at me. "I want you to stay away from Edward, he's mine," hissed.

"Really? Cause I believe he's _my_ boyfriend," I spat back.

She gasped. "You bitch!" A smug smile spread across my face before I turned and walked away.

…

"Go Edward!" I shouted out to the field. He was dribbling up the left side and heading towards the goal. He had already gotten past 2 defenders and was nearing the goal. He quickly crossed it over to a kid named Rob. He shot, but it was blocked by the goalie. The goalie was ranked number 4 in the nation, so he was beyond good.

Croatan was one of their biggest competitions this year, and the game was tied at 0 with a minute left. We couldn't lose this game or it would set it us off on a bad track for the rest of the season.

The goalie punted the ball high in the air to about midfield. Number 24 on the other team trapped the ball and started dribbling down the field. 45 seconds left

He kept on dribbling until he was about halfway between the goal and midfield. He crossed it over into the corner to number 3. Ok, well he _tried_ to cross it into the corner. Out of no where Jasper came intercepting the pass before it could get to number 3.

"Yeah Jazz!" called Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, and I all cheered. 30 seconds left.

He dribbled up to the midfield line where he booted the ball all the way Rob who was down the field in the right corner. 15 seconds left. Rob played with the ball, pulling moves to get past a defender. He crossed the ball into the middle to Edward.

He made contact with the ball in the air and it sailed into the top left corner. The goalie leaped. Time seemed to slow down. I watched the ball soar into the top left corner. The goalie just about had it, it looked like he did.

At the last second it slipped right past his fingers and swished against the net. The crowd went wild! We won! The team went crazier. Edward was cheering and pumping his fists in the air as his team came over and hugged and tackled him.

It was going to be a great season.

"Let's go!" called Alice over the crowd. Of course the little pixie would run out on the field. I gladly followed and started running towards my man, hoping not to trip. He saw me running over and pushed away from his friends. I finally reached him.

I jumped up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. I hugged him tight. "Congratulations Edward!"

"Thanks, love!" God I loved that nickname. I placed my hands along his jaw line and pulled him in for an intense kiss. I heard one of the guys on the team whistle, but I didn't care. I was never one for PDA, but my man deserved it!

**Thursday**

EPOV

I tired to calm Bella down as we walked towards the gym. Today was her first game, and she was beyond nervous. "Bella, you're gonna do wonderful," I said while rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"But what if I mess up? What if I blow the game for us?"

"Shh, shh. Love that's not going to happen. You're an amazing volleyball player. You're going to play great."

"Thanks, Edward." She looked great in her green spandex that hugged her ass and muscular legs perfectly. Her uniform wasn't skin tight like I'd hoped, but hung a little loosely. It still showed off her amazing body. It was white with green trim and green writing. She was number 13.

"By the way, you look very hot in your uniform," I whispered into her ear smiling. She just playfully hit my arm and blushed. I loved it when she did that.

We finally reached the gym. I gave her a quick kiss and she turned off to the gym. After she took two steps I playfully smacked her ass and said "Go get 'em!" She turned around and her mouth formed an 'o' shape which grew into a playful glare. I put my hands up in a defensive position. "Couldn't help myself," I smiled. "You're just too tempting." She smiled and headed off towards the gym.

I went back to the dorms to grab Jasper and Emmett and then we headed back to the game.

BPOV

I was too nervous to think. I new that DelView was good, but we were better. What if I mess up? What if I'm the reason we lose? A million thoughts were rushing through my head as I peppered with Alice. I was doing well in warm ups, but who knew what would happen for the game.

A new thought popped into my head. Edward was going to be here. What if I messed up in front of him? I would make a complete fool of myself!

"Relax, Bella. You're going to do great!" said Rosalie as if she could read my thoughts.

The refs blew their whistles, signaling DelView that they had the full court to warm up for 6 minutes. Marbury called us over. "Alright girls, huddle up." He read off the line up. DelView had the first serve, and I'd be starting in front right so I could serve first when we got the ball back.

For the last few minutes we all lined up watching DelView practice. All of their hitters were good, and they're middle was almost as tall as Angela and could block really well. Crap.

"Work the quick offense," Marbury came over and told me. "Their middle will be all over the standard offense." I nodded my head. A new wave of nerves settled over me.

Their 6 minutes was up and we took the court. Marbury would toss the ball to Alice or one of the other passers who would loft the ball over to where I was standing at the net and I would send it out to the various hitters. A few other passers were standing on the other side of the net working on defense. After 4 minutes, we split up on each side to serve. I worked on my regular serve, trying to get top spin on the ball, and my jump serve. Both were strong and Marbury left it up to me to decide which one I would use.

The buzzer from the scoreboard rang, and the game started.

EPOV

Damn my girl was good. She was serving and the score was already 6 to 1. She sent the ball flying over the net. The muscles in her legs tensed and relaxed as she ran back to her position on the court. DelView was able to return the serve with a hard outside hit.

Alice laid out for the ball, still giving Bella a perfect pass. Bella sent the ball out to Rosalie, who gladly smashed the ball down as hard as possible.

"Holy shit. Do you see number 18?" said some guys sitting in front of us. They had on DelView sweatshirts and had come to watch the game on one of the fan buses. "She's so fucking hot!" I felt Emmett tense up next to me. He hated when people talked about Rosalie.

"What about number 6? I'd tap that so hard!" Alice. Now Jasper tensed up. I had to hold both of them back, although I was getting angry now too.

"Ok, number 13 guys," said the other guy sitting with them. I growled now. They would not talk about my Bella. "I mean, do you see her ass?" I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. My right fist started to shake. Now both Emmett and Jasper had to hold me back.

"Let's just go sit over there," said Jasper. I knew that was best, but I really just wanted to beat these three tools. I drew in a deep breath and nodded. We headed over to the complete opposite side of the bleachers.

We ended up beating DelView in three games. **(Volleyball is played to best out of 5 games. Each is played to 25 points.) **My anger had subsided and I just wanted to go congratulate my love. She started walking over to me when the coach was done talking to them. Her face was flushed, but from heat, for once she wasn't blushing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the 3 tools from before walking over to her. I quickened my pace so I could reach her before they did. "You played great, love," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Edward, I'm all sweaty!"

"I don't mind. You're hot when you're sweaty," I grinned. I quickly stole a glance at the 3 guys who were now looking disappointed and started to walk away. I smiled to myself more. "Again, you played great."

"Thanks!" She looked so happy. I was so lucky to have a girl like her.

**Friday**

I sat on the cold bleachers, letting Edwards's body heat warm me up. It was freezing, even with one of Edward's sweatshirts and a blanket wrapped around me. Next to me sat Alice and Jasper and then Rosalie.

Rose was so into the game. She actually understood football, probably from watching Emmett play so much. She cheered him on so lovingly. She didn't even look cold, just happy.

"What position does Emmett play?" I asked Edward.

"Wide receiver." I just gave him a look.

"I don't speak football, sorry." He laughed. All I really did know about football was that the offensive team had four downs to try and score. Every 10 yards, you were granted another 4 downs. A touchdown was worth 6 points and you got to kick a field goal after a touchdown which was worth 1 point.

"Basically, he's fast, so he goes and runs around to get open. He's really good at catching the ball." I just nodded my head and said oh. I involuntarily shivered and Edward tightened his arms around me.

"Sorry," I said pathetically.

"Don't love. I don't mind holding onto you."

"Well I don't mind you holding me." I leaned in for a kiss. He gave me a quick kiss and turned his attention back to the game. Damn. I was being the annoying girlfriend. I turned my attention towards the game too. Maybe I could learn to like football.

The game was exciting was I got into it. We were tied at 7 in the last quarter. About five minutes into it, Emmett scored. The crowd erupted. I got up on my feet, breaking Edward's hold on me, and started cheering. "Yeah Emmett!" I called.

Rosalie was even louder than me. She was bouncing up and down yelling. It reminded me of Alice when we were going shopping. I laughed to myself.

"Looks like someone finally understands football," Edward joked.

"Hey, I understand the basics, just not when it gets all complicated." He laughed. I loved his musical laugh. It automatically brought a smile to my face.

We ended up winning the game, 14-7. After, we all went over to congratulate Emmett.

"You did awesome man!" said Edward slapping him on his back. Emmett was smiling that big goofy smile of his. You could tell he was truly happy.

Rosalie went over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Aw, come one that's all I get?" he complained. She smirked and went in for another kiss.

From the corner of my eye I saw a stupid slut approaching me. Lauren. She was wearing her stupid cheerleading uniform that showed way too much skin.

"Hey, Edward!"

He gave her an annoyed half smile. She just smiled back, showing off her fake white teeth. I wanted to slap her. "Great game Emmett," she said before glaring at me and turning off.

"Stupid whore," I muttered under my breath. Edward heard and started laughing. I smiled up at him.

"Hey Bella," said Alice pulling me off to the side. "Rose wants to, let's just say, congratulate Emmett tonight."

"Too much info Al."

She laughed. "Well I was gonna spend the night with Jasper, so do you think Edward could stay in our room tonight."

My eyes widened and I smiled. I was spending the night with Edward! "Of course!" I said excitedly.

* * *

**Ah! Don't hate me...the next chapter will be about Edward and Bella's night together.**

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. And sorry that this chapter is so short, I know you guys really wanted it to be a long one. I'm having _major_ writers block and just like can't get anywhere in this story. Help please! If you have any ideas at all please PM me or write a review with where you think I should go.**

**Also, xx.nikteche is the best and you should definitely check out her stories !!**

* * *

Chapter 9 -

I was spending the night with Edward!! Holy crap! I was squealing on the inside. _God, I've been around Alice too long. _

"Ready to go?" Edward asked when Alice and I went back over to the other guys.

"Don't you need to get your stuff?" He simply shook his head no. "Alice?" I figured. He smiled and nodded.

When we got back to my dorm he picked my up bridal style and carried me into the room. "Edward!" I squealed. I really have been around Alice too much.

"Yes, love?" he said laying me down onto my bed. Before I had time to answer he gently kissed my lips. After a second he pulled back and stared deep into my eyes. All I saw was pure love. Wait! Love? Could Edward actually love me? Did I love him? I've never been in love before. I don't know what it feels like. I've never felt like this before though. Is it love?

Before I could figure out I lost my train of thought when Edward leaned in for another kiss. He started to move onto the bed himself and he hovered over me. I pulled him closer to me and tangled my fingers into his hair. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip. It tasted so sweet.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Not because of Edward, I felt my best when I was with him. My jeans where annoyingly chaffing my skin and it was becoming painful.

I pushed him back slightly. "What's wrong, love?" he said looking hurt. God how I hated that look.

"Oh nothing! Well, my jeans." His face relaxed into a smile. "Can I just change into sweats quickly?"

"Yeah. Damn, you had me nervous there for a second Bella." He said letting my up and sitting with his legs dangling off the bed reaching the floor.

"Please, Edward. I'm doing my favorite thing in the world right now." I padded over to my closet to find a pair of sweats. I could feel his eyes following me. I pulled out my gray volleyball sweats that said Swan on the butt.

Without thinking I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. Shit. Edward's in the room. Oh well, right? I mean he _is_ my boyfriend. We probably would have sex eventually. Why not give him a little preview? I smirked to myself at the thought.

I turned to see him. His eyes were wide open. I smirked some more. He recovered himself and chuckled at my underwear. They were dark blue boy shorts that said I Love Geeks on the side.

"So am I a geek?" he chuckled some more. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him, shaking my head.

I pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it in my closet. "I'm keeping that by the way."

"Of course, love."

I tugged my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. My bra was plain white today with two buttons between the cups. Damn, why didn't I wear a pretty one! I yanked a plain white Hanes V-Neck T-shirt out of one of my drawers and threw it on.

"Now, where were we?" I said seductively walking over back to him. Of course, I ruined the moment and stumbled. Shit.

"You ok, love?" he asked suppressing a laugh. I playfully glared back at him. This put him over the edge, and he started to chuckle. I continued to walk over to him and straddled his lap. That shut him up.

"Again, where were we?" I cupped my hands along his jaw line and licked my lips. His hands slipped under my shirt and grabbed my sides. He wasn't trying to take my shirt off, just pulling me closer.

"I believe we were right here," he whispered against my lips, blowing his cool, minty breath against my face. I pulled him to me and started to fiercely kiss him. Mmm, he tasted so good!

A moan escaped my lips. He was such a good kisser. Better than anyone I'd ever kissed. I pulled back, both of us gasping for air. I pushed him back down and he pulled my on top of him, kissing me just as intense as before. Damn, why wasn't this bed bigger!

…

After about another hour of making out, we finally broke apart. He lay on his back facing the ceiling. I was on my side, facing him, perched up on my elbow. I was tracing circles over his perfectly muscled chest. Our breath was still ragged.

"Mmm, you taste good." He chuckled, causing me to trace ridged circles over his chest.

"You taste better," he smiled. I leaned down and gave him one last kiss. He moved his hand and placed it against the back of my head, keeping my lips on his. I smiled against his lips before finally pulling back.

"Let's watch a movie!" I said excitedly sitting up.

He chuckled at my eagerness. "What movie?"

"A scary one!" Truth was I hated scary movies, I just wanted to cuddle up to Edward.

"You sure that's not just an excuse to cuddle up to me?" he joked. Damnit! He knew me to well! I blushed scarlet. He chuckled when he realized I was blushing because he was right. I've never heard him laugh more than I did tonight.

"Well would you rather watch a chick flick? Cause I'm sure we have plenty of those."

"No, no, a scary movie is good," he replied. God forbid a chick flick.

I grinned smugly. "You'd watch a chick flick for me."

"Without a doubt."

"Damn, you're whipped!" I joked, playfully hitting him.

"And proud." I smiled so wide. He didn't mind being whipped. What an amazing boyfriend!

"So what movie do you want to watch?" We eventually decided on _Friday the 13th_. I tried to convince him otherwise. I knew all Freddy and Jason movies where extremely scary, and a wimp like me couldn't handle it.

We popped the DVD into the DVD player and cuddled up. Edward was propped up against my pillows and his right arm was wrapped around my shoulders. I laid on my side with my head on his chest. My right arm was draped over his chest and stomach. I held his left hand in mine, rubbing circles on the outer part of his hand. That always soothed me.

I shivered as the opening scenes came onto the screen. It wasn't scary yet, but I knew that it would be and just the thought scared me. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered in my ear. I felt like he meant more than just this movie. Maybe he'd protect me forever.

After the movie, and me screaming and cowering into Edward's shoulder about 100 times, I finally drifted off to sleep in his arms. I had the best nights sleep…ever.

…

I woke up from the sun light that managed to slip through the blinds. Edward and I were spooning and his arm was tightly wrapped around my waist. I glanced up at the digital clock that stood on my dresser. It read 10:27. I guess I could wake him up.

I squirmed around so I was facing him. His arm was still around my waist. He looked so cute when he slept! His was slightly open and practically calling my name!

I reached up and captured his lips. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, but he responded with eagerness once he realized what has going on.

After a few moments we pulled away from each other. "Mmm. I thought I was dreaming. I wish I could wake up like that every morning."

"That can be arranged," I said pulling myself up to his lips again.

* * *

**Ugh, again sorry for it being _so_ short. I know it kinda sucks too, but it's the best I could do right now. Let me know what you think I should do PLEASE ! I won't be able to update as often because I have no clue where I'm gonna go with this. So help!!**

**Also, I have another idea for another story so if you go to my profile you can see a little bit about it. The more you help the sooner I write it !**

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, basically, I'm the biggest bitch ever. I haven't updated in FOREVER and you have no idea how truly sorry i am. There was just a lot going on, and then my computer crashed, and everything was just a mess. So I'm truly truly sorry.**

**I tried to make this a really good chapter, I hope you think so too.**

* * *

Chapter 10 -

I zipped up my duffel in one swift motion and longingly glanced over at Edward who was sitting over my bed. Since the team had been doing extremely well this season, we were 16 and 1, we were invited to play at the Fall Beach Classic. It was a tournament in Northern California and I was extremely psyched to go. The only thing that was making me sad was that bronze haired boy I wouldn't get to see for 4 days.

It physically hurt to be separated from him now. He completely took over my life. Every thought was about him, every change I considered him, everything involved him. He was my life now.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I said standing up and walking over to him.

He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll miss you more," he said burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"What am I going to over Thanksgiving break? I'm not gonna be able to be with you 24/7 and that's going to kill me."

"I know love, but we only live 20 minutes away from each other. I'm sure Esme would love to do Thanksgiving together."

"Really?" I said, my face suddenly lighting up. Then I realized I had about 5 minutes left with my beloved boyfriend. My mood suddenly deflated again.

We walked out to the coach bus, yes a coach bus, one of the many pluses of a successful boarding school, and parted with one quick kiss.

I grabbed the window seat next to Alice and shoved my headphones in my ears. I turned the music to the loudest it would go. I closed my eyes, tears threatening to spill, and leaned my head against the cool window.

When I next opened my eyes the California sun was high in the sky and we were parked outside of a hotel.

"How long was I asleep?" I grumbled to Alice.

"The whole 4 hours Bella. You were very boring to sit next to!" she huffed "I couldn't even talk fashion with you!"

We headed off the bus and checked in. Rosalie and I were sharing a room while Alice was sharing one with Angela.

I slid my key card into the door and it opened with a click. I stepped in and it immediately smelled of vanilla. The room was huge! Another plus of going to a successful boarding school. There were two queen size beds with gold comforters and a night stand in between the beds. The wallpaper was a mix of gold and cream and the floor was a cream color. On the opposite end of the room was a sliding glass door that opened up to a balcony. The balcony looked over the city, and it looked beautiful.

"Holy shit, Rose! This is awesome!"

"Mhmm, you'll enjoy it!" I'll enjoy it? Huh?

Before I could ask there was a slight knock on the door. After the slight knock there were three louder poundings on the door. Alice.

"Jeez Al, chill," Rosalie yelled back. She opened the door, enough for me to see it was Alice, and then was grabbed by the little pixie out of sight. What where they up to?

I started to unpack my clothes, leaving the left side of the dresser drawers for Rose's stuff. After I put away all of my stuff, way too much thanks to Alice, I pulled out my laptop and turned up the music.

I thought I heard a slight knock on the door, but I wasn't sure because of the music. I just ignored it. Suddenly there was louder pounding. Alice again? Wait she was with Rose.

"Damn Rose, don't you have a key?" I said shutting off the music and padded over to the door.

My jaw dropped. He was here! I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Edward!" I shrieked sounding like Alice and throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckled in my ear and shivers were sent up my spine. "Miss me, love?"

"You have no idea! What are you doing here?" I asked while pulling back to give him a slight kiss on the lips.

"We're all here, me, Emmett, Jasper." He pushed me back further into the room and shut the door with his foot. "Now I wasn't done kissing you."

He gently pushed me down onto the bed, placing kisses along my jaw line. My fingers where knotted in his hair and I pulled his lips back to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. I gladly let him even though he probably had the inside of my mouth memorized by now.

We eventually pulled back for air, both of our breaths ragged. "Well, if I was only gone from you for a couple of hours and I get that, I might have to do that more often," I teased. I knew I could never really be away from him that long.

"You can get this anytime, love. All you have to do is ask." He gently kissed me one more time and proceeded to get off of me. I missed the warmth.

"Are you staying in here tonight?" I practically begged him.

"Do you want me to?"

I simply nodded in response, biting my lower lip in anticipation.

"Silly Bella, of course I am. I came here with Em, Jazz, and Ben, Angela's boyfriend. We're all staying with each other. Em got him and Rose another room, as did Ben. So we're all alone tonight," he said the last part with a playful smirk.

"Come on, get ready," he commanded. "We're going out to a romantic dinner."

"Uh, Edward, I don't have anything remotely fancy for a romantic dinner. I mostly have my volleyball stuff and sweats. Unless you want me wearing my spandex around the city."

He nodded his head eagerly as his eyes got wide. "You could definitely do that!" I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled. "One word, Pixie."

I considered this for a moment. "Yes, Alice would be the one person to bring dresses to a volleyball tournament."

He chuckled again, god I loved his laugh. "Well, to give her some credit, I told her I wanted tonight to be perfect, so I told her to pack you some stuff."

"Smooth, Cullen. Wait – everyone else knew you guys were coming?" He nodded his head. 'That's so not fair!"

"Well I didn't want to tell you cause I wanted it to be a surprise. I told you I wanted tonight to be perfect." He flashed that crooked grin I couldn't resist.

"You know I hate surprises," I faked whined.

"Even if the surprise is me?" he mocked walking over towards me.

"Well," I said sliding my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me, "I guess if the surprise is you it's a good one."

"Only good?" he raised an eyebrow, smugly smiling.

"Amazing." I stood on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "Now I have to go get ready," I said slipping out of his arms and grabbing my toiletries. I padded out of the room and over to Alice's.

"What took you so long Bella? We only have an hour and a half to get you ready!" she huffed and she stormed back into her room, leaving the door open for me to follow. I glanced at my phone. God, it was already 5. Where had all the time went?

She shoved me into the shower, and demanded that I had fifteen minutes or she was coming in and dragging me out herself. I really didn't doubt her, I mean it is Alice. I quickly let the steaming hot water relax me as the strawberry scent of my shampoo swirled around in the air.

14 and ½ minutes later, Alice was pounding on the door for me to get out. She was literally counting down the last thirty seconds. Thank god I was already shampooed, conditioned, washed, and shaved. I stepped out and turned off the water, which shut her up.

Out on the bed where three dresses picked. How the hell did she fit that in her suitcases? One was black and low cut. It ended in a tight, thick green band around about mid thigh and bubbled over. The next was a deep red that came to around my knees. It was a tight halter around my chest but then flowed off into the skirt part of it. The third and final was midnight blue. It was short sleeved and synched around my chest. It turned into a baby doll and hit around mid thigh. They were all gorgeous.

"So Bella, I'm gonna be nice and let you choose your own outfit for once." I gave her a surprised look. "Don't get used to it," she joked.

"I like the blue one, definitely."

"Good choice Bella! That's Edward's favorite color on you!"

"I don't even want to know why you know that."

She pushed me into a chair in front of the mirror and called Rose to come and help he with my hair. She began blow-drying it and about 5 minutes later Rose walked in, carrying a blow dryer.

"Damn Bella, why do you have so much hair?" Rose complained. I blushed.

Once the finished blow drying it the took a thick barreled curling iron and started curling my hair. When they had gotten each piece they ran their fingers through my hair, causing it to fall in delicate waves.

They then started on my makeup. They applied dark eye shadow and black eye liner. They swiped mascara across my lashes and a soft pink gloss across my lips. No blush was necessary, I mean come on, it was me.

I opened my eyes to see an absolutely stunning girl sitting where I was supposed to be. You think by now after the hundreds of Bella Barbies that I'd be used to how good they could make a Plain Jane like me look, but I really wasn't. They somehow managed to make _me_ of all people pretty. That was an almost impossible task.

They helped me into my dress, not wanting me to ruin their masterpiece that I call my face. I slipped into silver heels, not even bothering to argue about the height considering it wasn't an argument I was going to win. I had a matching silver bag that I threw my phone and other necessities in and I was off to meet Edward back at our room.

It was already 6:28, and I was determined to be on time, just like he always was. I was practically running to get to the room, but trying not to trip either. It was an extremely difficult task.

I managed to make it to the room, stumbling a few times but not fully tripping, at exactly 6:30. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it was swiftly opened before my fist could actually make contact with the door.

I was so shocked I stumbled back a bit. Before falling I felt Edward catch me around my waist. Damn that man was good.

"Thanks," I mumbled back, blushing.

"For saving you or scaring the living daylights out of you?" he joked

"Both," I smiled and reached up to kiss him.

"Bella, you're makeup!" Alice shrieked from down the hall. When the hell did she get here?

I broke away from Edward and we both rolled out eyes at her.

"Come on, let's go," he said grabbing my hand and leading me to the elevator.

We drove to a cute little Italian restaurant where we got seated at a private table near the back. We were almost the only people in that section of the restaurant. Very romantic.

"This is beautiful, Edward," I said reaching across the table and holding his hand in mine.

"Yes, you are." I blushed.

"You're too good to me."

"Trust me, I'm not good enough."

We both ordered mushroom ravioli and a coke. The food was amazing! The best was the cheesecake we had for dessert. It was absolutely to die for.

We were now back at our hotel room, standing on the balcony looking out at the city. I rested my hands on the railing while his hands where on either side of me, my back to his front.

"Bella," he whispered. It sent shivers down my spine.

I turned around to face him, staring into those endless liquid emerald eyes. He was too perfect. It was then that I realized, I loved Edward Cullen.

"Bella," he said again. He was staring right into my eyes. "I love you."

My breath got caught in my throat. Edward, the most perfect man on the planet, loved _me_? I couldn't believe it. Words where not enough to descried my feelings at this moment.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself so I was face to face with him. Our faces where just centimeters apart. "I love you too, Edward. With all of my heart." I sincerely meant it.

A smile broke across his flawless face. He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't as intense as some of our other kisses, it was filled with passion and love. He was telling me how much he loved me, and I just hoped I was showing my emotions to him.

We broke apart and he whispered those three magical words again.

"I love you more," I responded.

"Impossible." I giggled. If he loved me more than I loved him, then he loved me a _whole_ lot.

"Well, now that we're in love," I said sliding my hands underneath his blue button-down shirt, "I was thinking we could do something."

I heard his breath hitch as he shivered from my cold hands rubbing his perfect abs and chest. He simply nodded his head and replied, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I leaned up to kiss him.  
Somehow we managed on the bed. I was on top of him, straddling him. I suddenly sat up and stared at him, liking the fore play. I rocked my hips gently into him. I could feel him getting harder underneath me. "Mmm, that's my boy," I grinned devilishly.

"Now Bella, love," he managed to flip us over. "As much as I love this dress on you, I'd much prefer it _off_ of you." He slid it over my head and started reaching for his top buttons.

"My job," I playfully growled back and reached for his shirt. I finally managed to get it off. I admired his perfectly sculpted chest and abs for a moment to long before his lips were on mine again.

I reached for his belt while is fingers slipped in and out of the band of my underwear. I slid his belt through the loops and unzipped his pants. I wanted him.

We were finally completely undressed and getting somewhere. "Edward, as much as I love the fore play, I need you," I begged.

He slid a condom on and right before entering me stared me straight in the eyes. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I normally hated my full name, but it was just too perfect in this moment.

"I love you too." He then plunged into me.

. . .

"That was," I gasped as Edward rolled off of me, both of our chests heaving for air.

"Completely amazing," he finished.

* * *

**Since I'm such a bitch, you don't even need to review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, I never did put in a disclaimer, so this will just apply to all my previous chapters too !**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, not even the beautiful bronze haired boy.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, even though you really didn't have to. So this chapter is sorta just a filler, hope you like it. And I didn't really feel like editing it, so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 11 –

BPOV

I woke up to feel the strong arms of Edward around me. I glanced down at our entangled bodies and noticed I was wearing one of Edward's shirts and sweatpants while he was just wearing sweatpants. When did we put clothes on?

Shit! I have a game! What time is it? I strained my neck over my shoulder to try and read the clock. It was 8:30. Thank god, I still had an hour before we had to meet in the lobby.

I squirmed trying to break sleeping Edward's death grip around my waist, not wanting to disturb the beautiful angel. Sleeping Edward, however, had other plans. His grip tightened around my waist so I really couldn't move now.

"Don't go," he moaned while pulling me closer. Well apparently he wasn't sleeping anymore.

His right eye blinked open, while he left side of his head was still smushed against the pillow. "Now did you really think you were going to leave me?" he teased.

"I have a game Edward," I said while running my fingers through his messier than usual hair. "Remember? Kind of the whole reason we're here."

"Mmm," he forced out, still tired. "I think we should just stay here all day." He snuggled closer into my chest.

"Now as much as I would like that," I replied imagining what we could do all day, "I really have to start getting ready. We're meeting in the lobby in an hour."

"Fine," he pouted like a five year old who was told he's not allowed to watch any more cartoons. I simply smiled at him as he finally released my waist.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand up when he pulled me down yet again! "Jeez, Edward. I really need to get ready." A smug grin was plastered on his face.

"I don't believe I've gotten to say I love you yet this morning." His green eyes sparkled.

A big smile was plastered on my face. I guess I didn't have to start getting ready yet. "I love you more," I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

He gladly accepted and pulled me on top of him. "Impossible," he said between kisses.

I finally pulled up for air and glanced at the clock. Shit, it was 8:55. Edward noticing where I had looked allowed me to go get dressed.

I got ready and threw on my uniform with my warm ups over it. I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward still in bed, flipping through the channels. I rolled my eyes at him. "You're such a lazy ass."

"And that's why you love me," he smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes yet again. I made my way over to the bed and gave him a good-bye kiss and he wished me luck.

I met Alice and Rose out in front of the elevators where they were waiting for an available one to come and bring us down to the lobby.

"Oh my god!" said Rose, "you totally had sex with Edward!"

My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor. How the hell did she know that?

"Oh my god Bella! You did!" added Alice as she ran her eyes up and down my body. If my jaw could drop anymore I'm sure it did.

"N-no we d-didn't," I forced out as the blush began to creep into my cheeks. The elevator rang and the doors opened as we proceeded to step inside as Alice pushed the lobby button.

"Please Bella, it's written all over your face," said Rosalie.

"And you totally look like sex," said Alice whose eyes where still scanning me. My eyes roamed over the top corners of the elevator, searching for security cameras of any kind that could capture this highly embarrassing moment.

"How do you two know these things?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air.

The both just laughed at me. "So, how was it?" pried Alice.

"Alice!" I blushed. "He's your brother!" I whisper yelled the last part as we stepped into the lobby.

"And? You're one of my best friends. Come on we are supposed to tell each other this stuff." She gave me those puppy dog eyes, the ones I simply couldn't refuse.

"Ugh, fine!" I caved. I proceeded to tell them all about last night and how we said I love you to each other and then continued on to have sex. They squealed at all the right times and laughed every time I blushed.

EPOV

After Bella left I groggily got up and jumped in the shower. The water seemed to wake me up a bit. Once I was completely woken I got up and attempted to fix my hair. No such luck. I continued getting dressed, pulling on jeans and a gray t-shirt.

I met Emmett and Jasper in the lobby. Once we were in the car I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was just too happy.

"Bella and I had sex!" I immediately regretted it once the words where out of my mouth. It was just not a conversation I wanted to be having with my brother and best friend.

"Pay up," said Jasper sticking his hand out to Emmett.

Emmett huffed like a little kid and ducked his head. "You suck, Ed."

"Wait you guys made a bet on when me and Bella would have sex?" I couldn't help but laugh. It was typical Emmett.

"Yeah and since you couldn't keep Little Eddie in your pants you just cost me thirty bucks," Emmett complained again. Jasper and I just laughed.

"When did you think we were going to?" I asked Emmett.

"Honestly Ed? I didn't think you had it in you. I thought you'd be the 100 year old virgin for crying out loud." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well sorry I respect girls, Em," I joked.

"Hey, it's not my fault Rose is so damn hot!"

"Brother sitting in the car," reminded Jasper giving Emmett a disgusted look.

"What?" said Emmett faking innocence.

Jasper got a devilish look in his eyes. "Well, I mean your sister. The things she can do with her –"

"HEY! OH! OH! NO!" Emmett and I yelled in unison cutting him off.

"Two brothers in the car, jackass," I said punching him in the shoulder.

We pulled into the parking lot of the gym. I glanced at the schedule and saw that each team would be playing two games today and tomorrow. Then based off of their standings they'd be separated into a winners and losers bracket. On the third day the first seeded team would play the eighth seeded team, second place would play seventh, and so on. Then the winners of those games would play. Finally on the fourth day the remaining two teams would play.

We strolled into the gym and found seats in the bleachers just as the game was starting. We easily one the first game of the match. **(A/N – volleyball is played best out of 5. So yes there are 5 games in match)** We struggled a bit in the second game, but still came out ahead to win it. Finally the other team won the third game which meant we had to continue into a fourth game, which we thankfully won.

After the game the girls came over, all of their faces a little red and slick with sweat from the game. Bella looked too damn cute in her uniform. We congratulated them and Coach Marbury came over.

"Cullen, Cullen, Hale," he said nodding at each of us. "What are you boys doing here?"

"It's a four day weekend Marbury, we wanted to come and support our team," beamed Emmett.

He eyed all of us. "Uh huh, sure," he joked. He'd always been the best coach that everyone loved. "Just stay out of trouble you three."

"Yes sir," said Jasper mock saluting him.

"Hey, where's Ben?" asked Rosalie after Coach was gone.

"Something about having a rough night last night or something," Jasper answered shaking his head.

"What so Edward here can get up after having sex last night but he can't? Huh," Alice said hitting me on the chest.

Bella's face turned a deep red and she buried her head in my shoulder. Everyone erupted in laughter, especially Emmett. He then went on to tease Bella as we walked out of the gym. Their game wasn't for another two hours.

We hung around until their next game, which they easily won. After we went back to the rooms so the girls could shower and then we were meeting in Alice and Jaspers room to order room service and watch movies all night.

The next day they again won their games and where seeded as number one in the winners bracket for the third day of games.

Again, they won all of their games on the third and where headed for the championships. They really where an incredible team.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked Bella that night while we were lying in bed.

"Completely," she said biting her lip. She was so cute when she did that. "I want to win so badly, but the other team is ridiculously good. If it was any other team we could easily beat them, but I'm not so sure about this team."

"Bella, you guys are going to do amazing."

"How do you know?" she questioned, leaning into my chest. I loved being there to comfort her.

"Well what does Alice say?"

She gave me a questioning look. "She thinks we're gonna win."

"Well, you wouldn't catch me betting against Alice." She laughed at me before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning she was a nervous wreck. Before she left I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly, hoping to calm her. "Love, you're going to do amazing. You guys will be perfect today. Don't worry. Just relax."

She looked up at me and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

I smiled down at her. "Well, I love hearing you saying that." I gave her one quick kiss and sent her on her way.

The truth was, I was extremely nervous for them too. I knew how good this team was, and I knew their chances of winning were slim, but I wanted them to win so badly.

At the game I couldn't sit still. My legs kept on shaking or I was tapping my fingers on my knee. Nothing could calm me.

Nothing could calm our team either. For the first two games they just couldn't seem to get it together. They got their asses kicked.

Finally in the third game they began to pick it up and they came back to win the third and fourth games.

The fifth game was so close. The difference in score never went over 2 points away from each other. It was 24 to 24 and you had to win by two. The other team had the ball to serve. Number 5 tossed it up and sent the ball over the net. She hit it too hard and it went out. The girls erupted in cheers.

25 to 24. It was Bella's turn to serve. I could see her shaking from here. If she missed the serve, then they would have to keep on playing, but if she made it and they won the point, the game would be over. They'd be the champions of the tournament.

She walked to the end line and faced the court, bouncing the ball a few times. She glanced up at me. I smiled my crooked grin that she loved so much at her and nodded my head reassuringly. I quickly mouthed 'I love you' to her and then she smiled.

She smiled and the ref blew his whistle, signaling her to serve. She tossed the ball up and sent it flying across the net. It hit the floor as two players on the other team went diving across the floor trying to get it. They were less than a second to late.

We'd won! I was so proud of my girl! Emmett, Jasper, and I stood up and cheered loudly. The girls shook hands with the other team, who happened to look very disappointed, and then jumped up and down yelling. I saw Alice come out of nowhere and tackle Bella and Rosalie who were jumping up and down hugging each other. They all fell on the floor rolling around laughing.

They got presented their trophy and where quickly shuffled out into the bus to take them back home. Everything was such a rush I barely got to congratulate Bella.

I'd just have to congratulate her in my own special way when we got home.

* * *

**Review Please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or anything.**

**OK, sorry I took so long to update. I was planning on updating last weekend but the amazing Twilight movie just happened to come out and I was wrapped up in it last weekend. I saw it 3 times it's opening weekend lol. So this is kinda of an important chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12 –

We got back that Tuesday and Edward congratulated me in his own special way. Again, and again, and again. Once even using whip cream. But who was I to complain?

It was now Friday and week was finally over. Only the weekend and two more school days until Thanksgiving. Thank god.

Alice had gotten me all ready for a party tonight, against my will, might I add. Not that I didn't want to go to the party, I mean who doesn't love boozing it up, but that she insisted on Bella Barbie time.

She had me in dark wash skinny jeans and a flowy purple top. The worst part, she had me in black heels. Ok, they weren't that high, but you know me. She applied a little make-up to my face, giving off the natural look I preferred. To top it off, my hair was blow-dried pin straight.

Edward and I were sitting on my bed talking, as Alice was finishing up last minute touch ups. We were meeting everyone else out by the cars.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Al. I thought we were meeting everyone else by the cars," I said as I got up to answer the door, Edward following me.

"Yeah, they're supposed to," she answered, not really paying attention.

I opened the door and stood there in shock. There before me stood an extremely tall, tanned skin boy with long, silky black hair. Jacob Black. Ugh.

"Jacob," I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster up.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, clearly excited. He threw his arms around my waist and pulled me in for an embrace. I heard Edward growl behind me. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him but quickly pulled back.

"What are you doing here?' I asked.

"What can't an old friend come and say hi?" I rolled my eyes. "Actually that's basically it. I missed you Bells. It's weird not having you around." I heard Edward growl again as he said he missed me.

"Yeah Jake, I missed you too," I lied.

"So," he said stepping into the room. "How have you been?"

"It's actually great here. I love my new life and friends," I said leaning into Edward and wrapping my arms around his muscular torso as he wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. Maybe Jake would get the point.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend," I said motioning to the amazing man I held onto. "And over there," I said releasing one arm to point at Alice who had turned her attention to us and wasn't focused on her make-up anymore, "is Alice, my roommate."

"Nice to meet you," said Edward as he stuck out a hand to shake.

"Yeah you too," Jake said with a firm grip on Edward's hand. "So boyfriend, huh? You better be treating her right."

"Ok enough, Jake," I cut in.

"Just lookin' out for you Bells."

"Yeah, well, I think I can handle myself just fine, thanks," I replied getting a little pissed off. God he was annoying.

"Well, do you want to do something tonight, Bells? I'm only in town until tomorrow."

"We were going to a party tonight. It's to celebrate us winning the tournament we went to last weekend. You can come if you want."

"You and parties Bella? I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean you know how you get when you drink. And I don't know if you're new friends really take care of you the way they should."

I growled this time as Edward's arm tightened around my shoulders. "Actually, they take care of me just fine, a lot better than you ever did. Not that I need it anyway." I truly think he might be the most annoying person on the face of this planet. "Listen Jake, you came here. This is my life and my friends. If you don't like it, then you can leave."

"Alright, Bells, chill. I'll be nice. What time is the party?" I was still glaring at him.

I peaked up at Edward's face. It looked like he was carved out of stone. His chiseled features where hard and angry. His jaw was locked and his eyes narrowed. Well I wonder how he feels about Jake.

"We're leaving right now, Jake," the little pixie finally chirped in from behind. She normally would have been much more welcoming. I guess she didn't like him much either. Welcome to the club.

We scurried out the door and down to the parking lot where we met Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I introduced Jacob to them and they shook his hand smiling. They seemed as if they almost liked him. Well, they hadn't had an actual conversation with him yet.

Jake road with Edward and I while everyone else went in Rosalie's red BMW. I texted Alice from the car telling her to inform them about Jake. She'd know what I meant.

The car ride was a little awkward. You could practically feel the waves of hate rolling off of Edward. We made small talk, asking about how people where from home. I asked him about his dad, Billy and his friends, Quill and Embry. We finally reached the place of the party and I didn't even wait for Edward to come and open my door. I had to get out of the small car.

We headed into the party, only to see that it was almost in full swing. We were a little late because of our special visitor. Yet another reason for Alice to dislike him.

Edward left to get him and I both beers saying he'd be right back. That left me alone with Jacob as everyone else had drifted off into the party.

"I really don't think you should drink, Bella."

"And I really don't think you should tell me what to do," I retorted.

"Come on, you're the chiefs daughter. Doesn't that automatically set you against drinking?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Jake. I'm allowed to make my own decisions."

Edward then came back and handed me a Corona. Ah, the beer of the gods. I tilted my head back and took a long swing. Longer than necessary just to piss off Jacob. I saw him shake his head while I smirked.

"You want to go dance?" asked Edward. He'd barely spoken all night.

Jake scoffed. "Bella dance?" He let out a chuckle. "That's a good one."

I shot him a glare. "Sure, Edward, I'd love to." He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the dance floor. I took a few more swigs of my beer; it was going to be a long night.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a real ass," I said into Edward's ear over the loud music as our bodies moved together.

"It's ok. I just really don't like the way he treats you."

"I know, but it's only one night. He'll be gone tomorrow. Plus," I added, "If you're a good boy," I said running my hands underneath his shirt, his body a little sticky from dancing, "I might have to reward you." I smirked as his eyes widened and he nodded his head.

We continued dancing for a little while until we were both extremely hot and we headed over to where the drinks were. I saw Jake out of the corner of me eye talking to some girl. Good, maybe he'll leave me alone the rest of the night.

I grabbed to shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. "You want?" I asked him motioning to the glasses and bottle.

"Mhmm," he nodded. "But that might have to be my limit, I do have to drive later."

" I trust you."

I uncapped the bottle and filled the two glasses. "Chasers or no chasers?" I asked him.

He smirked at me. "What are you up for, little one?"

I playfully glared at him. "No chasers then."

"To making it through the night," he said and clinked his glass with mine. We threw our heads back and slowed the liquid poison. It burned like hell going down.

I let out a raspy "Ah" as I slammed the shot glass down on the table. Edward smirked at me some more. Damn him and his high tolerance.

"Another?"

"You up for it, lightweight?" he teased.

"Oh shut up and drink," I said pouring two more shots.

"To hating Jacob Black," I toasted.

"To hating Jacob Black," he repeated back and clinked his glass with mine.

It burned much worse this time going down and as soon as I was done I grabbed the cranberry juice sitting on the table to chase my drink. **(A/N – that's what my friends and me chase with lol)**

"Aw you're such a lightweight," he said ruffling my hair. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm gonna go get the others, I'm sure they want to do a round."

"What about this being your limit?" I teased. I knew Edward would never drive drunk, let alone drive me home drunk.

"I won't drive until I'm perfectly sobered up, I promise." His eyes boared into mine. "You know I'd never hurt you."

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before he turned to find the others, telling me he'd be right back.

I stood over by the table waiting for Edward and the others and I started to feel the effects of the shots kick in. My head started to spin a little but it was tolerable.

I wasn't alone for even 5 seconds before you know who came over to me.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?"

"Hi, Jake," I said looking down at the floor. I didn't want him to see I was a little tipsy and then get another lecture about drinking.

"Do you want to get out of here? I kinda wanted to hang out just us, you know."

"I can't leave, Jake. The party is for the team, which I'm an important part of. Maybe if you'd of called before coming up here I could have told you a better time to come," I said with venom dripping into my voice.

"You're drunk," he stated lifting my face to look at him.

I shrugged away from him, repulsed by his touch. I stumbled a little, partly from the alcohol, partly me just being me.

"Look at what he's done to you!" he shouted. "He's not even here to look after you while you're a mess."

"I'm the farthest thing from a mess, Jake!" I yelled back. "I'm perfectly fine. You're the only problem here."

"Why are you even defending him? He's obviously the wrong type of person for you!"

I was sobered up now. No one talks about my Edward that way. "Shut the fuck up, Jake! You don't even know him!" I turned fiercely and started to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What has he done to you? Have you had sex with him?"

"That's none of your business," I growled back.

He shook his head as almost as if he was disappointed. Well to fucking bad, he can be disappointed all he fucking wants. Then a devilish grin spread across his face and something flickered in his eyes.

"Charlie will love to know what a _slut_ you've become," he spat at me.

I opened my mouth to yell back at him but before I could a pale fist came out of nowhere and connected with his face. He fell backwards onto the beer soaked floor.

I looked to see Edward standing next to me, huffing and puffing. I saw the anger in his eyes as he went to raise his fist again. I caught it before he could really hurt Jake.

"Don't Edward, he's not worth it." I tore my gaze away from Edwards face to look down at Jake. He was rubbing his left cheek, but there was no blood. Damn.

Edward was still huffing and puffing next to me. "Are you ok, Bella?" he said finally taking his hate-filled eyes off of Jacob and looking at me. "Did he hurt you?" His eyes were pleading now, almost sorry.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Let's just go. Are you ok to drive?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm perfectly sober now. Come on." He took my hand and led me out of the house, leaving Jake behind.

He released my hand once we were out in the cool air. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He always did this when he was angry. I knew his temper, and I knew we had to leave before he went back after Jake.

"Bella? Bella are you sure you're ok? I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I-I-I don't even know why I ever left you."

"Ssh," I soothed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "It's not your fault, it's his. Don't blame yourself. It's ok." I coaxed his face up with my finger and made his eyes meet mine. "I love you, and I love what you did in there for me."

"I love you too," he said pressing his lips to mine. We stood there kissing for a while before we both needed air and had to pull apart.

"Come on," he said snaking his arm around my waist. "Let's get home."

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think !**

**Ignore what I had here before, I'm a bitch for saying it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

**Ok, I just want to say I'm sorry about my last comment about reviewing and stuff. It's totally not true and I'm a bitch for saying it. Just ignore it. I'm extremely sorry !! When you guys review it means so much to me and I don't even deserve it! I love you all.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13 –

(A/N - It's still not Thanksgiving, it's the Saturday before so they still have 3 days left of school. Just to clarify)

I stood in the huddle as Marbury began his pregame pep talk. My palms were sweating and I couldn't catch my breath. We'd made it to Nationals. NATIONALS! I never even dreamed of being here! It was incredible. We luckily had the home court advantage and the bleachers were packed. There wasn't an empty seat in the house.

I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper somewhere in the middle with their shirts off and RHS painted in green across their muscular bodies. Edward with the R, Emmett the H, and Jasper the S.

Charlie and Renee couldn't make it. Phil had some major tryout down in Jacksonville and Charlie couldn't take off of work. Like there was really that much danger up in Forks. It hurt a little that my own parents couldn't come and watch the biggest game of my life, but I guess I understood. I knew that Charlie would be watching it on ESPN anyway. Yes, this game was so big it was on ESPN.

The bleachers were divided in the middle, our fans on one side, and the Daft Huskies from California on the other. The whole gym was covered in posters and balloons for the fans designated teams. Green for us, blue for them.

Marbury continued on with his speech, telling us that he was proud of us no matter what the outcome. Which translated means he wants us to win, but being 2nd in the country wouldn't be _that_ bad.

Each team lined up on the two 10 foot lines as the announcer called out each of our names and numbers. I couldn't keep still, my whole entire body was shaking. I tried to applaud for each player, but I could barely control my hands enough to clap them together.

Finally after the national anthem the refs blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game. I really couldn't breathe.

I ran onto the court, shook hands with the other players, and assumed my spot in rotation. I was serving first.

There was only one person that could calm my nerves, and he happened to have an amazing pair of green eyes. I searched the crowd endlessly until I spotted the three shirtless boys and found the specific one I was looking for.

He saw me starring and nodded encouragingly at me. I took a deep breath trying to clam myself. Edward had helped, but not even someone who could manipulate emotions could fully calm me right now.

The ref blew the whistle and I tossed the ball up, making contact and sending it soaring over the net.

. . .

The tears were springing from my eyes before the last game was even over. It was the fourth game and the Huskies had just taken the lead and ran with it. They had won the first two games, but we had put up a fight and finally won the third.

For the fourth game I don't even know what happened. We held it together for the first 13 points, even having the lead, and then we just fell apart. It was 24 to 17 with their serve. No chance of us winning.

As the ref blew the final whistle I saw all of us crying. We walked to the end line and then shook the other teams hands, the victorious team, while trying to hold I our loud sobs.

Alice, Rose and I all came together and hugged each other, our bodies shaking from crying so hard. Coach called us over so he could give us one more speech.

"You ladies did amazing this year. I don't think I've ever coached a better team. In all my years of coaching I've never had such a talented team. I can't begin to tell you how proud of you I am." Everyone was still sobbing. "We still have next year girls," he said making the seniors whimper, "and I know we will be just as amazing."

With that we put our hands in the middle and yelled 'Rigby' one last time. It barely sounded like we actually said Rigby because of all our crying.

I walked back to the near empty bleachers where I saw Edward, who now had a shirt on. I threw my arms around his torso and cried harder into his chest. His arms flew around my shoulders, one hand stroking my hair.

How could we have lost? I wanted this so bad.

"Ssh, Bella. Bella, it's ok. You girls did amazing," he said trying to console me.

I sniffled back in response, not able to form a coherent sentence.

We stayed there until the whole gym was cleared out, the remains of posters and balloons strewn about the gym. Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett where in the same position as Edward and I.

"What do you want Bella? Anything for you."

"I want to go back in time and win that game," I mumbled into his chest.

"Ssh, I know, I know. It's ok. Believe me, if I could do that I would. I would do anything to make you happy."

"Can we just go back to your room than? I just want this day to be over."

"Sure, come on," he said putting an arm around my shoulders and telling the others where we were going. I leaned into him and rested my head on against his upper arm, not quite tall enough to reach his shoulder.

We got back to his room and I went straight to shower. When you lived in a suite you had your own private bathroom.

I stood in the steaming stream of water for 5 minutes before I even started washing the defeat off of me. The steam opened up my stuffy nose from all of my crying. I couldn't tell if the tears were still falling or not from all of the water.

I missed my strawberry scented shampoo, but settled for all of Edward's stuff instead. At least it smelled like him.

After what seemed like forever, I finally got out of the shower. I probably would have stayed longer, but the water started to get cold.

I called to Edward asking him if I could borrow some clothes. I opened the door and stuck my hand out in which he placed a big t-shirt and shorts. I settled for just the t-shirt, it came to at least mid-thigh.

"Just give me a minute," he said as I stepped out into the room. "I've got to wash this paint off," he said lifting up his shirt and pointing to his muscular chest.

"Oh, sorry. Let me help you." We walked into the bathroom and I grabbed a washcloth, rubbing it slowly over his perfectly chiseled chest and abs. After all of the paint was gone I slowly kissed up his abs and chest until I reached his neck and finally lips.

He kissed me back with just as much force, until we finally broke apart, our breath ragged.

We headed back into his room and sat on his bed. He cradled me in his arms as he laid his head in his pillow and my head on leaning against his chest and left side.

"Now, what would you like me to do for you? Anything you want."

I sighed. "I just want you to hold me."

"That can be arranged," he said kissing my wet hair. I felt him smile. "You smell like me," he chuckled.

We were silent for the remaining few hours. I don't really know how long we lay there, I lost track of time. I knew I cried more, the tears leaking into his shirt. He would wipe or kiss them away from time to time.

Eventually sleep took over me, and I couldn't have been more grateful. I wanted this day to be over.

I wouldn't have been able to make it through without Edward. He really was my everything. I don't know what I would do without him.

* * *

**Sorta just a filler chapter, but I had to wrap up the whole volleyball season so I can bring on future drama to come. Don't worry it will start to get very interesting very soon. I'm putting a little twist on things. I also just wanted to develop Bella and Edward's relationship a little bit more. I haven't done enough of that so I wanted you to see how close they really are and how much they really do love each other.**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

**So this is my longest chapter ever !! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 14 –

I sat in class on Wednesday tapping my pen against the desk in anticipation for the school day to finally end. Only 3 minutes and 47 seconds to go. I was super excited to go home and have off of school for 5 days, but I was also extremely worried about Edward meeting my dad.

I'd never gotten the pissed off call from Charlie about Edward and I having sex that I expected. I really thought that Jake would have told him by now. Even when he called to tell me how sorry he was about us losing the game, he'd never said a word.

After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang. I hopped out of my seat and quickly walked out of the room where I found Edward leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Show up so fast out of nowhere."

"Magic," he joked. He grabbed my hand and started to walk me back to my dorm.

"So, are you excited for this weekend?" he asked. I bit my lip, something I always did when I was nervous. "Come on, Bella, it's ok. I promise Carlisle and Esme won't bite."

Shit. I had to meet his parents too. I completely forgot about that. "Great, way to add to my nerves," I joked back.

'What did you honestly think that you could eat Thanksgiving dinner with my whole family, but not meet them?" he teased back at my stupidity.

I jokingly glared at him, but then got serious again. "I'm more worried about you meeting Charlie. I mean I still have this weird feeling that Jake _must_ have told him _something_. And my dad's not one to just relax about things like that."

"It's ok Bella," he said taking his hand from mine and wrapping it comfortably around my shoulders, "even if he _does_ know, which is highly unlikely, it'll all be ok. Remember, Carlisle's a doctor. He can easily write you a prescription for birth control."

"_Birth control_? Yeah, that's a conversation I really want to have with your parents." I shuddered at the very thought of it.

By this time we were back at my dorm. "We'll talk about it later. Now, go get your stuff, we'll meet in the parking lot in a couple minutes." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and turned on his heel to leave.

I quickly ran upstairs, grabbed my already packed bags thanks to Alice, and headed down to the parking lot. Everyone was already there. How these people moved so fast really amazed me.

I couldn't drive with Edward back because I did live in a different town then all of them, so I would need my own car. However Rosalie drove back in Emmett's Jeep and Alice rode with Jasper in his black Range Rover. Lucky girls.

Edward insisted on carrying my bags and lifting them into the trunk. I normally wouldn't have so many bags, but Alice insisted I have like 3,000.

"Hey you know," I said slamming the trunk closed, "I could have carried those. I mean look at my muscles." I proceeded to flex to show off my 'muscles.'

"Ha! What muscle?" he said poking my arm. I, being the two year old I really am, stuck my tongue out at him.

I gracefully, well as graceful as possible for me, walked over to the drivers side and started to open to the door. Edward grabbed my hand before I knew what I was doing and spun me around. He cornered me against the car, taking a step closer so I was pushed up against the door. He leaned one of his arms on the car next to my head and placed the other on my hip, rubbing circles that were slightly pushing my shirt up.

"Now Bella," he said seriously, "be safe, for me."

"I'm perfectly capable of driving, mister." I said poking his rock hard chest.

He laughed. "Just stay behind me the whole time, ok? I don't want you to get lost."

I rolled my eyes. "Now who says I won't be the one speeding ahead of you?" I joked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when are we going to learn that you'll never be able to drive faster than me?"

"Uh huh, we'll see." I said winking. I turned around to open the car again when I realized what I was talking about. "Actually, wait," I said holding up a finger. "You're driving really scares me." I broke into a smile at the end while he chuckled.

"I'll _try_ to keep it around the speed limit."

"That's all I ask." I stretched up on my toes to give him a quick peck. He wasn't having that though. He grabbed my neck and tightened his grip on my waist pulling me closer to him. It took me a second but I finally responded and kissed him back, gladly allowing his tongue entrance to my mouth.

I thought I heard a horn beep, but I wasn't really sure considering I couldn't think straight at the moment. I heard a horn beep louder and I was sure this time.

Edward pulled back, having heard it too. "Let's go you two!" hollered Emmett. Edward simply smirked while I blushed and buried my head in his chest.

We made it home in an hour and a half, thanks to Edward's ridiculous driving. It was normally a 2-hour car ride.

The plan was for Edward to come home with me and meet Charlie quickly and then go home to say hi to his parents. At 6:30, after I cooked Charlie dinner and we caught up, Edward was going to come and pick me up so I could meet his parents.

I pulled into the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser and Edward parked on the street. We hopped out of our cars and I groaned. It wasn't raining, but there was at least a foot of snow on the ground.

Edward chuckled at my expression. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to the ground and pouted. "Snow."

He laughed loudly at me and I smacked his arm. All of a sudden the door flew open and out came Charlie.

"Bella!" he yelled. Since when did he show emotion?

"Hi dad! I called back. He came over and hugged me. Well this was different.

"And you must be Edward," he said stretching out his hand to shake. Well at least he was being nice.

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan," Edward replied shaking his hand. Aw, he was so cute when he was being polite.

"Please, call me Charlie. Now come in," he said patting him on the back. "So Bells tells me you're a soccer player, how'd you guys do this season?"

They left me out in the snow to get my bags and fend for myself. Well thanks, dad. By the time I got all of my stuff trudged in the house I was soaking wet. It had begun to snow again.

"Oh, sorry Bells. Edward and I were just getting to know each other here. You've picked a good one." I couldn't be angry anymore, they were bonding.

After another 20 minutes I finally cut them off. "Hey dad, I think Edward needs to get back to his own family now."

"Oh right, sorry Bells, you know how I get when I talk about sports. I'm just not used to having a guy around. Billy and Jacob live all the way on the reservation and don't come down as often as I'd like them to." Edward and I both winced at the mention of Jacob's name. "Make sure you tell Carlisle and Esme I say hi."

"Wait, you know them?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Yeah, we got to know each other well while planning out Thanksgiving. We're going to have it here, by the way. Everyone's coming over around 5. Oh, and Jasper and Rosalie are coming over for dessert."

I couldn't help but laugh. My dad and my boyfriend's parents were practically best friends.

I said goodbye to Edward, kissing him out of Charlie's view of us. I mean, he liked Edward, but not enough to see him making out with his only daughter.

I threw together some spaghetti quickly, since Charlie didn't have much in the house. "How'd you manage to eat dad?" I asked him when we sat down for dinner.

"Lots of pizza," he laughed.

We caught up over dinner, talking about school, Forks, fishing, volleyball, and Edward.

"I really like him, Bells. He seems like a good kid. Treating you right?"

"Of course he is, dad. He's actually a real gentleman. I'm glad you like him."

I unpacked some, but before I knew it Edward was ringing my doorbell. It had stopped snowing, everything now covered in a fresh white blanket of snow. Including my car. Hmph. I hate cleaning the snow off the windshield.

We pulled up to a huge, white, Victorian styled house. "Holy crap, Edward. Your house is amazing!"

"You like?" he asked smirking.

"I love."

He ran around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. As soon as we stepped inside the house I was attacked by a tiny pixie. She literally tackled me to the ground.

"Bella!!!"

"Jeez, Al, it's been what, 6 hours?"

"I missed you," she simply replied, hugging me again.

"My turn!" I heard Emmett whine. "I wanna hug Bella too!" I couldn't help but laugh at the big teddy bear. I hugged Emmett to the point where I couldn't breathe, as usual.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I want to do more than hug Bella," he whispered in my ear, quickly nipping it at the end.

My face turned scarlet, but I smiled anyway. What had I done to deserve such an amazing guy?

Then, his parents entered the room, and despite his protests, I squirmed out of Edward's arms. Esme had cascading light brown hair that came right below her shoulders and light brown, almost gold, eyes. Carlisle had blonde hair and a stunning pair of blue eyes. They were dark, almost like a river color, instead of the piercing blue I was used to with Rose and Jasper. They were both breathtakingly beautiful.

"You must be Bella!" Mrs. Cullen said excitedly. She pulled me into a hug. So this is where Alice learned to be so energetic.

"You have a lovely home. Mrs. Cullen," I said pulling back from her.

"Oh please, call me Esme. And this is Carlisle," she said motioning to her husband. "You better call him that, too." She smiled and I heard Edward chuckle from behind me.

"It's good to meet you, Bella," said Carlisle who pulled me in for a hug too. I guess everyone in this family is just extremely loving.

"Oh, Edward dear, I didn't even see you there. Come say hello to your mother."

We all chuckled. "Yeah, nice to see you too, mom," he joked. He then said hello to his father.

"So, Bella," a said Carlisle, "we're sorry about your and Alice's loss. I know how hard it was for her."

I subconsciously bit my lip. I hated talking about this topic, it always made me sad. "Yeah, it was a hard loss for us. It just makes me want to do even better next year, though."

"Oh, I'm sure you girls will do excellent next year," added Esme. "By the way, you're one hell of a setter."

I blushed, no surprise there. "Thanks."

We chatted a little more before Edward took me to show me around the house. Every room was immaculately decorated, thanks to Esme I'm sure. My favorite part though, his parent's bedroom was on the second floor, while his was on the third.

His room was huge, of course. He had a plush gold carpet and a king size bed with a black comforter. The most amazing part though, his entire wall was lined with shelves upon shelves of music. He had _everything_.

After talking to him about music, I wasn't really in the mood to talk anymore. So I pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him. I was soon on top of him and started playing with the bottom of his shirt.

He flipped us over so he hovered over me. "Bella," he breathed, still short of breath from making out. "I want you so bad right now." He wasn't lying; I could feel that he wanted me. "But any minute now, either Alice, or Emmett, or my parents are going to walk in. And well, that might be just a _bit_ awkward."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, fine, I see your point," I said pushing him off of me and sitting up. "What'd you want to do then?"

"Hmm," he deliberated for a minute. "I know!" He scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and began running through the door and downstairs.

"Edward!" I shrieked, feeling like Alice. "What the hell are you doing?"

He finally set me down by where I'd taken off my shoes, jacket, and scarf. He grabbed all three and threw them at me. I spazzed and let them all hit me, falling to the floor. This got Edward laughing hard.

"What are we doing?" I asked still very confused.

"Playing out in the snow!" He was grinning like a five year old.

"No, no, no, no, no! You know I hate the snow!"

"Too bad, I love it." He picked up my scarf and tried wrapping it around my neck. When he couldn't figure out how, I just laughed. "Hey, I'm a guy. I don't know this stuff."

I sighed, but gave in and tied the scarf around my neck. I couldn't deny him anything, and he looked so excited to play out in the snow. What a little kid.

When we got outside to their huge backyard he started chasing me around and throwing snowballs out me.

"Edward!" I kept shrieking every time one would hit me. I got hit a lot, he had way too good of aim. I tried to throw them back, but that didn't work to well. I finally gave up and shrank down to the snow, out of breath.

I tried to stand up, I was getting soaked, but Edward pushed me back down. Suddenly he was on top of me and his cold lips where attached to mine.

My entire back was soaked now from lying on the ground, but I didn't really care. I was kissing Edward, and that's all that matters.

"Edward," I mumbled against his lips. "What if your parents see?"

"They won't," he quickly replied and kissed me again.

After a few more minutes I interrupted us again. "Ed-Edward," I said my teeth chattering. "I-I'm f-f-free-freezing."

"Oh! Sorry!" He scooped me up for the second time that day and ran into the house. We threw off our wet coats and ran up to his room. I only stumbled twice!

I sprinted to his bed and threw my shivering body under his comforters. My jeans where soaking wet, but I didn't care. He made me go out in the snow in the first place, so he gets a wet bed.

"Here," he said throwing something onto the bed. "Put those on."

"Dry clothes!" I said getting up in a hurry. I unzipped my jeans and threw them down to the floor. I quickly pulled on his sweatpants that were way too big on me. I had to roll them at least 4 times. I then peeled my wet shirt that was sticking to my skin off over my head. I threw on the shirt he gave me, which happened to be a Rigby soccer shirt that said Cullen on the back.

I blushed when I caught him staring at me. "Oh Edward," I sang, snapping him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, could you do that again?" he joked. Ok, well maybe he wasn't joking. I rolled my eyes and crawled back into his bed.

A few minutes later I felt him slide in next to me. I cuddled up to his warm body, trying to get back as much heat as possible.

"Aw, Bella," he whined. "You got the bed all wet!"

"Payback's a bitch," I mumbled. We lay there for a few more minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" called Esme's voice.

"Yeah sure mom," Edward called back. I tried to squirm out of his arms, but he refused to let me go.

"Bella, I called your dad – oh," she cut herself off while she scanned the room. I then realized that there were clothes thrown everywhere and we were cuddled up under the sheets.

Edward just laughed. "Don't worry mom nothing happened."

"Yeah, Esme, sorry." I sat up to show her that I was wearing clothes. "Edward here forced me to go play out in the snow and we got all wet."

She smiled and started laughing. Thank god she was cool about this. "Well, as I was saying, I called Charlie." I suddenly remembered that I had to get home. I eyed the clock: it was 10:45. "Anyway, since it's practically a blizzard outside, I convinced him to let you sleep over since it's not safe to drive."

Edward and I both turned out heads to look out the window, and sure enough it was snowing pretty heavily.

"Oh, and I had to tell him that you'd sleep in the guest bedroom, Bella, but what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?" She winked and walked out of the room.

I looked at Edward in disbelief. "Did she really just say that she didn't mind her teenage son's girlfriend sleeping in the same room? You have the coolest mom ever!"

Edward just chuckled and pulled me back down to cuddle with him. "Did I mention I _love_ it when you wear my clothes?" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and snuggled closer into his chest. Eventually we both drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Again, another chapter to build their relationship. I promise next chapter, the drama WILL begin. So you have to keep reading if you want to find out what happens.**

**Review !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.**

**Credit to for giving me the idea!**

**Hmm, so I think this story is just getting a little _too_ happy, don't ya think? Let's mix things up a bit, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 15 –

I blasted _Gives You Hell_ by The All-American Rejects as I danced around my bedroom, putting on the last minute touches on my makeup. Alice had told me specifically what to wear, how to do my hair, and what makeup to put on for Thanksgiving.

I was wearing a dark and light gray striped sweater dress. It had a rounded neckline and was short sleeved. I forced Alice and Rose to let me pair it with gray flats instead of the black knee-length boots they had wanted me to wear.

I finished up with some last minute strawberry flavored lip-gloss when I heard the bell ring. I squealed, turned off my music, and ran downstairs. Ok, ran as fast as I could without tripping.

I threw open the door, a little too eagerly, and Edward, Alice and Emmett stood before me. I never really got used to the sight of him. It was still snowing outside so there where flakes scattered throughout his messy bronze hair. He had on a tight v-neck gray knit sweater that clung to his muscled chest perfectly and dark wash jeans. His green eyes sparkled even though there was little to no more light outside. He was absolutely exquisite.

Alice was wearing a baby doll black dress that came to mid thigh and 2-inch black heels. Emmett had on light wash jeans and a blue shirt that said Nautica written across his chest. Could a family really get any more beautiful?

I squealed and threw my arms around Edward's neck. God, I felt like Alice. Over his shoulder I saw Carlisle and Esme coming up the front walk. Carlisle was holding what looked to be a huge turkey while Esme was holding a few other side dishes. I offered to make the food but Esme insisted that she cook. To help out I just stayed longer at the Cullen earlier today and cooked with her.

I pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hi." I grinned like an idiot. I couldn't help it, I loved him too much.

"Hi," he chuckled back. "We match."

I glanced down and realized that we were both wearing gray and joined in with his laughter. I'm sure Alice had something to do with that.

I felt two tiny arms wrap around my waist. "Hi Bella!" exclaimed Alice in a sing-song voice. I reluctantly let go of Edward and hugged Alice and Emmett hello. Carlisle and Esme walked in behind them, and I shuffled everyone into the living room before showing Esme to the kitchen.

"Dear, go with your friends. I've got everything covered."

"Are you sure? I should help you."

"Positive, go have fun." I smiled and went to find all the men, including Alice, watching some football game.

"Go, go, go, go! Yes!" cheered Emmett and my dad who both stood up and high fived when the navy blue team scored. Apparently they were the Seattle Seahawks.

I found a seat next to Edward in our over cramped living room. He put his arm around me and drew me closer to him. I leaned into him, not wanting to do too much with my dad and his parents around.

We sat watching the game for a while, and to be honest, I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that there was a yellow line on the screen that moved every time a team passed it.

I started cracking up when Alice got up and started dancing around in a circle cheering after the Seahawks scored again.

"How can you possibly know so much about football, Alice?" I asked her.

"Rose and I decided to get into it when we realized there were muscular men running around in tight pants." Everyone laughed at her.

"I like this one, Bells," my dad said.

Esme finally was done in the kitchen and came to join us. She announced we'd be eating in about a half an hour when everything was warmed up.

"Did I mention how amazing you look tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I immediately blushed and looked down, nuzzling my face closer to his chest. I could feel him shaking from laughter.

When I finally felt I returned to a normal color I looked back up at him and whispered in his ear, "Not so bad yourself, Cullen." I teasingly ran my fingers up and down his back, causing him to shiver slightly. Now I was the one with the last laugh.

He ran his fingers up and down along my neck. Now I was the one shivering from his touch. I tried to take in a deep breath to clear my head, but it just came out ragged. I heard him chuckle again and I glared at him.

"Just wait till later, mister."

"Can't wait," he said flashing me a smile.

Just then the doorbell rang, causing me to jump. "Hey dad, did you invite anyone else?" I asked, already on my way to answer it.

"Yeah I invited Billy and Jacob Black. They wanted to see you while you were down."

I froze mid step and swiveled around to look at Edward, Alice, and Emmett. I'm sure my faced mimicked theirs. Their eyes were wide and mouths hung open in shock.

"I, uh, I'll get it." Well duh, you're already up, idiot.

I shuffled to the door, trying to take deep breaths. What the fuck did Jake think coming here? Would he say something to Charlie? He hadn't yet, so I was praying to god that he would just forget about the entire thing. I also knew that he pretty much hated all of my friends. Shit! Shit! Shit!

I opened the door, much less eager than I had for the Cullens, and faked the biggest smile I could muster.

"Billy! Jake. It's so good to see you guys." I swooped down to give Billy a hug, I didn't mind him. Then I stood on my tiptoes to hug Jacob. Ok, it was more of a awkward one armed thing I wouldn't even begin to call an embrace.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything," I growled in his ear. I maneuvered myself out of his arms even though he was trying to hold on much longer than necessary.

Jake wheeled Billy into the living room and introductions were made. Edward, Alice, and Emmett pretended not to even know Jake. Nothing would be said of that weekend. Nothing.

"Hey, Edward, why don't you check on the food with me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I stood up and grabbed his hand, dragging him along with me.

Esme mouthed, 'Don't you dare touch my food,' with a smirk on her face.

I mouthed back that we wouldn't and pulled him into the kitchen with me.

"What are we going to do?" I yelled as loud as I could without everyone else being able to hear.

"What is he even doing here?" Edward was pissed, without a doubt. I hated seeing him this way.

"I'm sorry," I said wrapping my arms around his waist and taking a step closer. "I had _no_ idea that they were coming! I'm freaking out right now."

"Ssh, love, it's ok. We'll get through tonight and then we won't have to deal with him ever again."

"But what if he says something? What do we do then? Charlie's not the kind of person to just take that lying down."

He moved his hands to my shoulders and began rubbing them. "He won't say anything. He doesn't have the balls." He smirked while saying the last part.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Love, put your hands down. I hate when you cover your beautiful face." I smiled but obliged.

He looked so cute smiling down on me so I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. He happily followed my lead and it soon got intense. He backed me up into one of the counters and started to lift me up onto it.

I spread my legs so he could step between them and come closer to me. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him down. I didn't waste any time, I immediately opened my mouth allowing his tongue a free tour.

I could feel him and me smiling throughout our entire time making out and our breath was ragged. Just then I heard a high-pitched beep and I jumped back. I hit my head on the cabinet behind me.

"Ooow," I groaned and laughed at the same time and rubbed the back of my head.

Edward laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "It was only the timer, love."

"It's a very scary timer," I pouted.

"And what are you two doing in here?" came the joking voice of Esme as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just talking about how amazing your cooking is, mom. What else would we be doing?" Edward joked back.

"Mhmm," she accused. "Edward go tell everyone that dinner is ready and to come take their seats."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted before giving me one more quick kiss.

Esme and I took the food out of the oven and placed them onto the table.

"FOOOOOOOD!!!!" yelled Emmett as he sprinted over to a chair and started piling different foods on his plate.

"Emmett!" scolded Esme.

He looked up with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "What?" he asked. We all started cracking up at the large man with a mouthful of food.

Everyone took their seats and started digging in. The stuffing was always my favorite and Esme's was to die for.

Edward had started to rub my exposed knee under the table and was slowly moving his hand further and further up my leg. I couldn't really concentrate.

"So, Bells, you disappeared on us before, how you've been? How's school?" asked Billy.

"It's, uh, it's been really, really go-good," I said stuttering as Edward's hand slipped under my dress. I head him chuckle beside me as I shot him a glare.

I removed his hand and placed mine on his leg, mimicking his movements. Let's see him form a coherent sentence now. He turned and faced me smiling, but I could see his breathing was becoming heavier. Perfect.

The conversation flowed pretty smoothly from there. Every once in a while I'd glare at Jacob who had been looking at me the whole time with this sick, evil smile on his face. Fucking dog.

As everyone finished the men got up and headed back into the living room to watch more football as Esme, Alice, and I stayed back and washed the dishes.

"I really don't get how you can watch so much football in one day!" commented Esme.

"I don't either! I don't even get it!"

Alice just shook her head at us as she continued scrubbing dishes. "I'm telling you, it's all about the men in tight pants! Football takes on a whole new meaning when you look at it that way." Esme and I just laughed at her.

"Hey mom, can Emmett and I go pick up Rose and Jasper now and then we can have dessert when we get back?"

Esme looked at the clock and nodded to her daughter who then went to go get Emmett. Within a matter of three minutes they were already out the door saying they'd be back in a few. Speedy pixie.

Esme and I both took our places next to our significant others on the couch and continued watching football. I think I actually even started to see the light in football. Alice and Rosalie were right, tight pants + muscular men = Bella enjoying football.

"Hey Charlie," the Dog said on a commercial break. "How much do you actually know about Bella and Edward's relationship?" Edward and I both stiffened and looked at each other with disbelieved looks. I knew what was coming next.

"Hey look the games back on!" I said pointing at the screen, an attempt at a distraction.

"What do ya mean, son?" my dad asked.

"Well, I mean, do you know how serious they are?"

"They seem pretty serious, Jake. What are you trying to get at here?"

"And what do you have to do with mine and Bella's relationship?" Edward interjected, venom dripping from his voice. At least one of us could talk at this moment. I was still at a loss for words.

"Well, do you think they're ready to be having sex?" My face turned bright red, sex was _not_ something Charlie and I ever talked about.

I looked over at Charlie who looked completely taken aback, like he had no idea where this was really going from the beginning. Oh wait, he didn't. I also looked at Carlisle and Esme who looked perfectly normal. What the hell??

"Jacob, now I don't think this is really a topic to be discussed, for the sake of Bella's cheeks, and for the sake of ruining Thanksgiving." Ah Carlisle, always the peacemaker.

"Plus," added Esme, "they're two young kids in love. It was pretty clear from the moment they walked in the door that they were in love. As long as they're being safe. You two are being safe, right?" she asked looking at us.

"Y-Yes," I managed out.

Charlie still hadn't said anything. Bad sign. Jacob was still smirking like he'd won.

"Bella," my dad said forcefully as he stood up. "Can I speak to you in the kitchen."

"I'm ok here, dad."

"Now," he growled. I gave Edward's hand a tight squeeze, not wanting to let go.

"Now, Charlie. It's ok, Carlisle can easily prescribe Bella a prescription of birth control. We'll know that they're being extra safe and we won't be worrying about them." I would have laughed if this were any other situation since that was exactly what Edward had said. But this wasn't any other situation. This was real. And this was bad.

Charlie looked like the vein in his forehead was about to explode and his face was all red with anger.

I reluctantly stood up and followed him into the kitchen, looking like a puppy with a tail between it's legs.

"Dad, I -," but he cut me of.

"No Bella! What the HELL do you think you are doing?! Having _sex_ at such a young age! Are you out of your mind!" he yelled at me.

I felt hot, angry tears threatening to spill over the bottom lids of my eyes. I locked my jaw and tried to force them back.

"I'm perfectly sane, dad, thanks for asking," I spit back at him. I was officially royally pissed.

"Bella," he threatened. I'd never really yelled at my dad before, but I'd defend Edward until the end of the world, even if it meant going against my own family.

"No dad. You and mom weren't much older than me when you _had_ me. So what are you trying to say?"

He looked at me second, it almost seemed as if I had gotten him. "That was different. You're mother and I were in _love_. Something you know nothing about."

I couldn't help it, I snorted. "Yeah, I can see that worked out real well for you." His face fell and I immediately regretted saying it. I had to say something to distract him. "Look dad," I said in much softer tone this time, "Edward and I are in love. I completely and totally love him."

"No Bella!" He was mad again. "You have no idea what love is. You're being a stupid teenager controlled by your hormones. And when you end up pregnant what'll happen to you then, huh?"

"We're being safe dad!"

"No. That's it. You have a decision to make. You can leave him and remain part of this family, or you can choose to stay with him, but you're on your own."

I gaped at him. He couldn't be _serious_! He was giving me an ultimatum? This was completely ridiculous.

"Bella," came Edward's voice from behind me, "I think we need to talk."

EPOV

We could hear every word they were saying back in the living room, they weren't exactly being quite. An awkward silence fell over the entire room as we heard Charlie yell at Bella. He wanted her to choose either him or me. I knew I couldn't live without Bella in my life. She was my everything.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Bella, I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Try not to kill me, please? Sorry for the cliffy, but I just needed to end it there.**

**Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

**Holy crap you guys are amazing !!! I got ridiculous amounts of reviews for that last chapter ! I'm sorry it had to be a cliffy but I had to =]**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 16 –

"_Bella, I think we need to talk."_

His words rang in my ears. My savior. If anyone could get me out of this horrible situation it would be him. He'd know what to say to Charlie. He could fix everything.

I nodded and took his hand, leading him outside into the snowy darkness. The cold air felt refreshing against my hot cheeks. I blinked back the tears that thankfully hadn't fallen. I led him to the middle of the yard for some reason. Maybe because I wanted to be as far away from that house as possible. I would have gone further but I didn't want to go into the woods and the light on the outside o the house only shown so far.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said turning into him and limply laying my hands on his chest. The first few tears sprung lose, trailing down my face. Before they could fall Edward caught them.

"Bella," he said softly. "None of this is your fault. It's…_his_." He angrily turned around and glared at the living room window.

"But it is. And my dad…and." I couldn't even finish a complete sentence. I was sobbing too hard.

"Shh," he cooed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. My hands remained limp on his chest as I buried my head into his chest.

We stayed quite for a few moments before I spoke again. "Why m-me? W-why us? We're so-so p-perfe-fect together. Why does this-why does this have to happen to us? I love you s-so much, it's ju-just not f-fair." I said between broken sobs.

He didn't respond though. He stayed silent, only pulling me closer to him. After what seemed like more than enough time for him to respond I turned my face up to look at him, wiping away a few tears.

He simply stared into the black forest with his jaw set. A series of emotions played across his face. Fury. Sadness. Confusion. Anger. Hurt.

"Hey,' I said softly, taking my hand and coaxing his face to turn toward mine. His green eyes bored into mine, conveying only one emotion. Agony. "W-what's wrong?" I didn't stutter because I was crying this time, I was trying so hard to figure out what was going through his mind.

I rested my palm on his cheek. "I heard what Charlie said, and-"

My eyes widened and I cut him off before he could finish. "You heard that?" He nodded his head. "Edward-"

"No," he cut me off this time. "Bella, let me just get this out." He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm-I'm not gonna make you choose." He shut his eyes, refusing to look at me.

My face fell and I felt tears well up in my eyes again. I needed to explain to him. "Edward," but he shook his head 'no' still refusing to look at me. "Please," I said stroking my hand against his cheek. "Just listen to my side of it. Please," I pleaded.

He slowly opened his eyes, but they weren't the vibrant green I was used to, they were clouded over and were wet. He was on the verge of tears too. It broke my heart into a million pieces to see him like this.

I took his hands from around my waist and laced my fingers through them. "My dad told me that I had to choose. But he doesn't know that I don't have to make a choice. I wouldn't even have to think about it, I would choose you." He shook his head no again.

"What do you mean no, Edward?" I asked, the traces of hurt clearly evident in my voice. "You're my everything. I can't live without you. You're all I think about. You're all I live for."

"Bella," he whispered. "Bella," his voice a bit stronger this time, "I won't make you choose. I'm not going to let you choose between me and your family. I won't be the reason you're on bad terms with your own father. Do you know what kind of monster I'd be if I made you decide?" Tears were freely flowing from my eyes.

"But I'm not deciding Edward. No decision needs to be made!"

"Bella." His voice cracker with emotion.

"Edward," I said my voice cracking too. "He would never know. He would never know that we're together. We're two hours away for gods sake." I wanted my voice to sound strong, but it came out only above a whisper.

"All it would take is another visit from Jake or one from your dad. What would he do if he found out?" His tone matched mine, minus the sobbing.

"I wouldn't care if he found out. If he really loved me like a father is supposed to, he'd accept us. And he'd accept the fact that we're together. He'd get over it eventually."

"I can't Bella."

A loud sob escaped my lips and I leaned into his chest for support. My hest was heaving and you could barely understand me. "Please, Edward. Please don't do this to me."

"Don't cry, Bella. Please, please don't cry."

I couldn't respond though. I was crying too much.

He gently grabbed my chin and lifted it so I was facing him. His face was blurry through my tears, so I blinked a few times trying to see his godly face one last time.

He stroked his fingers from my temple to my chin. "I'll always love you, Bella," he whispered, his voice wavering.

With that he turned and walked away. It's as if time stopped. Every step he took away pulled at my heart. I gasped for air, but could find none, no matter how hard I breathed. I watched his retreating figure until it was completely gone.

I fell to the snow as a sob ripped through my body. I clutched my sides, trying to hold myself together. It really felt as if a part of me was missing. There was a whole in my heart that could not be filled. And it hurt like hell.

I kept my hands tightly clutched to my sides, trying harder and harder to put myself back together. But no matter how hard I tried, the pain never went away.

I stayed there sobbing, in the snow, for hours. I didn't feel the cold, the only thing I felt was the stabbing in my heart. I tried several times to remove the knife myself, but each time I reached up I was reminded that this pain was internal, one I couldn't fix myself. Someone needed to help me fix it. But that someone was gone.

I eventually got up, but stood there for at least another hour. My feet weren't willing to move. If I stayed here forever, I'd never have to face the reality. I'd' never have to face that he was gone.

I finally stumbled over to the house. I didn't really know what I was doing. Everything sort of blurred together. I made it into the living room where I saw Charlie watching TV like nothing was wrong. Like my life wasn't falling apart, piece by piece.

"I hate you," I growled.

"Excuse me?" he replied back, anger coloring his tone.

"I'm leaving. Now. I'm going back to school. See you for Christmas." I turned and ran upstairs. I'd only unpacked a little, but anything that I could get my hands on I threw into my bags. Once I was too tired to do anything anymore I lugged everything downstairs.

Charlie was waiting by the door. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"I told you, I'm going back to school. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Like hell you are. Get upstairs."

"No!" I was yelling now. "You've had enough say about what goes on in my life. I'm going _home_." I growled the word home.

His face softened. Oh, now he cares. Just cause this place doesn't feel like home to me. Cry me a fucking river.

"At least wait until morning, Bells. Until the roads are clear, it's been snowing all day."

"No. I'm going. I'll call you when I get there." I pushed past him, surprisingly easily, and continued on outside. I threw my bags in the trunk and sped off, almost as fast as Edward drives.

Edward.

My heart lurched at the thought of him, reminding me of the extremely evident pain where my heart is located. My thoughts lingered on him all the way to the highway. I tried as hard as I could to push him out of my thoughts, but I couldn't.

I finally broke down crying. I held onto the steering wheel with one hand as I tried to wipe my tears away. It was a waster though, every time I wiped one away more would fall.

It was starting to snow heavily outside. It was 3:00 in the morning and there were little to no cars on the road.

Before I knew what was happening I was spinning on circles along the pitch black highway. My brakes screeched as I slammed on them. The car wasn't responding though, I was slipping on a black sheet of ice. It came out of no where and with me crying there was no way I could have ever seen it.

With a big crash I felt my car hit into something, but I couldn't tell you what or anything else, cause everything suddenly went black.

EPOV

"What happened, Edward? Talk to me," Alice called from behind my locked door.

She'd been at it for hours, while all I've been doing id lying on my bed with music blasting staring at the ceiling. Finally at around 2:30 in the morning I decided I just couldn't be here anymore. I decided to go back to school.

"Go away!" I yelled back. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I just had to get out of here. I continued shoving clothes into my duffel bag with too much force. I would occasionally hit something out of anger and pain.

I hated Jacob Black. Completely loathed him.

But I couldn't worry about that. My heart ached too much for words. It ached for Bella, for myself, for us. For everything we had. Past tense. There was no more us. There couldn't be an us anymore.

I couldn't force her to choose. No matter how much the selfish animal in me wanted to, I couldn't.

I threw the last of my clothes into my bag and raced out the door, almost knocking Alice over. I mumbled an apology and raced down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry but I need to go. I don't want to be around here anymore. I'm gonna go back to school."

"I'm sorry, Edward," my mom said, giving me a hug.

"Be safe driving, son. Are you sure you don't want to wait until the morning?" My parents were probably the only ones who almost fully understood what I was really going through at the moment.

"No, I need to go now. I'll be careful. I'll call you when I get there."

I raced out of the house, completely ignoring Alice and Emmett, and now Jasper and Rosalie, not wanting to have to explain what happened. If I had to, I don't think I could hold myself together.

I slammed the door of my Volvo and sped out of my driveway. I blasted more music as I sped through the empty streets. Music always sort of calmed me, but nothing could help me now.

I raced up the ramp to the highway and let loose, ignoring all speeding limits. So much for being careful. I was nearing 120 when it started to snow heavily, so I slowed it down, fearing that I'd spin out of control.

I saw a dark mass up ahead and I wasn't sure what it was. It was near the shoulder of the road pushed up against he railing. I slowed even more as I neared it.

I nearly went into shock when I was a few feet away.

Bella.

My heart started pounding as I raced out of the car to her. I whipped out my phone and hit speed dial 3.

"Carlisle, get to the hospital. There's been an accident. It's Bella."

* * *

**A sorry excuse for a chapter, I know. I just couldn't convey the emotions that I wanted to through my writing. Sorry**

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've just been really busy lately and a lot of stuff has been going on in my life. Regardless, you all have been amazing and I appreciate it so much !!**

**Happy Holidays to everyone !**

* * *

Chapter 17 –

EPOV

I sat anxiously in the waiting room, tapping my feet. I couldn't sit still. All I could think about was Bella and how I found her. She had blood running from where glass had cut her arm and was unconscious.

Carlisle was examining her now, but she was still unconscious. I don't know what I would do with myself if she didn't wake up. My life would be shattered to pieces and I couldn't continue on.

I couldn't manage to call Charlie myself, so one of the receptionists at the front desk did it. He should be here any minute now, and I'm sure he won't be happy to see me here.

Just the Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and my mom came running through the door and over to me.

"Edward, Edward," Alice called to me and came to envelop me in a hug. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"Carlisle's with her now. She was unconscious." My voice was weak and came out scratchy.

"You know your father will take the best care of her, dear. You don't have to worry about that." She wiped away a tear from my cheek that I wasn't aware was there.

"She'll be ok, man. She's tough," said Emmett clapping me on the back. Even he could be sympathetic and sad at a time like this. She meant so much to all of us.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes. We all stared at the floor or in different directions, not really sure what else to do.

I'd been waiting for it, and finally Charlie came bursting through the doors. He ran to the front desk and frantically started spitting off information to the receptionist about his daughter. He looked tired and I wouldn't blame him, it was 4:30 in the morning after all. But despite the time, I didn't really care. All I needed was to see Bella.

She pointed to where we were sitting and I assumed told him that she wasn't ready for visitors yet and is still being checked out. His gaze met mine and he scowled. Crap.

"You," he spat pointing at me. "You leave. The rest of you can stay, but I want you gone."

This was what I was afraid of, but he honestly couldn't expect me to leave Bella in a time like this! That was ridiculous.

I looked at Esme for help, but she just gave me a sorry look back. She really wouldn't help me? I looked at everyone else, but they couldn't do anything either.

Charlie and I stayed locked in a stare down as I stood up and began walking passed him. We glared daggers at each other until I made it past him and he went ahead and took the seat I was just occupying.

"Alice!" I called. She soon pranced up beside me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but there's nothing we can do. If he doesn't want you here then I guess you just can't be here."

"I know, I don't blame you. But if I give you something will you give it to Bella?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"Just promise not to look at it, ok? It's something personal between her and I."

"I won't," she said nodding.

"Thanks, Alice. Keep me updated, please?" I begged. If I didn't know how she was doing I'd go insane.

"I'll call you the second I know something," she promised.

"Thanks," I said hugging her before I, very reluctantly, left the hospital.

I tried to convince myself that this was the best thing for Bella and her family. If I weren't in her life everything would be ok with her and her dad. He wouldn't abandon her and they could pretend none of this ever happened.

It didn't matter that I was hurting. As long as she was happy, it didn't matter how much pain it caused me. I was doing this all for her.

BPOV

I was in darkness. Surrounded by it. It continued on forever and ever, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never escape it. Eventually though, I became comfortable with it. I started to even like it. It blocked out everything, and I was in my own little world.

But all too soon my darkness was being interrupted. It wasn't the serene quite I was used to. There was this annoying beeping sound. Boop. Boop. Boop.

Slowly light started to creep into my darkness. The pitch black turned to a dark gray. Dark gray to light gray. Light gray to a dirty white. And finally, everything was bright.

My eyes fluttered open to a white room. I scanned over my body. Across my upper left arm was a white wrap. I was too afraid to look under it to see what was there. Nothing else seemed to be wrong except for – ow! There was a searing pain in my right side. My head hurt a little, sort of like a migraine.

But holy shit, my side. I've built up a high tolerance for pain over the years because I'm so accident prone, but this was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

What the hell happened to me?

Then it all came rushing back to me. The accident. I was drving down the highway on my way back to school. I'd slipped on a black sheet of ice and spun out of control. Why was I going back to school? Edward. A whole new wave of memories crashed over me. Sadness washed over me, almost enough to dull out the pain of my side. It, however, didn't dull the stabbing at my heart.

I definitely liked the darkness better.

"Bella!" I felt someone grab my hand. It was my dad. Had he been here the whole time?

"Water," was all I could croak out. My throat was dry and I couldn't even swallow. He grabbed a glass off of the side table next to my hospital bed and gave it to me to drink.

I gulped down the entire thing and let out a big breath after I had finished. I immediately regretted it as I winced and grabbed my side in pain.

"What happened?" My voice was a little stronger this time, but still laced with pain as I spoke.

"You cracked two ribs. One almost punctured your lung, Bells. And you suffered a minor concussion. What happened?"

"I was on my home and I slipped on black ice. It came out of nowhere. My brakes didn't work and I just kept on spinning before I collided with the shoulder of the road."

"You were going the speed limit?"

"Of course, dad," I lied. I was going way over the speed limit actually, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

We sat in silence a few moments before he spoke again. "Bells, I think you should come home. With your accident and all. And Jake would love to have you back."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I practically yelled. "There's no way in _hell_ I'm coming back here! And how dare you mention his name in my presence ever again. He can go rot in hell for all I care."

"Isabelle Marie Swan! How dare you talk about Jacob that way. He's always been a loyal friend to you. He was looking out for your best interest."

"Oh bullshit, dad! He wanted me and Edward to break up and he knew just what to do. He never got over the fact that I never liked him. So he decided to ruin my life."

"Cut the dramatics, Bell. You're life is clearly not over. You're still living aren't you?"

"Get the doctor, I'm in pain," I growled at him. God I missed the darkness.

He shuffled out of the room and a few minutes later Carlisle came in all by himself.

I gave him a questioning look. "Carlisle? What are you doing here?"

He smirked at me. "I'm your doctor, Bella." My mouth formed an 'o' shape and I nodded my head as realization dawned on me.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked pulling out one of my charts.

"I'm ok, except my sides in ridiculous pain and my head hurts a little."

"That's expected. You'll have headaches for the next few days because of your concussion but no long term affects. Your side will take a little bit longer to heal, I'm afraid. About six weeks or so. You'll have to wear a brace for about the first two. You're lucky that there weren't any other serious injuries."

"Yeah, I am. Hey, how did I get to the hospital anyway? I don't remember that part."

"Um," he stalled, "Ed-Edward brought you here. He was on his way back to the campus too, and he saw your car on the highway."

My face immediately lit up. Edward saved me! "Is he here?" I asked eagerly.

"Your friends are, would you like to see them?" I nodded my head vigorously and he exited the room. Charlie still hadn't come back.

When he came back Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and even Esme where with him. But no Edward. My heart sunk in my chest and the hole in my body grew even larger. Disappointment washed over my face and tears stung in my eyes.

He really wasn't here. He didn't come. But he saved me! Why wasn't he here? He's supposed to be here!

Alice rushed over to me and hugged my left side, being careful with my other side. "Bella!" she cried, "Are you ok? You had us all so worried!" I could deal with the pain later, I had to assure my friends I was fine at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Alice. Just in a bit of pain." I looked around at everyone. They all looked extremely tired. What time was it anyway? "Hey, what time is it?"

"Around 4:00 in the afternoon. You've been out for around 12 hours," answered Jasper.

Everyone else came over to hug me and ask me how I was doing or what happened. I explained to them all that I skidded on ice and lost control.

I tried so hard not to dwell on the pain in my heart. He really didn't show up. Eventually I got everyone to leave after assuring them that I'd be fine and I was just tired. I told them to go home and rest and that if they really wanted they could come see me again tomorrow.

As everyone left Alice hung back. "Alice, do you need something?" I asked. My tone was bitchy, but I really just wanted to be left alone to wallow by myself.

"Sorry, I'm leaving, but Edward just wanted me to give you this." I perked up when she mentioned Edward. She handed me and envelope that had Bella written on the front in his elegant script.

My breath caught in my throat as I took it from her. She smiled and danced out of the room.

I carefully broke the seal, using all my might not to tear it open right there. I had to savor the moment, this could be the last time I would ever here from Edward, the love of my life.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry that you had to hear from me in a letter and that I couldn't be there in person. But you have to know, I was there. I waited for you to wake up, but when your father came he made me leave. Now, before you get angry, I understand why he did it. He doesn't want me around you and most likely blames me for your accident. I can't say I disagree with him, it's all my fault. _

_Walking out of that hospital and walking away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. All I wanted to do was turn around and sprint to you. I wanted to hold you against me and assure you that everything was going to be ok. I wanted to take the pain away from you._

_You can never know how much I love you. You are my everything, Bella, the only thing in this world that matters to me. I try every second to convince myself that by keeping away from you I am helping you. I can't break you away from your family. As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter how much pain I'm in. Promise me you'll be happy, Bella._

_I'll never stop loving you._

_Edward_

I held the letter to my chest and let the tears fall freely. The pain in my side was excruciating, but it was nothing compared to the hole in my heart.

* * *

**No cliffy !!! Yay !! Sorry it's not that long either =/.**

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for the delay, I've been really busy!!**

**By the way, MilesOfSmiles13 and I are planning on making an I Hate Jacob Black Club so if you're interested in joining let me know!!**

**I hope you like it !**

* * *

After a couple more days in the hospital I was released and allowed to go back to school. My dad tried to convince me to stay and go back after Christmas Break, but there was no way in hell I was staying within a 20 foot radius of him. At least not right now, when the pain was still so fresh and clear.

I had to wear a stupid brace around my stomach and back for a week for my ribs to heal correctly. Stupid brace. Stupid ribs. Stupid snow. Stupid car. Fucking Jacob!!!!!

This was all his fault. All of it. Ok yes, my dad overreacted. _Way_ overreacted, but it was still Jacob who had to start all of this. Without him I wouldn't be hurt right now and I'd still be with Edward.

Every time I thought of him my heart ached. Everything ached. My breath would get caught in my throat and my chest would burn like someone set fire to it. My head would be in pain and I'd stare off into space, not fully there. I'd go numb. I wasn't aware of my surroundings or anything that would happen. I didn't know if I was breathing or blinking or if my heart was even beating.

I'm pretty sure my heart couldn't even beat anymore. It was shattered, fractured, crushed, splintered, trampled, split, ripped apart. I could go on and on.

Back at school I'd go to classes, focusing only on the work and nothing else. Biology was the worst though, the only class I had with Edward. I'd come to class as soon as the bell would ring, sometimes even after, and I'd leave as soon as it ended. I'd sit in the front on the opposite corner of the room from him. I'd keep my eyes locked forward, but I was internally struggling with myself to not turn back and steal one glance at him.

Any free time I had I'd spend it in my room. I'd drown myself in music. I let the lyrics envelop me and swirl around in my mind, a temporary distraction I was able to make for myself. Music on, world off.

That's what I was currently doing, laying on my bed, listening to music through my iPod. My brace was off so I could now get as comfortable as anyone could get with two broken ribs. I lay on my left side, facing the bare, white wall.

I'd memorized that wall well in the last two weeks. Every little nook and cranny, every little uneven bump, I knew it.

_Am I supposed to be happy? _Did Edward really expect me to be happy without him?

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy? _Did he honestly think that was possible?

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you wo-_

The sounds of _Cat and Mouse_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus were cut off mid-lyrics by my headphones being ripped from my ears.

"What the fuck guys?!" I screamed turning around, then wincing in pain from how much it hurt my side to move that fast.

"Bella, I'm sick of this! All you've been doing for the last two weeks is lying around listening to whiny rock music and I'm just sick of it," yelled Alice.

"It's a Friday night, Bella. You need to do something, go out or something. You can't hide out in here forever," said Rosalie in a calmer voice.

"Watch me," I growled and rolled back over, watching my right side this time.

"No Bella!" Alice yelled again. "Get up. You can't do this anymore!"

"Why? Why can't I, Alice? What's the big _fucking _deal?" I spat back at her. I had never exploded on my friends like this, but I was in no mood to be yelled at.

I saw her jaw set as she clenched her teeth. "Because, Bella. It's not healthy," Rose began in a calmer tone. "I know you're hurting, and I know it's hard, but you need to do something."

"Really, Rose? You know? You know what it's like to be heart broken? You know what it's like to feel like a part of you is missing? To feel the pain I feel? To feel…" But I couldn't continue. I broke off mid sentence as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

Rose came and wrapped her arms around me, followed by Alice. This was the first time I'd broken down and actually spoken to them about it.

"Alice," my voice wavered, "I'm sorry about snapping at you, it's just it's, it's so hard for me, and you were right there, taking my music from me, and…" I rambled.

"Ssh, Bella, it's ok. It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that to you. I mean I don't know what I would do if me and Jasper…" She trailed off at the end when Rose shot her a not so subtle look.

"Hey, we're going over to the guys place tonight, you should come," offered Rose. "I know you probably don't want to, but it'd be good for you."

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I'm not ready for that yet. I don't think I'll ever be ready for that."

"You sure? Maybe you guys could just talk or something?"

"Guys, really. Just go."

The stood up with one more goodbye and making me promise to call them if I'd change my mind. I agreed that I would, but we all know that I wasn't going to change my mind.

I lay back down on my bed and put on some more 'whiny rock songs' as Alice had called them. I actually chuckled at the thought, the first I'd almost smiled in weeks.

EPOV

I was lying on my back on my bed, my hands covering my eyes from the harsh lights. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and I could hear them antagonizing each other.

I heard the door creak open and the voices of Rosalie and Alice both call "Edward Cullen!" Oh joy.

I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "Yes?" I said, my hand still covering my eyes, not looking at them. I could see the room get darker through the cracks in my fingers as they stood over me.

Alice's fingers pried mine open and off of my face. "Can I help you?" I asked in a sugary sweet tone.

"Why yes my dear brother. You can stop acting like the prick that you are and go back to Bella." Ugh, this is _not _what I wanted to help you about.

"Stay out of this, Alice, I'm doing what's best for her."

"What's best for her?" Have you seen her the past two weeks? You're doing the exact opposite of what she needs, Edward!" replied Rose.

"What? I'm making sure that she's with her family and on good terms. I'm not going to ruin her life like that for her!" I yelled back at them. "Just stay out of it!"

"Edward, I know you _think_ you're doing the right thing, but honestly, she's so hurt. She finally kind of opened up to us today. Edward, you have to understand, you're all that she wants," Alice pleaded.

"And I want her just as much, Alice. But do you not get it? Would you want me to completely leave you guys for the girl I loved if you all hated her?" I looked at each and every one of them. Could they not see this was killing me? "What would you do then?"

"If you were happy, I'd try to be happy for you too."

"Bullshit, Alice! Just stop this!"

"Edward! She's a mess! All she does is sit there and listen to depressing music. It's like she's numb. Half the time she doesn't even seem fully there, like she's stuck in some place that isn't the present. Just _try_ to talk to her. Please," Rosalie begged.

That wasn't what I wanted. That wasn't what I wanted _at all_. I'd told her to be happy. She has to be happy without me.

I stood up, grabbed a sweatshirt, and headed out the door.

BPOV

I felt the bed shift with weight and someone lie down in front of me, scooting me over on the bed a bit. The most wonderful smell circled around me and I breathed in deep. A smile formed on my lips as I felt those familiar arms circle around me. I knew who it was even with my eyes closed.

"Edward," I breathed out. This was too good to be true. I knew this couldn't' be real, so I savored every moment of it.

I pushed myself up, entwined my arms around his neck, and pulled my lips to his. God I missed this. His cool lips took a second to respond, but then kissed me hungrily back. This was the most vivid dream I had ever had. It really felt as if he was actually there.

"Bella, wait," he breathed out, his breath swirling around my face.

My eyes snapped open. "I-I'm sorry!" I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Ok, I'm not sorry. I thought I was dreaming." I flushed more when I realized that I'd told him that I dream about him.

He chuckled and ran his cool fingertips across my cheekbone. Instantly he was serious again. "Bella, what are you doing?"

I gave him a confused look, but scooted closer to him. "What do you mean?"

He tucked some hair behind my ear and then rested his hand back on my waist. He exhaled loudly. "Is this your definition of happy, Bella?" he whispered. "I told you, I need you to be happy, for me."

"Edward," I whispered back, "I can't be happy without you. I-I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm not me without you, Edward."

"You're so much more without me, Bella."

I shook my head, that was the farthest thing from the truth. "Edward, I'm not whole. I feel like a piece of me is missing without you. I can't be happy."

He buried his head in the crook of my neck and I could feel his tears wetting my neck. I had tears in my eyes too that were close to brimming over my eyelids.

"I feel the same exact way, Bella. But I can't, _I can't_, bring myself to tear you apart from your own father, as much as I want to."

"Please do,' my voice cracked, tears now spilling over. "Please, please, please. You're the only thing I want in this world."

He reached his arm up and grabbed my iPod from my iHome sitting on my desk. He scrolled through songs and then put one on. _Best of Me_ by Sum 41 flowed through the speakers and into my heart.

"You know how much I love you, right? How this tears me apart as much as it does you? You know that, right?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak form crying so much. "I love you too," I whispered out.

Wes at in silence for a little while wrapped in each other's arms, just treasuring the time we had together. It seemed like my heart was whole again, not fixed, but almost as if it was never broken. He still loved me. He still wanted me. That's all I needed to be able to get by.

"What does this mean for us, Edward?' I mumbled into his shirt that was soaked with my tears?"

"I'm not really sure, but we'll figure it out. Just, rest now, we'll figure it out some other time. Just lay here with me, it's all I want right now." He kissed my hair. I eventually drifted to sleep, into the my loves arms.

* * *

**Now I'm not promising anything, so don't get _too_ excited.**

**And you should definitely listen to the two songs I mentioned in this chapter! I like them a lot!**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I finished this up between commercials on LOST. AMAZING show !!!**

**And anyone who still wants to join the I Hate Jacob Black Club, let me know ! ha**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the brightness coming through the sheer curtains. I inhaled deeply and was instantly greeted by the greatest smell. I glanced up at his gorgeous face and it took my breath away. I'd missed this so much. I couldn't even put in to words how happy I was right now, being here in his arms.

A few moments later his eyelids began to flutter and a smile played on his lips. "Morning, Bella," he said before fully opening his eyes. The green orbs bore down into mine.

"Morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No problem, I was waking up anyway."

We sat there, not saying anything. The silence was on the verge of becoming awkward, something that never happened to us. I snuggled myself closer to him, not wanting to have to deal with everything just yet. I just wanted to be happy right now.

After a few more minutes he sighed and said, "I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?"

"I guess," I mumbled back.

"Why don't we go to breakfast," he said starting to sit up. "I can leave and we'll both shower and get dressed, then we'll go to that café in town."

"Sounds good to me."

He gracefully climbed over me and set his feet on the ground. "I'll see you in 45 minutes?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. Oh, and can you tell Alice and Rose that I'll be fine on my own and they don't need to race back here?" I said with a giggle.

"Sure," he smiled back at me.

He started to turn to leave but I cut him off. "Edward, wait!" I got onto my feet and ran over to him. I circled my arms around his neck hugged him close to me. I didn't know what the future held for us, and I wanted one last thing to hold on to.

His arms circled around my waist, pulling me closer. He inhaled into my hair, savoring the moment as much as I was.

"I'll see you soon," he said as he kissed my head and then shuffled out of the room.

I walked over to my iHome and brought into the bathroom with me so I could listen to music while I was showering. Not sad break up songs this time though, I had to think positive. I put on some uplifting songs that always seemed to make me happy. Think positive. Think positive. Think positive.

I stepped into the scalding water and adjusted the knobs a few times before I could get the temperature just right. I took the bar of soap and spun it around a few times in the dark blue wash cloth which I then ran all over my body.

I washed the past few weeks off of my body. The sorrow, the hurt, the pain, all gone. This had to change things. It had to.

I lathered my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo, rinsed it, and then did the same with my matching conditioner. Once I was all done in the shower, I shut off the water.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I wiped the fog off of the mirror and stared back at my reflection.

I even looked healthier. My face wasn't as deathly pale and had some color to it and the bags under my eyes weren't as evident. My eyes seemed to have a shine to them that I hadn't seen in them since before Edward and I broke up.

I walked back into my room, carrying my iHome, and saw that I had an outfit already laid out on my bed for me. Alice would.

There were cute dark wash skinny jeans paired a white lacy cami with a brown sweater that had the large buttons going to about the middle of my stomach. With it went my matching brown converse. Smart thinking, Alice, I wouldn't have worn any other shoes.

I switched the song to _20 Dollar Nose Bleed_ by Fall Out Boy. The song always made me happy. The instruments were uplifting and I loved everything about it.

I decided to blow my hair straight and put on a touch of makeup. I only applied some eyeliner and a little mascara to highlight my eyes, and said screw the rest.

I slipped on my clothes and into my shoes with a few minutes to spare. I decided to call Edward to see where he wanted to meet.

I held down the number 2 button on my phone for Edward's speed dial. I'd avoided that button like the plague for the last few weeks, and it felt good to finally be using it again. Maybe things could get back to normal.

"Hey, Bella," he answered. I smiled to myself, I'd missed hearing his voice on the phone.

"Hey, I was just wondering where you want to meet? We never really decided that."

"Yeah, you just wanna meet me there? I was thinking we'd go to Betty's." Betty's was a small café in town that had the most amazing chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yes! I've been dying for pancakes!" He chuckled at me over the phone.

"K, so I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely," I replied back eagerly.

I grabbed my bag and threw my phone and iPod inside before grabbing my keys and a jacket and heading out the door. I walked down the steps to the red pick up truck that was serving as my rental car until mine was fixed from the accident.

I plugged in my iPod adapter to my radio and turned on the song _Don't Trust Me_ by 3oh!3. No matter how dumb the lyrics were, this always put me in a good mood too.

I blasted the music all the way to the café. When I pulled into the parking lot I saw the familiar silver Volvo parked three cars down from me. I stepped out into the brisk air and it stung my cheeks. The wind whipped my hair around my face and I was glad that I had dried it instead of going out with it wet.

I rushed into the warmth of the café, but careful enough not to trip. I swung open one of the double doors and was hit with an intense fragrance of pancakes. Yum!

I searched around the crowded café until my eyes landed upon the Greek God himself. He was seated in a small booth by the window and taking a sip of water. I strode over to where he was sitting and slid into the booth opposite him.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back. Good sign, right? At least he was smiling.

He opened up his menu and scanned over it. When he noticed I didn't he asked, "You gonna eat?"

"Mhmm," I nodded.

He chuckled at me. "And what would that be?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, of course!"

He chuckled again and said, "the French toast is waaaaay better."

"Psh, you wish," I smiled back. We could tease each other again. _Good sign, good sign _I chanted over and over again in my mind.

The waitress came and took our orders, chocolate chip pancakes and milk for me, French toast and orange juice for Edward.

"So, it's a nice day out," he commented looking out the window.

"We're really gonna talk about the weather, Edward?" I smirked back at him.

He sighed. "We should probably just cut right to the chase then." My stomach dropped as he played with his napkin on the table, purposely avoiding eye contact.

I reached across the table and grabbed for his hand, which he immediately pulled back. My heart sank into my stomach. My face fell. This _wasn't _a good sign.

"Hey," he whispered, grabbing back for my hand. He laced his fingers with mine, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was on the brim of tears.

"Hey," he whispered again, this time coaxing my chin up with his other hand.

"Look at me. Bella." I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the table and peaked up at him.

His eyes were the same color, but there was something about them that was missing. It was their usual gleam. The spark of excitement and love that usually was present was gone now. Now all I saw was sorrow and confusion.

I let out a shaky breath. "What, Edward? What is there to discuss?"

He stared at me, his faced turned down in a slight frown. "Bella," he breathed.

"No stop saying my name Edward! What is it?" I had to know, I didn't know how much more my heart could take.

He looked down at the table, gripping my hand tighter. "I don't, I don't know what to do, Bella. I don't know what _we_ do."

"What go you mean? What about last night and everything that you said? Are you saying it meant nothing to you? That you meant none of it?" I could literally feel my heart splitting back into two pieces, ripping and tearing right along the same scar.

"No! Bella, no! You have to believe me! I meant every word I said." I shook my head, I didn't believe him. "Bella, please," he whispered now. "I meant everything I said. I love you. God, I love you so much." The strain in his voice was evident. "I want to be with you so badly."

"Then why can't you? Why can't we? Why can't we go back and just be us? You say that you want me so much and you love me so much, then why are you keeping us apart?"

"Because, Bella, I _can't_ take you away from your father. I can't break your family apart."

"News flash, Edward, my family _is_ broken apart. My psychotic mother lives with her much younger husband in Phoenix while I live with my dad who is still completely and totally in love with my mother and is incapable of moving on. And me! I'm two hours away at boarding school. What kind of family is that?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. His breath quavered as he let out a sigh. "This is why I need you, Edward. Every since I've gotten to this school you all became my family. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper. And you. You especially. You _are_ my family."

He hung his head, looking down at the table. "I don't know what to say, Bella. I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." His eyes burned with sincerity as they bore into mine.

"Then why? Why can't we be together?"

He let out another rigged sigh and ran his hand through his messy hair, then leaned back against the booth and closed his eyes.

"I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you."

"Then don't, please, Edward, please don't. It kills me being away from you."

Just then our waitress came with our food, quickly set it down, and walked away. I guess we weren't being as discrete as we had thought we were. Neither of us touched our food though.

I stared at him, waiting for an answer. It seemed like hours went by before he finally spoke. For all I know, it could have been hours. All I could see was him.

He finally let out a deep breath, and I did the same to one I didn't realize I was holding in. "God, I'm so torn with this."

I choked out a sob. He didn't want me. He didn't want any of this.

"Bella, no!" I pulled my hand out of his grip, slid out of my seat, and headed for the door. I sped over and pushed myself out into the cold.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" I heard his footsteps approaching me, but I continued walking to my car.

"Bella!" I felt him grab my arm and spin me around.

Before I knew what was happening his lips were crushed to mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was filled with passion, love. Everything we'd been missing from each other. But it was also a promise. A promise that everything was going to be alright.

**So you should be happy !!! Please be happy !!!**

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

**I got such a good response from the last chapter that I just _had_ to update again. You know, you should all thank me. Cause I didn't plan on getting them back together that quickly. I _was_ going to drag it out a little bit more, but I just couldn't torture you all like that.**

**Remember, let me know if you want to be a part of the I Hate Jacob Black Club!!!**

* * *

"God, I've missed this," I breathed as I crashed my lips back into Edward's. I slowly started removing his coat and threw it on the floor.

We'd raced back from breakfast, if you could even call it that considering we hadn't eaten a thing, and ran into my dorm room. Thankfully Alice and Rose weren't there to give me the third degree.

I found the edge of my bed and let it hit the backs of my knees, causing me to fall down, bringing Edward with me.

His cool lips searched mine as he kissed me passionately. Even in the few weeks we'd been apart I recognized that familiarity of his lips. Every centimeter I knew perfectly. My imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

I slowly traced my tongue along his bottom lip. I needed all of him. I was like an addict who hadn't had their fill in a while. Yes, Edward was my drug. I was completely and totally hooked.

He parted his lips and my tongue slowly entered his mouth, memorizing every part of it. I realized this was like riding a bike. Everything was so familiar, but yet so perfect. The way his lips moved against mine, the way his hands caressed my body, the comfort of his body pressed against mine, I knew it all so well. And I didn't wish for anything else in the world.

We pulled apart for a second and stared into each other's eyes. He propped himself on his hands so he was hovering over me, but not crushing me. I untwined my fingers from his hair and delicately lay them on his chest, which was heaving up and down from being out of breath.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. We stared at each other for a few more moments. Everything then was perfect. There was nothing for me to worry about. Everything was going to be ok because Edward was with me, nothing could ever go wrong.

He rolled off of me and I winced in pain. This entire time I'd forgotten about my two broken ribs, I mean I _was_ a little occupied. It hurt even more that I was breathing heavily because of recent events.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern coloring his tone.

"My side," I groaned. I heard him suck in a breath, as if he just remembered that I was still injured. "I kind of forgot, I was a little preoccupied," I said with a smile.

He smiled a little too, but you could tell he felt bad. He slowly lifted up my shirt and started kissing over the now fading bruises.

"Edward!" I giggled. I heard him chuckle too, blowing his cool breath along my stomach, forming goose bumps and sending a chill down my spine. He slowly traced his finger along the center of my abdomen all the way to right above my jeans and then back up again. I giggled again as the chills continued.

"Why, Bella, are we cold?" he said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He _knew_ the affect he had on me. I pouted my lips, tempting him. He immediately took the bait and pushed himself up to kiss me. Right before his lips touched mine, I turned my head so all he got was my cheek. He pulled back looking stunned as I turned my face back towards him. This time I was the one to smirk.

"That wasn't very nice," he said being the one who was pouting this time. " I mean all I want to do is kiss my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend and she has to be mean." He sounded so cute when he whined like a five year old!

I smiled and gave him one more peck before he lay down next to me again and I snuggled into his side.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, relishing in the fact that we were here in each other's arms.

"Why'd you come after me?" I asked a little later, lifting my chin to look up at him.

He stared back down at me, eyebrows knit together in a confused expression. "What'd you mean?"

"You said you were so torn. If you just would have let me go, then you wouldn't have had to made a decision because I was the one who left."

He sighed. "I was an idiot when I said that. Yes, I was torn between doing the right thing, but this feels so right that I'm not sure how I could have had you not in my life be the right thing. Does that make any sense?" I nodded my head as he continued. "I came after you because I realized that would have been it. You would have been gone. You would have went off thinking that I didn't love you, which is as far from the truth as you can possibly get. You're the only thing that is important to me in this world. You're all I think about all the time. I couldn't picture myself without you simply because there _is_ no me without you. I couldn't let you get away, not again."

Tears welled up in my eyes as he said those words. They touched the deepest depths of my heart and embedded themselves into every fiber of my being.

"I love you," I said and then reached up to kiss him again. "I'll always love you."

. . .

"Spill," commanded Alice later that night. She pointed to the bed demanding that I sit down and tell all.

"Well," I dragged on just to torture her. She was literally bouncing up and down on the bed. Rose smiled and laughed at her. "Edward and I are back together!" I squealed. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

They both squealed back with equal excitement. "Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you!" said Rose.

"Me too! I knew things would work out!" cheered Alice.

"And this is perfect cause a bunch of us are going to The Woods tonight and you haven't been out with us in weeks!"

The Woods was a clearing in the surrounding woods past Kenshin Dorm where ids would always go and drink. Even when it's freezing out we'd set up a little fire and hang out there.

"Sounds good." I really was happy that things could get back to normal.

"Now go!" said Alice pushing me towards the shower.

"Yes ma'am," I mock saluted.

Two hours we were all ready. Alice let me dress warmly since it was so cold out. I had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and one of Edward's sweatshirts. I missed his clothes. I'd shoved them all to the back of my closet after everything that happened and I was happy when I pulled them out again.

My hair was straight and I had on minimal makeup. I think she was so happy for Edward and I that she didn't even care what I looked like. I liked this Alice.

"We've gotta wait until 11:30 to sneak out," said Rose coming through our door.

"But that's an hour away!" I complained. I really, really wanted to see Edward again.

"Don't worry, Bella, you can see your precious boyfriend in less than an hour," teased Alice. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Finally 11:30 rolled around, and we climbed out of our window and down the tree that was right there. When we hopped down onto the ground, the boys were already there.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist. On instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss

"Ahem," coughed Emmett, causing us to break apart. I looked at everyone, bit my lip and smiled. I mean, really, they couldn't blame me, it was Edward Cullen. "Now as much as I love seeing you two hook up, I'd rather go drink, thank you very much."

"Amen to that!" said Rosalie with a smile.

We started towards Kenshin Dorm, making sure to stay in the shadows. I stumbled a few times, but with Edward's arm tightly secured around my shoulders I never actually fell.

As we made it to Brown Dorm, where most of the faculty stayed, we had to run. "Gimme your hand," said Edward.

I gave him a confused look. "But we have to run," I whispered back.

"Yes, and you are incapable of walking along a flat, stable surface," he teased. "Just taking precaution."

I rolled my eyes but grabbed his hand anyway. We took off and the wind whipped my hair around my face. Soon enough we were past the building and almost at The Woods.

"Good job, Bella. You didn't trip!" said Jasper teasingly.

"I know!" I said back giving him a high-five. I don't know about everyone else, but I was quite proud of myself.

"How's your side?" Edward asked tentatively.

I drew in a breath, but it only hurt a little. "It's not bad," I assured him. "I'm fine."

We trekked through the forest, everyone helping me over roots and other hazards, and soon enough we saw the glow of the small fire and heard low music playing and voices talking.

We stepped into the clearing and saw logs set up in various places for people to sit on along with an open 30-rack on the ground. There were about 15 people there not including us.

"I'll go get you a beer," said Edward as he and everyone else dispersed.

I stood there, bobbing my head to some rap song playing, when Mike approached me.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" he said, hugging me. "You haven't been around in a while."

"Yeah, Mike, it's good to see you too," I replied, hugging him back.

"So I heard about you and Cullen, sorry about that."

"Yeah, but we're actually-"

He cut me off, "So do you wanna go somewhere? You know, alone?"

"Umm…" Shit, where was Edward.

"Come on, I can help you get your mind off things," he said with a wicked grin.

"Uh, that's ok. Thanks though."

Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind. "Hey, baby," the velvety voice whispered in my ear and then proceeded to kiss my neck.

I melted into him, trying to get as close as possible. "Hey you," I said back.

"This is for you." He handed me a cool beer that automatically made me shiver. "Oh, hey Mike," he said with smugness.

I looked at Mike's face as realization hit him and his face fell. I almost felt bad for a second. "Hey, Edward. I'll, uh, talk to you later, Bella."

"See ya, Mike," I said as he walked off.

Edward spun me around and immediately captured my lips with his. I let out a satisfied moan as his eager tongue danced around in my mouth. I felt him smirk beneath my lips. Arrogant jerk that I can't help but be madly in love with.

After a few minutes I pulled away, something I thought I'd never do. "We should really go talk to everybody. I haven't really seen any of them in a while."

He sighed, but agreed. We walked over, hand in hand, over to a log and sat down with Angela, Ben and a few other friends and joined into the conversation easily.

Every now and then Edward would brush his hand on my leg or arm, or start whispering into my ear. I'd do the same to him, it being all I could do not to jump him right there in front of everyone.

"Oh would you please go hook up already! I can practically feel the sexual tension rolling off of you guys," said Angela a little while later.

Edward turned and smirked at me. Before I knew what was happening he'd taken my beer from me and swept me up into his arms. He jogged over to the outskirts of the clearing and set me down, pushing my back against a tree.

I could only see a bit of him from the glow coming from the fire, but he still looked as hot as ever.

"I've been wanting to do this all night," he growled into my ear.

"Then come here." I pressed my lips to his urgently. He kissed me back hungrily, not wasting a second.

His cold hands found their way under my, well his, sweatshirt and traced patterns along my skin. I drew in a breath at the contact.

His fingers traced over my injured ribs and he pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Bella. You have no idea." He bowed his head in shame.

"Hey," I whispered, coaxing his chin up with my finger and making him look me in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He wouldn't meet my gaze though. "Edward, look at me." He listened. "You have nothing to be sorry for. _None_ of this is your fault, you hear me? None of it. You _saved_ me!"

His eyes softened a little as I assured him a little more. '"Let's just put this all behind us, ok? It's just you and me. No one else and nothing else matters. Just you and me."

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine once again.

* * *

**So I might not be able to update in the next week or so because I have midterms and stuff.**

**I'm sad to announce that this story is coming to a close and there will only be one or two chapters left!**

**Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

**So how much do you guys love me for updating so quickly and not studying for my midterms?? But I couldn't deny you guys, all of your reviews for the last chapter were just so amazing and inspiring. I know a lot of you are sad that this story is coming to an end (yes, only one chapter left) and a lot want me to write a sequel but the truth is I don't know what it would be about. I have never really thought of making a sequel for this or anything that I would put in it. Hell, I had trouble finishing this story and making it somewhat interesting! If you guys have any ideas let me know!! If I can be inspired to write then I would love to eventually do a sequel. **

**Basically what will help me most is if you tell me EXACTLY what you want to happen to these characters. I'll add my twists here and there and make it my own (of course with your credit). Specifics help me the most!**

* * *

The next two weeks before Christmas Break flew by in sheer bliss. They were the happiest times of my life. I was living life to the fullest with the man I loved so much and I enjoyed every second of it.

Despite our little encounter in the woods, Mike still didn't seem to comprehend that I wasn't interested in him and continued daily to try and get me to go out with him.

He didn't even get it when Edward and I made out in public, often might I add. We were usually not ones for PDA, but lately we could not keep our hands off of each other. Everyone assumed that we were making up for lost time, which, to an extent, was true.

The real reason was because we couldn't really go all the way until my side was fully healed. It would hurt too much. Everyday as I slowly healed we'd go further and further. How we ever managed to stop what we'd started simply amazed me.

For the next week and a half I'd be sure to be stuck at the hellhole I called home. Rigby was my home now, and nothing could change that. I'd be stuck with Charlie, my so called father who wanted to keep me away from the love of my life. Little did he know, that he simply couldn't keep us apart.

He could, however, prevent me from seeing his beautiful face for the next week and a half while I was in Forks and the rest of my friends in Easton. I was sure to endure the pathetic holiday my father always attempted to give me. He tried though, so I was forced to at least _pretend_ to be happy.

I wasn't really sure how I'd go about not seeing Edward for that long. We'd literally been inseparable ever since we'd been back together with the exception of classes. Every other moment was spent together.

We'd gone over the obvious, sneaking late night phone calls back and forth, emailing, even Alice and Emmett bringing love notes back and forth between us. Nothing could compare to seeing him, though. The way my face lit up every time I saw him, the way fire seemed to shoot through my veins at the slightest touch, the way my head went into a fog every time I felt his cool lips against mine. God, this was going to be a long vacation.

Edward lifted the last of my bags into my car and slammed my trunk shut. Against my many protests, he basically decided I shouldn't lift a finger just because I had a couple broken (almost healed, might I add) ribs.

We walked around to the driver's side of my car with a sorrow-filled cloud hanging over our heads. It clung and swirled around us, mocking at how miserable we'd both be after I left.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and then letting his hand cup my face.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips to hold back the stinging tears. A week and a half, that was all it was going to be, I told myself. But I knew that this would be the hardest few days of my life.

I drew in a deep breath and reluctantly opened my eyes. "I'm going to miss you too. But we'll talk, everyday," I swore.

He nodded and lowered his head until his lips reached mine. My right hand wound it's way around his neck and my fingers entwined into his hair while my left hand found it's way under the hem of his shirt and rested on his bare hip. One of his hands held my good side, just below my breast, and stroked lovingly back and forth while the other found it's way to the back of my neck.

We stood there for a few moments, wrapped up in each other, neither one of us wanting to break this precious moment, wanting it to last forever. We both needed oxygen badly though, so we broke apart as I inhaled deeply. We never broke contact though, his forehead resting against mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. He shut his eyes for a moment as our noses brushed and I leaned in for another, sweet, kiss that was still filled with so much emotion.

As we broke apart for the second time I pulled him for a hug. His arms encircled around my waist and squeezed as tight as possible.

"I should probably get going now," I said, still clinging to him. The words hung in the air as if he didn't respond, I couldn't leave just yet, as if I stood in his arms, I wouldn't be able to ever let go.

"It's only a week and half," he murmured in my ear, trying to sound as optimistic as possible, but clearly failing.

"_Only_," I stressed, "but it's going to feel like a lifetime."

"I know, baby, I'm going to miss seeing your beautiful face everyday."

I tried to smile at his comment, but it turned into only a half smile as the sadness was still evident on my face.

We said I love you one more time before I slipped into the red rental car and headed back to Forks. On the way back I listened to music with more upbeat tempos so I wouldn't dwell on my gloomy mood.

The song _This One's A Cheap Shot_ by every Avenue was just playing through the speakers as I rounded the corner and saw my house. I turned into the driveway and cut the engine and suddenly I was filled with the silence. I'd better get used to it though, I figured that it'd be very present during my stay here.

I beeped twice, signaling my dad that I was home and he could come help me with my bags. I didn't like when Edward did this, but my father was another story. He _should_ be sucking up to me considering how upset I had been the last time we spoke.

"Bells!" he said running outside in pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. I'd never seen him look so excited before in my life. He came over and gave me a one armed hug on my left side, being cautious of my right. "I've missed you, kiddo."

Seeing him so happy to have me home made most of my anger towards him disappear. He was my father after all and in some twisted sense he really believed he was doing what was best for me. I mean, it's the thought that counts, right?

"Hey dad," I said hugging him back. "How've you been?"

"It's pretty lonely around here, I gotta say," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Come on, let's get your bags inside before the skies open up. It looks like it's about to rain," he said clearly changing the subject.

Once we were safely inside, sure enough, the heavens opened up and it began to downpour. "Good timing," I commented nodding my head towards the outside. "So, dad, any idea when my car will be all fixed? Hopefully before I go back to school, right?"

"Yup, Jake says that he'll have it done by tomorrow."

"What?!" I spat. "You let _him_ fix my car? You've got to be kidding me!" I was beyond livid. Suddenly the waves of anger at my father came rolling back. How could he?

"You know that we can't really afford a good mechanic, Bells. Jake offered to help out. I think he really feels bad, ya know, not that he should."

I growled at my father. "I suggest we don't have this conversation now, or I'll probably end up saying something you don't want to hear." Like the fact that I'm actually still dating Edward.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady," my father said back, authority ringing in his tone. Other than on Thanksgiving this was the only time I'd ever heard him get mad at me before.

"I'm going to unpack." With that I turned on my heel and hurried up the stairs.

As soon as I was in my room I dialed Edward's number, needing someone to vent to.

"I miss you already," he answered.

All of a sudden with those four words my anger vanished and was suddenly filled with sorrow and longing to see him. "I miss you too," I whispered back.

"We can't do this the whole break or I won't be able to function," he said with a sigh. I could imagine him running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Just hearing your voice makes me want to be near you." I flopped down onto my bed, which creaked under my weight.

"I heard bed springs, what are you wearing?" he joked. I couldn't help but giggle. He was so damn cute sometimes.

"You're an idiot," I laughed back.

"But you love me," he teased.

"Can't deny that," I said in all seriousness.

"So did you call me for a reason or did you miss hearing my voice?" The smug smirk I was sure he was wearing was evident in his voice.

Suddenly I remembered the whole Jake fixing my car thing and I was angry again. I tightened my grip on my phone and exhaled loudly. "Yes, there's a reason," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong? Does your dad know?"

"No, but he really does know how to piss a person off. Guess who's the lucky guy who fixed my car? Just take a fucking wild guess."

"He wouldn't!"

"Oh yes, yes he would. In fact he did! Jake. Fucking Jacob Black is fixing my car as we speak!"

I heard him growl on the other end of the phone, and I couldn't ignore how sexy it sounded. "I swear, I hate that kid with every fiber of my being."

"And the best part is I'll have to go with my dad cause someone will have to drive back my car and then he'll end up spending hours with Billy and I'll be stuck there and, and, and, UGH!" I ranted.

"You're _not_ going there alone. I'll take you."

"Oh yes, cause that'd go over so well when he told my dad that you and I were together," I said sarcastically.

"Fine, Emmett'll take you. Alice. Jasper. Rose. Take your pick. But you are _not_ going by yourself or only with your dad, Isabella Swan. I do _not_ trust that guy at all."

"I think I'll ask Emmett to come, you know he _is_ the strongest," I replied, a plan already formulating in my head.

. . .

The next day before my dad left for work I let him know that I had asked Emmett to take me to pick up my car. When he'd asked why I simply told him that I'd be able to get the rental car back sooner and it would cost less. He seemed to think it was a good idea and agreed.

After getting dressed and showering I sped off to the Cullen's house, where I found Edward and Emmett waiting outside on the big, inviting porch steps. Before I could even cut the engine Edward was at my door, swinging it open, and pulling me out of my seat.

"Bella!" he exclaimed while swinging me in a circle. He set me down again and forcefully kissed me. I eagerly responded, missing his touch so much in the last 24 hours.

As we broke apart, I turned to Emmett. "Hey, Em. Thanks for doing this."

He had the evil grin of a five year old on and had his hands clasped behind his back, rocking on his heels. "What are you so excited about?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"I get to beat up a stupid dog today!" he said in a sing-song voice. He then ran around to the passenger seat, hoped in, and whined until I finally got in the car and revved up the engine.

"I love you, " I said giving Edward one more quick kiss through the rolled down window.

"You too. Be safe," he said looking sternly from me and then to Emmett.

"Nothing to worry about, man. Chill out." Of course Emmett would be the first one completely willing to fight anyone.

As we pulled out of the driveway I said, "you know, Emmett, you're not necessarily going to get to punch the kid. As much as I'd like you to, it's only a last resort if he comes on to me or anything."

"Mhmm, whatever you say little missy." I laughed at his confidence.

We finally pulled up to the tiny house and I saw the garage open and the back of my car sticking out. Some rap crap was blasting through the stereo near the door. Emmett and I hoped out of the car and walked over to the stereo.

I shut off the horrible noise coming from it, yes it was that bad it couldn't even be classified as music, and I saw Jacob jump and hit his head on the open hood of my car where he was tinkering with the engine.

"Try not to mess up my car anymore, thanks," I said in a bitchy tone.

"Well, well, well, Bella. I missed you." He glanced at Emmett and narrowed his eyes. "What's he doing here?" he growled.

"He has to drive my rental car back, you idiot. Now are you finished up here?"

He went back over to the open hood, cranked a few more things and then slammed the top shut. "All done here, should be running perfectly."

"Good, now give me the keys," I said sticking out my palm.

"Little bitchy today, Bella, aren't we?" I heard Emmett growl and take a step closer to me.

"Keys, Jake. Now."

"Touchy, touchy. What's happened to you, Bella? We used to be able to joke around with each other."

"No, now I just have a lower tolerance for all of your bullshit. Now give me my keys." My god he was annoying!

"Here," he said dropping them into my outstretched hand.

I mumbled a thank you and then walked over to the drivers side. He stepped in front of me before I could get there, though. "Would you like something?" I growled.

"I wanna talk to you." His tall figure towered over me. He actually had to bend his head to look at me. I wasn't intimidated though, he would _not_ scare me.

"That's too bad, Jake, cause I'm really not in the mood for talking," I spat.

"Bella, listen to me, I'm just looking out for you."

"Bullshit, you are. Just let me get in my car and leave." I tried pushing past him again but he caught my arms.

"Get the hell off of me!" I shouted as I shook free. I heard the loud footsteps of Emmett as he came closer, but I shot him a look and told him that I was ok.

"Bella, listen to me," he pleaded pathetically. "You shouldn't be around these people. Look what they've turned you into! You're a completely different person. And it's all _their_ fault," he sneered.

I didn't know what came over me, but I reached up and slapped him across the face. It was hard and made a loud crack as my hand made contact with his cheek.

I heard a faint "Go Bella!" in the background as Emmett cheered me on.

"_Never_ talk about my friends that way _ever_ again," I said through clenched teeth. My eyes burned with intensity and hate as I glared at him. How dare he!

This time I pushed past him and he stumbled, still in shock from the slap. I slid into the drivers seat and slammed the door shut. I revved the engine and sped out of the garage, leaving tire tracks on the floor.

I waited for Emmett to get into the red truck and we both sped off towards home.

. . .

"So wait a minute, let me get this straight, you actually _slapped_ him?" asked Edward later that night on the phone.

I giggled and responded with a simple, "yup."

"Do you _know_ how hot that is?" he asked, still in awe.

I giggled again at his reaction. Everyone was shocked to say the least when Emmett told them about me hitting Jacob. Something had never felt so good though. I was finally free of him. I was _done_ with Jacob Black. Forever.

* * *

**So I totally wasn't going to throw this whole Jacob thing in here, but it sorta came to me as I was writing this and so many of you have asked for Jacob to get the shit kicked out of him by the Cullens, so I _sorta_ gave it to you.**

**Only one more chapter left =[ Again, please, please, please let me know if you have any ideas for a sequel because I have NONE, which means I won't be able to write one for you guys. Inspire me people!**

**Please review, I really want to get to 300 before this story is over!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**

**I'd just like to say thank you for all the amazing reviews that I've gotten throughout the entire story and the support you've all given me. It really means so much to me and I am forever grateful! I love you all so much!**

**And by the way, this is my longest chapter EVER!**

**So here we go, the last chapter. Enjoy it for the last time.**

* * *

The next few days dragged on without and commotion. I'd hung out with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose a few times, but I could never go and see Edward. I couldn't meet him anywhere either because this town was so damn small that everyone knew everyone else's business. My dad was on my case about everything and even took a lot of convincing for him to let me hang out with the rest of my friends.

I talked to Edward every night on the phone, though it didn't do his velvety voice justice. I just wanted the holidays to be over already so I could just go back to school. Yes, I actually _wanted_ to go back to school. How pathetic was that?

Christmas Eve rolled around and I found myself stuck in the grocery store buying food to make for dinner tonight. I strolled down the isles extra slowly to buy me some more time away from home.

I was so cooped up that I'd take any distraction I could get. I also took advantage of this time to call Edward.

"Hey you," he answered after a few rings.

"Hey," I said back, smiling to myself. Even a simple two words from him could make melt.

"Where's your dad?"

"He has to work until 7:00 tonight so he can take off tomorrow, but I'm actually at the grocery store right now."

"Where? I'll meet you," he asked eagerly.

"Ugh, I wish! I know just about everyone that works or is shopping here. They'd tell my dad in a second." I hated small towns.

He groaned. "I need to see you!"

"I know I want to see you too. So badly, you have no idea."

"Trust me, I do." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Can't we tell him we're just friends?"

"Well, I'm pretty much all healed now, so I don't think you'll want to be _just friends_ with me," I teased.

He groaned again. "You're killing me, Bella."

I chuckled, proud of myself. "Plus, he's not that stupid, he'd know that we're not just friends. He's been on my case about it ever since I've been home. Whenever I'm hanging out with everyone else he'll randomly make stops home in the middle of the day to make sure you're not there."

"I guess we're pretty much stuck then, huh?" He sounded defeated.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Crap, I gotta go. I've been here too long for Charlie's liking. He's actually calling every hour to make sure that I'm home. Can you believe that? It's insane. I'll call you later. Tell everyone I said Merry Christmas."

"OK, I will. Bye, love."

"Bye." I shut my phone and lugged my heavy basket over to the cash register.

Margie was working behind the counter. She was an old lady with short, dyed, red hair and multiple gold bracelets hung around her wrist. I'd known her when I was a little girl, apparently, and pretty well since I moved back to Forks. She'd worked at the grocery store forever and was a _huge_ gossip.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you! I heard about your accident, how you doing, honey?" she asked in a high-pitched, grandmotherly tone as she started to scan my items. I held back cringing, I hated when people called me honey.

"It's good to see you too, Margie. I'm actually much better now. My ribs are pretty much fully healed and my stitches dissolved about a week and a half after the accident."

"It was just terrible what happened to you, deary. The whole town was shocked." Ugh I hated terms of endearment. Unless of course a certain someone happened to be calling me love or baby, then it was ok.

"I'm sure, it's a small town, things like that don't happen very often." I don't know why people took my accident as such a big deal. All week I'd been pestered by people about it. Asking how I was doing, did it hurt, how it happened, blah, blah, blah. People got in accidents all the time, it's not that big of a deal.

"Never around here," she said using her hands to emphasize her words. "And especially not to the chief's daughter." Ah, so that was it. I'm the chief's daughter so I must be perfect.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and said, "yeah, well I'm ok so that's all that matters."

"Of course, sweetheart." There we go again with the names for me. "So who were you talking to before?" she asked, clearly interested for the sole purpose of gossiping. "One of your friends from that fancy-pansy school you go to?"

Another thing I'd been getting harassed about all week, my school. People would make sly comments here and there about how rich it was or how they thought the kids were snobby. Of course they couldn't really see why I had ever left because Forks High has the best education to offer. The people in this town would actually that.

"Actually, it was my friend Alice," I lied. "She's a really great girl, you'd like her a lot." I added in just to annoy her. The audacity of the people in this town never seized to amaze me.

"I'm sure I would," she fake smiled. "So what about your other friends? Tell me about them." Another thing about Margie, she checked people out _very_ slowly.

"They're all really great, actually. I've never had such close friends before. My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, are practically my sisters."

"Well, isn't that nice. Where are they from?"

"Actually they live just over in Easton." I suppressed a laugh at the look of shock on her face. Clearly she was expecting an answer like New York City, Chicago, Seattle, or LA.

"Well, that's surprising. What about Jake, how's he doing?" she asked, finally handing me my last package. My eyes instinctively narrowed at the very mention of his name.

"Actually, I've gotta run, Margie. Sorry, but this dinner won't cook itself."

"Right, of course, honey, Merry Christmas," she said, clearly a little miffed that I had ended our conversation.

When I got home I started to prepare the lasagna I was making and then stuck it in the over to bake. It was Charlie's favorite, and sine there were only two of us and we'd probably be eating it again tomorrow night, I decided to make it.

As the lasagna was cooking, I went upstairs, turned on some music and began wrapping presents. Alice, Rosalie, and I had went to the mall near school last weekend to buy presents for everyone. We decided that when we got back to school we'd have a mini Christmas of our own and exchange gifts then.

I settled for some Christmas carols to listen to considering it _was_ Christmas. That didn't necessarily mean that I moved away from my alternative roots though. My Christmas Playlist I had on my iPod consisted of all covers that bands had done of Christmas songs.

The first, and my favorite Christmas song ever, on my playlist was _Yule Shoot Your Eye Out_ by Fall Out Boy. How messed up was I? My favorite Christmas song was a depressing one.

The truth was though that I'd never really liked Christmas that much. Christmas is always depicted as the big family gathering where everyone is close and happy. My Christmas's were never like that. All of my family was always spread out all over the US.

Christmas with my mom was always spent with her boyfriend of the moment and occasionally my grandmother. Here with my dad it was always just us two. I'd cook dinner and then we'd watch a movie, always the same thing every year. I'd just never felt that big warm Christmas I've always wanted.

I started humming along to the song as I pulled out Alice's and Rosalie's presents. I'd gotten them both tickets to some fashion show in Seattle over a long weekend. I settled both the tickets into separate thin, long boxes. I wrapped Alice's in red and white striped paper and Rosalie's in shiny silver paper.

The song changed as I pulled out Emmett's gift. A cover of _Carol of the Bells_ by August Burns Red came on.

I wrapped a few new games for his Xbox, something Edward had helped me pick out, cause I definitely had no idea what games guys played. For me it was the standard Guitar Hero, and that was even hard for me. My damn pinky can never reach the orange button!

I wrapped Jasper's gift next, a couple DVDs we'd talked about a couple times. He was into those action movies, and oddly enough I liked a bunch of them too.

I finally got to Edward's gift. I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to get him. I wanted it to be special but useful at the same. It had to be perfect.

We'd been in the mall practically all day and I still hadn't found what I was looking for. I'd gotten him the standard clothes and sports stuff, but I still needed the perfect gift. That's when I stumbled upon the new music store that opened up in the mall.

I pulled record out of it's worn covering once more and examined it. It was one of his favorite bands first albums on colored vinyl. He always loved finding albums or songs he liked on vinyl, so I _knew_ that this was perfect for him. I mentally applauded myself one more time before wrapping up all of his presents.

I finished off with Charlie's presents that I'd give him tomorrow morning when I heard the oven beep downstairs.

I raced down them, apparently too quickly because I missed the last step and landed on the wood floor with a huff. I stuck my hands out and caught myself, so the impact wasn't that bad. I did, however, feel the shooting pain in my side. I groaned and stood up, clutching my right side, and very carefully wobbled over to the oven.

I pulled the lasagna out of the over and set it on the stove to cool. It smelled delicious, but I didn't even really pay attention to it because I was in so much pain. I quickly walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of aspirin. I popped three, yes three, aspirin into my mouth and dry swallowed them before heading over to the couch and flopping down on it, not wanting to move a muscle.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep I heard the front door open. "Bells? You home?" Where else would I be? It's not like I could be with my boyfriend right now.

"Yeah, dad, I'm in here," I called back.

"Hey, kiddo. Whatcha doing?" he asked, coming into the living room.

"Nothing, come on, let's eat." I stood up and winced in pain.

"You ok?" he asked, stepping towards me.

"Yeah, fine. I just fell and now I'm in a lot of pain. I took aspirin though, so I should be fine."

"Oh, well then, let me get everything set up for dinner."

"No, dad, really. I'm fine. Plus, I think it's best for both of us if you stay away from the food," I joked.

He laughed. "You're probably right."

I went into the kitchen and over to the lasagna, glad to see that it was still warm, and carried it over to the table. I then shuffled over to the cabinets, grabbing two plates, forks, cups, and a serving spoon. After I set those down on the table I quickly grabbed ice and drinks and called my father back in to eat.

We quickly said grace, something we only did on holidays, and then dug in. After eating and making light conversation we both went to change into our pajamas and then to watch the movie, _Christmas Vacation_.

This was the one tradition that we actually had. Even after seeing the movie so many times I still thought it was hilarious. I was pretty much a little kid when it came to those types of things.

When the movie was over I kissed my dad goodnight and headed upstairs. My side hurt a little less, but laughing so much during the movie didn't help that much. I lifted up my shirt and noticed the some of the bruising was back and the area was slightly swollen. Crap.

During my brief conversation with Edward I told him about my ribs, and let's just say he was not to pleased. I wasn't sure if it was because I hurt myself again or because that meant it would probably be longer before we could be together. I'm guessing a bit of both. Finally I was able to fall into unconsciousness.

When I awoke the next morning I wasn't surprised to see it raining. The weathermen had even predicted snow later on in the day, and I was not happy about that either. Way to kick off a Christmas.

Suddenly I was aware of the smell of something burning. I quickly rushed downstairs, much more careful this time, and saw my dad with a pan in his hand and smoke coming from an almost black pancake. I grabbed the pan from him, opened up the back door, and flung the pancake out into the rain.

When I came back into the kitchen I saw my dad laughing. "Now was that really necessary?" he asked motioning outside to the soggy pancake that lay on the ground.

I began to laugh too. "No, probably not. I sorta panicked for a second there. What were you trying to do anyway? I thought we agreed last night that it was better for the both of us if you stayed away from the food?" I joked.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to make you breakfast. Looks like it's for the deer now," he said still laughing at my spaz of a moment.

I chuckled again. "Yeah, well, it's the thought that counts, dad. But really, no more cooking for you!"

"Last time, I swear. What'd ya say we open up presents now, huh?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Let me just go grab mine." I ran upstairs, dug my dad's presents out from under my bed, and then went back downstairs to put them under the tree.

He was already seated on the couch and my pile was under the tree too. The whole 'Santa' thing sorta died in our house when I laughed at him my first Christmas in Forks and he wrote 'Love, Santa' on all of the presents under the tree.

We both eagerly dug into our piles. That was the one thing I really loved about my dad. He got excited over the simplest things in life, like opening up presents on Christmas morning.

The floor was littered in various discarded wrapping paper and we each were marveling at our new things within minutes. We each had huge smiles on our faces. I didn't really like Christmas, but come on, who doesn't like getting presents?

"Thanks, dad, for everything. It's all perfect," I told him honestly.

"No thank _you_, Bella. These fishing poles are amazing!" Jasper had helped me pick those out because I was completely lost in that department.

"Well, I had some help," I said with a smile.

I started to pick up all of the wrapping paper when he stopped me. "One more thing Bella." I gave him a confused expression as he pulled a small, thin wrapped present out of the drawer.

I hesitantly took the present from him, still pondering what the hell it could be. I slowly slid my finger underneath the tape that held the paper closed and finally ripped it off. My cheeks immediately turned the darkest red imaginable as I realized what it was. Birth control.

"Dad, I-I.." I honestly had no fucking clue what to say. I mean really what do you even say to that? Thanks, dad, I'm glad you're keeping me safe?

"Bella, I know this is…awkward. Trust me, it is for me too. But just let me explain." He paused for a response but since I still didn't know what to say he continued. "There are two times a year when you're mother will definitely call me, my birthday and Christmas. I'd been planning on giving this to you anyway, because I just want you to be safe, but I spoke to her this morning and I realized something. I realized that I was truly and completely in love with your mother, and I think I still am."

I gave him a confused look, wondering where he was going with this. I always knew that he still loved my mother, but what did that have to do with birth control?

"I realized that love is the most important thing in this world. The feeling you get inside when you see or touch the person you love. The hurt you feel when they're gone or something has happened. Love means so much to a person. It's hard, but it's the best feeling in the world." I'd never heard my dad express his feelings in such a way. He was always like me, to shy to convey his true emotions, but today there was something different about him.

"On the phone with your mother this morning I remembered all of this. You're mother and I were just around your age when we fell in love, and I know what I'm doing to you is unfair. I can't keep you from the person you love." Was he really saying what I think he was saying?

"I can't keep you away from Edward. I saw the way that you two were around each other and I knew from the moment I saw it that it was love. He really is a great kid and he cares so much about you. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I can't tell you whom to love. You can be with Edward, and I'd be perfectly happy with it. I'd prefer it actually, I really like him."

The biggest smile you could possibly imagine spread across my face. My heart fluttered in my chest and I felt like I was going to explode with emotion. I ran over to my father and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best present ever! I can't believe it!"

"You're welcome, Bells. Just promise me one thing." I pulled back from our embrace and looked into his eyes, nodding my head. "Just, be safe about all of this."

"I will, dad, I promise."

"Alrighty then, go see him. Go tell him you love him and that nothing can ever keep you apart."

"Who knew you were such a romantic, dad." I joked. "But are you sure? I mean it's Christmas…"

"Nonsense, go ahead. I just want you to be happy, Bells. I know he makes you happy, so go be with him."

"Thanks dad!" I squealed and kissed him on the cheek. I rushed upstairs and brushed my teeth and attempted to fix my hair. I didn't care enough to change out of my pajamas, I just wanted to see him. I grabbed his present from under my bed and rushed back down the stairs. And fate must be on my side today, cause I didn't trip once!

I raced as fast as possible over to the Cullen's house. I didn't even put on music, so you _know_ that I was excited. The normal 20 minute drive only took me 11. It also helped that many people weren't one the roads because it was Christmas.

I scampered up the porch steps and rang the doorbell about 5 times. Alice finally answered. "Bella?' she asked confused, her eyebrows knitting together. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Edward?" I asked breathlessly from my excitement.

"He's in his room. But wait what are you-"

"I'll explain later," I cut her off, pushing past her and hurrying up the stairs. I took two at a time. I was going to try for three, but figured I'd better not push my luck.

I reached the third floor and pushed through the door, placing his gifts on the floor in a rush.

His head snapped up when he heard me enter. His eyes grew wide as he did a double take. "Bella?" he exclaimed starting to get up from his bed.

I quickly ran to him and tackled him back onto the bed, my lips immediately crashing to his. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed my closer to him. I'd missed his touch so much in the last few days.

When we finally broke away, both gasping for air, he asked, "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, cause I definitely am!"

"We can be together, Edward. My dad doesn't care anymore. He actually loves you and loves us being together. He said we can be together!"

"What?" he exclaimed getting up from the bed and picking me up, spinning me around in the air. The smile on his face mimicked my own mood exactly. "That's great! Oh, Bella, you have no idea how happy I am!" he said, kissing me once again.

"I know! He even got me birth control." At that he laughed out loud. I'd missed his voice and laugh so much. The phone didn't do him justice.

"God, Bella, I love you so much!"

"I love you too." I pulled him in for our most passionate kiss of our entire relationship together. We were finally free to be together without anyone interrupting or caring. We could finally just be us. We could be happy.

When we'd finally kissed so much that I was sure my breathing would never be at a normal rate again we broke apart. I lay down on his bed, my chest heaving, while he lay down next to me.

"Oh wait," he said getting up. "I wanna give you your present." He went over to his drawer and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper. He crawled back over to me as I sat up and sat cross legged on his bed. "Open it."

I took the tiny box from his hand, and it was clear that it was jewelry. Smart man. I tore open the paper with eagerness and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

I was right. It was a little black felt box. I popped it open and immediately my hand flew to my mouth as I gasped. "Oh my god, Edward, it's beautiful!" Inside the box lay a silver ring. Diamonds led the way up to an absolutely beautiful light sapphire ring that gleamed remarkably in the light.

He carefully took the ring in his long fingers and slid it onto the ring finger of my left hand. What?!

"Now this isn't what it looks like," he answered my silent question. "It's a promise ring. A promise that I will never hurt you, Isabella Swan. I will love you forever. I will never stop loving you until the day I die."

Tears welled in my eyes and the ring I was staring so intently at blurred. As the tears poured over I looked at Edward. I'd never been so happy in my life. I'd never been so lucky, so in love. He was the most amazing guy in the world.

A happy sob escaped my throat as I launched myself into his arms. I laughed into his shoulder as he squeezed me back. I pulled away to once again look at his gorgeous face. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped away my tears.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan."

* * *

**I gotta say, I started welling up with tears when Edward told Bella how much he loved her. This is my first story and will always mean so much to me. It's bittersweet I guess because I'm happy that it's over so I can write more, but sad at the same time. I really love this.**

**I'm also happy to announce that I've finally gotten an idea for a sequel!!!!! I was listening to a song last night and all of a sudden it just hit me. I was so inspired by the song that I was like 'Oh my god, this _is_ my sequel!' I'm not sure when I'll be posting it, but I'll definitely let you guys know. I definitely want to write more of my other story, I Miss You (check it out!), but now this idea is swimming around in my head and I just can't get it out!**

**I want to thank you all once again. I'm really going to miss this. Please review, just one last time.**


	23. Sequel!

**Sequel posted now!!! **

** Called Blinded! **

**Check it out!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
